Phoenix Dawn
by spiralgamer
Summary: In the year X790, a new guild was formed in one of the coastal towns of Fiore. This new guild must make a name for itself and recruit extremely powerful wizards before the X791 Grand Magic Games begin. OC-centric and starts several months before GMG. OCs for Phoenix Dawn guild are closed, still accepting villain OCs.
1. A New Dawn

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic starring an OC guild I created called Phoenix Dawn. This story at the beginning takes place about a year before the X791 Grand Magic Games and for the most of the beginning is just about my OC characters interacting, taking on jobs or fighting other wizards. I'm not sure if I want other OCs in my story because I remember the last couple of times I took requests, they didn't go over very well and I also feel they detract from the story I'm trying to tell. There is also an OC I plan to pair up with one of four girls from the anime/manga. Anyway, I do hope you guys enjoy this story, and let me know of your criticisms in the reviews. It's the only way I can improve as a writer.**

* * *

It was the year X790 and in the town of Roseshade, a new guild was being formed. Roseshade was a harbor city of about average size, filled with hundreds of homes and dozens of shops and a church right on the seaside.

On the streets of the town, a teenage girl was walking around. She had long, light green hair and wore a pink kimono with a short skirt and thin white pants-like leggings.

"Flora! Where are you?" She called out as if she was searching for someone. "Where the heck did she go?"

She then noticed a small building with an emblem on it. It appeared to be a bird inside some sort of sphere with a crown surrounding it, all painted in fiery red.

*It looks kind of like a wizard guild mark.* She thought. *Maybe someone in here can help me.* She entered the building. "Excuse me! Sorry to bring this up out of nowhere… but…"

There was nobody in sight. While everything was fairly neat and tidy, the place looked like it was clearly unfurnished and void of life.

"Did they up and leave recently?" She wondered as she walked around.

There didn't even seem to be many bottles on the shelf. Upon closer inspection, none of it was alcohol which was a common drinking staple at a wizard's guild.

"… Where is everybody?" She muttered to herself.

"There aren't many people here." A male voice spoke.

She quickly turned around, a flurry of cherry blossom petals forming in her hands and saw a boy with dark violet, somewhat spiky hair wearing a dark blue jacket, a green T-shirt and blue jeans. He raised his hands up upon seeing her quickly point her magic at him.

"You're a wizard. Are you here to join the guild?" He asked.

"Actually, I came here because I lost my cat, Flora." She replied.

"You came to a wizard's guild to find your cat?" He questioned. "… You're lucky I'm the only other member in this guild and there are no job postings right now otherwise you'd be out of luck."

"No jobs postings at all?"

"We're a new guild, so it's only natural that job output would be slow at this point."

"What is this guild's name, anyway?"

"Phoenix Dawn." He showed her the guild emblem on his forearm. It was the same as the emblem on the side of the building only it was violet, much like his hair. "The Master is out right now, so I can't introduce you to her yet."

"So the Guild Master is a woman?"

"She happens to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, too."

"That must mean she's really strong… you know what? I'll think about joining your guild. But only if you help me find Flora."

"Got it… so, what's your name?"

"I'm _Sakura Momohime_ (Age 14). Yours?"

"_Spiral Yuki_ (Age 14)."

Spiral and Sakura shook hands and the two set out to find her cat Flora.

"Now that I think about it, you're really lucky you came to me. You see, I use Sound Magic."

"So you can hear her from this distance?"

"I could, but it'd be easier to just sense her vibrations. My Sound Magic allows me to manipulate and sense vibrations. As long as she's on a solid surface attached to the ground, I can find her." Spiral closed his eyes, raised his right foot and stomped to create a vibration.

The vibration from his foot reverberated throughout the city and through every building and life form it came in contact with. While they couldn't feel it, Spiral could and immediately picked up on something.

"I think I found her!" Spiral said. "Follow me!"

Spiral ran off and Sakura followed him until he went into an alleyway where a black and white cat stood on the side of a fence.

"Is that her?" Spiral asked.

"… I should have mentioned that Flora isn't a normal cat?"

"… 'Isn't a normal cat'? In what way is she not normal? … And why didn't you tell me before I started searching?"

"I didn't know how your magic works!"

"Excuse me?" A different voice spoke from behind them.

They turned around to see a young man holding a cat. The man had short, smooth dark hair and wore a grey shirt with silver braces on his forearms and brown cargo pants with many pockets. The cat had silver fur and wore a yellow sundress.

"Flora!" Sakura ran up to him, took the cat and cuddled her. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Thank you for finding Sakura, kind sir." The cat spoke.

"… Did that cat just talk?" Spiral asked.

"Threw me for a loop, too." The man said.

"Flora happens to be an Exceed." Sakura pointed out. "Which means that she can sprout wings with her magic and fly."

"… Could you please put me down?" Flora requested. "You're starting to crush me."

"Thank you, sir... uh…" Sakura said.

"My name's _Jason Lexus_ (Age 18)."

"AAAAAAAHHH! PIRATES!" A citizen screamed.

Several citizens started running and screaming in the direction opposite of the harbor.

"Let's go!" Spiral said as he ran out of the alley and toward the harbor.

Sakura, Flora and Jason followed after him.

* * *

At the harbor, a large pirate ship was docked at the harbor and several pirates, including the captain had unboarded.

"Yarharharhar!" The captain heartily laughed. "Roseshade, one of Fiore's central trading hubs! I can't wait to plunder whatever riches lay within!"

Just then, a shockwave had sent one of his crew that was standing to his right flying into the sea. They all looked over to see that Spiral was standing between them and the rest of the city.

"You got a death wish, lad?" The captain asked. "Get him, men!"

The rest of the pirates on his right charged at Spiral, but he jumped into the air, grabbed one of the pirates by the head and threw him into the ocean. Then he kicked another in the chest, using his magic to send him flying off into the hull of the pirate ship. Just as the last pirate was about to attack him from behind, Spiral flipped his body forward, kicking the pirate in the chin with his heel and used his magic to send him flying into the air. The captain was about to order his other men to attack, but they were knocked away by a strong gust of wind that also left cuts on their bodies. He looked over to see Jason had a whirlwind swirling around his arms.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Spiral asked.

"I thought I could help." Jason answered.

"What kind of magic is that?" Spiral asked.

"It's Zephyr Magic. It allows me to take command of the air around me and use it as a weapon or spring."

"So you're both wizards, are ye?" The pirate captain asked. "Good, 'cause I happen to be a wizard meself. Witness the power of my Lumber Magic! Lumber Spears!"

Several thin, sharp log spears headed for Spiral and Jason, though they dodged most of them, something had caught the last one. It was Sakura.

"Sakura, you here to fight, too?" Spiral asked.

"Yer a pretty young thing." The pirate captain said to Sakura. "I'm sure you can fetch me a pretty penny, even if your chest is pretty small."

Sakura started to get several veins popping out of her head. "… What did you just say?!" She gritted her teeth and started chewing and eating the log spear she held.

"Is she… really eating that thing?" Spiral asked.

Flora flew right next to Spiral. "It's Sakura's special brand of magic. Eating plants restores her magic energy. It's called…"

"Die, you old fart!" Sakura shouted before breathing in deep. "Forest Dragon… Roar!"

Out of Sakura's mouth came a massive gust of cherry blossom petals that completely engulfed the pirate captain and sent him flying. It also completely obliterated the pirate ship into a million pieces.

"Anyone else?!" Sakura dared the other pirates that managed to swim up to the surface.

The pirates quickly swam away into the ocean, completely afraid of Sakura's wrath. Just then, the townspeople started to come back to the harbor.

"Those kids… They stopped those pirates all by themselves."

"Are they in a guild?"

Spiral's ear caught those words and turned to face the townspeople. "We are." He revealed the guild emblem on his forearm to the citizens. "It's called Phoenix Dawn!"

Several more people started to come by, some of them taking pictures of the wizards.

"So… are you guys in?" Spiral asked, looking toward Sakura and Jason.

The two of them looked at him for a moment.

"All right…" Sakura said. "We're in."

"… Well, I don't have anything else to do and need to make money, so why not?" Jason said.

* * *

Back at the guild hall, Spiral had given the guild marks to his new guildmates. Sakura had her mark stamped on the back of her right hand colored in pink and Jason had his stamped on his left shoulder colored gold. Flora also had a green mark stamped onto her back.

"Welcome to the guild." Spiral said. "Once the news tabloids spread throughout Fiore, more guildmates and jobs will come our way."

"Where is the Guild Master anyway?" Jason inquired.

"I just got back." A stern, female voice said.

At the door was a woman with short, combed red hair wearing a regal red shirt and regal white pants and carrying a rapier around her waist.

"I am the Guild Master here." She said. "My name is _Blaise Lianna_ (Age 24)."

"Wait? Blaise Lianna of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Jason asked.

"I never imagined someone so young could be a wizard saint!" Sakura said.

"While I'm definitely not the strongest of the Wizard Saints, we don't earn this title for nothing." Blaise stated. "Anyway, I heard about what you all did at the harbor. That's good for our guild. And we've got two more members out of it as well."

"Three, actually." Flora raised her paw.

"How come I only heard of this guild just now?" Jason asked.

"It's because I just started it up a few days ago." Blaise answered.

"You had to be in one of the legal guilds before you could have made Wizard Saint." Jason said.

"You're right." Blaise took a seat at one of the tables. "I've been in several different guilds before then. Including Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel… and Fairy Tail."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was my first chapter of my first Fairy Tail fanfic? Let me know in the reviews. Like I said before, I don't know if I want any OCs yet. Maybe I'll consider one just for the role of the guild's bartender, but as of right now I'm not sure if I want wizard OCs at the moment.


	2. Pasts (Zaphir Pilgrim Arc)

**This chapter helps to disclose the backstories of the main characters introduced so far and kicks off the first major story arc. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura was waiting at the guild's bar while tapping her foot repeatedly against the floor. At that time, Spiral was reading from a stack of comic books he had on the table right by him.

"… How come we haven't gotten any jobs?!" Sakura finally spoke up.

"This guild DID just start." Flora pointed out, drinking from a mug of water. "It shouldn't be surprising that there are little to no job postings."

"Bored, are you?" Blaise came from her room and sat down at the bar next to Sakura.

"You don't know the half of it." Sakura replied.

"I had Jason go out and search for a job you can all take part in." Blaise informed. "In the meantime, would you mind telling me how exactly you've gotten your Dragon Slayer Magic? From what I've heard, there are only two ways of obtaining it: to learn it from a dragon itself or by having a lacrima implanted in your body. Which one are you?"

"I learned it from the Forest Dragon, _Fleuressca_." Sakura answered. "It all happened several years ago…"

_(Flashback)_

_It was X783 and a 7-year-old Sakura was wandering through a forest by herself._

"_Oh, I knew I shouldn't have gone out this far into the woods." She said. "I wonder if they're all looking for me…"_

"_Oohoohoohoo!"_

_Sakura turned around to see a pack of forest vulcan come out of the trees and look at Sakura. She immediately started to run away from them and they gave chase. She kept running until she came to the edge of a cliff and the vulcan had her cornered._

"_Please!" She shouted. "Somebody help me!"_

_AAAARRRROOOOOOOOO!_

_A very loud and intense roar reverberated through the forest and it scared the vulcan away. Sakura looked around to see where that massive sound came from until she felt something below the cliff move. She tried to climb down the cliff, but she accidentally looked down and lost her grip. She fell until she landed on something big and mossy. When she tried to see what caught her, there was a huge, moss-covered claw protruding from the mossy wall of the cliff. The claw brought her closer to reveal that the moss on the wall was acting like a giant curtain and upon entering the inner hollow of the cliff she saw a giant dragon covered in various plants._

_(End Flashback)_

"She told me to head straight back home and never return, I still went back to see her." Sakura continued with her story. "Once she realized I wouldn't listen, she decided to teach me Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Why was she hiding there to begin with?" Blaise inquired.

"Apparently when the dragons originally vanished they all just went into hiding. I just happened to find her hiding spot by coincidence."

"Were you an orphan?"

"No, I actually have a family and I visited Fleuressca every day making sure that nobody ever followed me. It was only until a few months ago that she had to change her hiding place and I haven't seen her since."

"And what of Flora?"

"I found her egg about a year after meeting Fleuressca and she hatched shortly after."

"That's quite an interesting story." Spiral spoke up, still reading his comic books.

"Are those books where all of your food money goes?" Sakura asked.

"Sometimes, yes." Spiral admitted.

"What's your story, then?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure you have a past you're willing to share."

"Not much to say about me." Spiral responded. "I was orphaned as a child, read comic books and that inspired me to become a wizard."

"Exciting." Sakura sarcastically said.

Jason finally returned to the guild hall with a slip of paper in his hands. "Hey, guys… er, guy and ladies. I managed to get us a job."

"What is it?" Spiral put his comic book back on the table and he and Sakura walked over to Jason.

"It says here we have to head to the mountains by Clover to catch a few thieves." Jason read the paper. "It doesn't pay a whole lot, especially between the four of us, but it should be enough for some food."

"It'll have to do for now." Spiral said. "Let's go." He was about to leave until he turned around. "Uh… do any of you have enough money for the train ticket?"

* * *

On a train to Clover, Spiral and Jason were sitting across from Sakura and Flora with the Dragon Slayer lying on her seat looking like she was sick.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked Flora.

"Unfortunately, Dragon Slayers in their teens or older are highly prone to motion sickness." Flora explained. "Although flying with me doesn't seem to bother her one bit."

"All that power has to have some sort of downside." Spiral said. "By the way, what's your story, Jason?"

"Hm?"

Spiral looked toward Sakura, who was still so sick that she wasn't even listening.

"While you were gone, Sakura was telling us how she discovered the Forest Dragon that taught her magic and how I was inspired by comics to become a wizard." Spiral explained. "So I thought I'd ask how you decided to become a wizard."

"Well… I started learning magic when I was 10. Actually, my Zephyr Magic is quite interesting; you could even say it's a Lost Magic."

"What about it makes it lost?"

"It hasn't been used for generations. My family was given this magic a long time ago, but no one until me had any sort of magical abilities. But… I didn't exactly have any ambition to master it until I met some Fairy Tail mages a couple of years later. This was a month or so before the Tenrou Island incident."

_(Flashback)_

_A 12-year-old Jason was practicing his Zephyr Magic in his backyard trying to knock down a tree. He seemed to be panting heavily after exhausting most of his magic power._

"_I… huff… should really take a break…" He continued panting as he left his home._

_He was heading for his favorite restaurant to grab something to eat upon seeing a group of wizards standing in front of the restaurant._

"_I wanna grab a bite to eat before we find that den of thieves!" The pink-haired young man said._

"_Aye, I agree." A blue cat that was with them spoke._

_*They must be wizards.* Jason thought. *Maybe I can ask them for a few pointers.*_

_As the group continued talking with each other, Jason walked up to them and was hesitant to speak up._

"_E… excuse me?" Jason asked._

_The wizards noticed him and Jason could make out that the group consisted of two young women, two young men, a young girl and two cats._

"_I'm… I've been trying to learn magic for the past 2 years and… the magic comes out, but it's not powerful at all… all I need are a few pointers that might help." Jason requested before panicking. "I'm sorry if I'm in your way! If it's a problem, then you don't have to-"_

"_We're very busy, child!" The white cat snapped at Jason._

"_Carla, there's no need to be so rude." The young girl said to the cat._

"_I can only offer one piece of advice." The red-haired woman spoke before pointing right at him. "Your magic lacks potency because you lack conviction!"_

"_C-conviction?" Jason asked._

"_Once there is a belief that you can hold onto, I guarantee that your magic will be more powerful than before." The woman clarified her previous statement. "I cannot provide anymore advice than that."_

"_Come on, let's eat!" The pink-haired by raised his arms in the air and the rest of them go into the restaurant._

"_Wait, what does that even mean?" Jason tried to chase after them._

"_Don't worry." The young girl's voice stopped him. "Just find a good reason to become a stronger wizard. That's all there is to it."_

"_Th-thanks." Jason said. "My name's Jason, what's yours?"_

"_Wendy." She replied. "I'm sorry for the way Carla spoke to you."_

"_Don't worry about it." Jason said. "Are you and your friends from a guild?"_

"_Yeah, we're from Fairy Tail. I actually joined the guild recently."_

"_Wendy, hurry up!" The blue cat's voice called from the restaurant._

"_Oh, sorry!" Wendy said before turning back to Jason. "It was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and went into the restaurant._

_Jason just stood there thinking to himself. *… Maybe I can see how they fight to get a better idea. I don't think they'd want a wizard that just asked for advice to come along with them, even if just to watch. Maybe I can follow them without them noticing me…*_

_So Jason went into the restaurant anyway to get himself something to eat, but he made sure to keep an eye on the Fairy Tail wizards._

"Wait, wait…"

_(End Flashback)_

Spiral had interrupted Jason's story.

"You're telling me that you met one of Fairy Tail's most iconic teams?" Spiral questioned.

"I think my story is much more believable than her meeting a dragon." Jason motioned to Sakura, who was still sick from the train ride. "Anyway, I followed them into the den the thieves were hiding."

_(Flashback)_

_Jason quietly and stealthily hid behind one of the walls while watching the Fairy Tail mages take out the thieves._

"_Fire Dragon Roar!"_

"_Ice Make: Lance!"_

"_Heaven's Wheel!"_

"_Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"_

"_Sky Dragon Roar!"_

_Jason watched with amazement at the strength of the five wizards._

_*They're all so strong!* Jason thought. *Wendy must be the same age as me and even she's incredibly strong! …Maybe that's-*_

"_Heheh!"_

_Jason turned around to see a thief was standing right in front of him holding a sword._

"_I wonder what would happen if I used you as a hostage to stop those wizards?" The thief said._

_Jason was frozen in fear. *Where… where did he… No! I don't want to bring them down!* "Zephyr…" Jason's arms were surrounded by twisting wind. *I now know my reason to become stronger! Someday, I want to be as strong as them!* "Cannon!"_

_Jason shot a massive gust of wind that sent the thief crashing through the door he was hiding behind. The force of the blast caught the attention of the Fairy Tail wizards that just finished cleaning house with the rest of the thieves. After the smoke cleared, they could see that Jason was responsible for the hole in the wall._

"_Wait, when did HE get here?" The blonde girl seemed confused. "And didn't he say a while ago that he wasn't that strong?"_

_The red-haired woman smirked. "It seems he finally found his conviction."_

"_Wow, you're a lot stronger than you look!" The pink-haired boy ran up to Jason. "We could use someone like you in our guild!"_

"_Natsu!" The blonde girl smacked the pink-haired boy named Natsu right on top of the head. "Don't just go and ask things like that!"_

"_Yeah, I agree with Lucy, maybe he's not interested in joining a guild." The other guy said, though it seemed like he stripped down to his underwear in mere seconds._

"_What happened to your clothes?!" Jason questioned._

_A little while later, the mages had dropped Jason back at his home._

"_Are you sure you don't want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. "You'd fit right in."_

"_I don't think I'm ready to be on my own yet." Jason stated. "I also want to train more and become even stronger."_

"_Well, when you're ready, come to Magnolia and we'll be sure to welcome you." Wendy smiled._

_To Jason, there was something very comforting about Wendy's smile. "Yeah, its' a promise!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Just as Jason finished his story, the train stopped and Sakura finally regained her composure.

"Finally!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let's get off this thing and do our job!"

As Sakura started to grab her bag, Spiral looked back at Jason.

"Tell me something." Spiral said. "The Tenrou Island incident 6 years ago… Do you think they're really gone?"

Jason thought about those words for a moment. "… I can't explain it… but I have this feeling that they're not dead."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a country road by Clover was a teenage girl with short, azure hair and wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt and a pink medium skirt. She was also carrying a bag around her back, where she was also carrying a pink scythe the length of her body.

"I'm almost at Clover…" She said to herself. "My first stop…"

However, she was being watched from the shadows behind the nearby trees.

* * *

**A/N:** Boy, was I surprised by how quickly I finished this chapter! But don't think I'll always update this quickly, especially since finals week is this-coming week for me. But after that I'll be off for about two weeks before starting summer classes. But also take into consideration how much I'm able to write in a given time period. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The Bladed Foxes (Zaphir Pilgrim Arc)

**The next chapter is done! This chapter concludes the first story arc, but rest assured that the others will be longer. I mean, the first major story arc in manage/anime only lasted a few chapters and two episodes. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Spiral, Sakura, Jason and Flora were walking out of the Clover train station.

Jason pulled out the job request flier and took another look at it. "Okay… it says here that the thieves usually hang around the country roads outside of town."

"Let's go then." Sakura said, still relieved that they're off the train.

As they walked off, Spiral could overhear some gossip from the local townsfolk with his magic.

"You know that kingdom to the far to the west, Zaphir? I heard the king's daughter has been sent on her pilgrimage."

"Why do they send their heirs out on these dangerous journeys?"

"I heard it's so they can learn about the world around them and apply what they've learned to further their prosperity."

"I'm just lucky they haven't declared war on anyone yet… I hope."

* * *

The four of them stood on the path of the country road and looked out toward the landscape. The only thing they could make out was a person heading toward Clover.

"Spiral, you're up." Sakura said.

Spiral nodded and stomped his foot on the ground to use his magic and sense if there were any bandits hiding out.

"… There are bandits stalking that person heading right toward us!" Spiral informed them.

"Let's go!" Sakura immediately started running further down the road.

"Wait! Sakura!" Spiral tried to call out to her, but she didn't listen.

"Sakura, you can't just rush in when there are killers about!" Flora shouted as she gave chase after Sakura.

"There are at least three bandits on each side of the road hiding within the trees right next to it. Jason, you take the ones on the left."

Spiral and Jason split up to take out the thieves in the woods.

* * *

The young girl with the scythe was still walking down the path and noticed that Sakura was running right for her.

"Get down!" Sakura shouted as she tackled the girl to the ground.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" The girl asked as she was pinned to the ground.

"GAAAAH!"

Three masked bandits were knocked unconscious by Spiral stealthily while Jason took out the three on the other side with a massive gust of wind that also happened to destroy a few of the trees. The two guys went over to the girls once the thieves were taken care of.

"Sakura, you didn't need to pin that poor girl to the ground." Flora said as she flew up to Sakura.

"Oh, it's so cute!" The girl somehow pushed Sakura off of her and quickly went to hug Flora like she had never seen a cat before. "Are cats like these common in Fiore?"

"I can't breathe." Flora spoke.

"Wait, you're not from Fiore?" Jason asked.

"I'm actually on a pilgrimage right now." The girl said. "Oh, my name is _Aura Bloom_ (Age 14). What are your names?"

"I'm Spiral, that's Sakura, this is Jason, and the cat is Flora." Spiral introduced them.

"My arms are starting to fall asleep." Flora said.

"We're from a new guild that started up called Phoenix Dawn." Jason stated.

"Oh, so you're wizards." Aura said. "Well, thanks for saving me."

"Even though it was for a job, I would've saved you anyway." Spiral said.

"Spiral, are you trying to hit on her?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Spiral replied. "I'm just being honest!"

"Hehe, you seem like a fun bunch." Aura giggled. "Are there others like you in your guild?"

"No." All three responded quickly.

"Well, more precisely, there are NO other people in the guild, except for our Guild Master." Jason clarified.

"Anyway, let me thank you by getting us all something to eat." Aura offered.

"That sounds good. Free lunch AND money for our job." Sakura said. "I hope we luck out this much on future jobs!"

"I would like to take you up on your offer, but could you please let go of me?" Flora asked.

Aura finally let Flora go and the five of them headed back to Clover. As they walked, Spiral had an idea going through his head.

* * *

At a restaurant in Clover, the group was having some lunch at a table. Sakura was munching on a very large bowl of salad, Spiral was having some chicken, Flora was having some fish and Jason was having steak.

"Are you sure none of you want any of this?" Jason asked. "I can't really eat this whole thing by myself."

"Then why didn't you just ask for only half of it?" Flora questioned before taking another bite of her fish.

"Are you the leader of your team?" Aura asked Jason.

"We don't really have a leader on our team." Spiral answered.

"Then maybe we should have a vote on who should be the leader." Sakura said right before raising her hand. "I vote myself leader!"

"If Spiral and I haven't taken our initiatives, those thieves would've come out of the bushes and…" Jason was saying before realizing something. "You would've taken them out without any real problems."

"Ha!" Sakura mocked before eating more of her salad.

"Is that her?" Spiral heard a voice speak from another table.

Though the men were talking in whispers, Spiral could hear them from the corner of the restaurant.

"Yeah, we could probably get a lot of money out of her."

"Those mages around her took out our men without much effort. We should wait until they leave her company before we bag her."

"Spiral, is something wrong?" Flora asked, bringing Spiral's attention back to the group.

Spiral thought back to the men he just overheard. "No, it's nothing."

* * *

After they had finished eating, they left the restaurant and Aura was ready to say goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you all." Aura said.

"Thank you for the meal." Spiral said. "Anyway, we should probably head back to our client and get our reward."

Aura turned around and left and the others walked in the opposite direction.

"This isn't over yet." Spiral muttered to his teammates. "Someone's tracking her. They should be leaving the restaurant now."

Jason turned around and noticed that two men were exiting the restaurant heading in the same direction that Aura went in.

"Should we go back and help her?" Sakura inquired.

"Absolutely." Spiral nodded. "Follow me."

They hid behind the buildings and followed the two men as they tailed Aura. Aura noticed the men following her and started to pick up her pace. As her pace quicken, so did the pace of the men. She eventually started running and one of the men cast some sort of spell that caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She looked down to see that black chains made out of magic were preventing her from moving.

"You've been more trouble than we thought." One of the two men said as he walked up to her.

"Yes, I do believe this is her." The other man said. "This is without question-"

Without warning, Spiral had run up to the one casting the spell and punched him in the face. This caused him to lose focus and break the spell on Aura. Aura quickly pulled out her scythe and casted a magic seal.

"Flower Shards!" Aura sent a series of white flower petals at the other man.

He dodged the attack and stood right next to the other man.

"Who are you guys?" Spiral asked.

"We're the leaders of a Dark Guild prefecture." The man replied. "That Dark Guild happens to be the Bladed Foxes."

"We're a guild of thieves who specialize in-"

"Stealing things?" Jason guessed. "Yeah, should have just stopped with 'guild of thieves'."

"Enough of this!" The first man shouted. "Liquid Bullets!" He shot several bullets of water at Spiral.

Jason got between Spiral and the attack and used his wind magic to absorb the water bullets, which merged with the wind.

"One of the advantages of Zephyr Magic is that it can absorb fire, water, lightning and earth magic to power itself up!" Jason explained. "Zephyr Typhoon!"

Jason sent a water-filled whirlwind hurling toward the first man and it whisked him away into its vacuum.

"Chain Magic!" The other man shot a chain out of his sleeve that aimed for Aura.

"Forest Dragon Blossom Blade!" Sakura used cherry blossom petals forming in her hands and sent it toward the other man diagonally in the form of a flower blade.

The blade cut the chain and knocked the man to the ground. He tried to get up, but the other guy fell on top of him and they became unconscious.

"The authorities should be here any moment." Jason said. "I doubt they could ignore the noise we just made."

"Thanks again for saving me." Aura bowed to them.

"Why were those men chasing you?" Sakura inquired.

"I think I know why." Spiral spoke up. "I overheard a couple of gossiping women earlier about a king's daughter who was sent on a journey. I think you can figure out the rest."

"Wait, so you're a…" Sakura said.

"Yes, I'm the princess of Zaphir, sent on pilgrimage to learn about the world." Aura confirmed. "Those men must have known I would be here and probably planned to kidnap me to extort money from my family."

"So you're rich?" Sakura asked, her eyes filled with hope. "And can help renovate our guild?"

"Actually… I don't have THAT much on me." Aura admitted.

Sakura fell to the ground from her hope being shattered.

"I'm only allowed to bring a certain amount of money, necessities and prized valuables on my pilgrimage." Aura stated. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Your money supply might run out at some point if you don't find a job you can do." Spiral pointed out. "I have an idea, why not join our guild?"

"Are you sure that's okay, since she's on pilgrimage?" Jason questioned.

"Well, she's supposed to learn about the world." Spiral answered. "It would let her explore, learn and earn money at the same time. It's a win-win for both sides."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'd be happy to join your guild." Aura said.

* * *

They had to take the late train back to Roseshade, inevitably causing Sakura to get sick again and the rest to fall asleep. However, Jason woke up and decided to take a walk. There was no one else on the train, so he could afford to walk around. Spiral opened his eyes and noticed that Jason was taking a step outside.

Jason was just resting his arms against the railing and sighing.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Jason turned around to see Spiral had stepped outside, too.

"Well… at first I was fine." Jason replied. "But… I just needed some air."

Spiral could tell that Jason was hiding something, but he could tell it seemed personal and that he wouldn't tell them anytime soon. "All right. Don't be out too long, or you'll ruin your sleep schedule."

Spiral went back into the train car, leaving Jason to his thoughts.

"… Please be okay…" Jason muttered to himself while looking at the sky.

* * *

Back at Roseshade, the group had returned to the Phoenix Dawn guild hall… er, building, and Spiral gave Aura her guild mark, which was placed on the palm of her left hand and colored sky blue.

"Hey, check this out." Jason said.

There was now a request board and there were two jobs posted on it.

"Looks like we're progressing nicely." Spiral said.

"So… where exactly do you guys live?" Aura asked.

"Well… Jason and I just sleep in the bar here." Spiral replied. "Sakura and Flora go to the forest out of town. We can't make enough money for our own places right now."

"Sakura, do you mind if I stay with you until I can get enough money for my own home?" Aura asked, turning to Sakura.

"I don't mind at all." Sakura replied. "I mean, it would be more comfortable than being around two guys alone."

"Why don't we take this job tomorrow?" Spiral asked as he pointed at one of the jobs. "It's simply helping out this restaurant in Hargeon called 8-Island."

"Why would a restaurant ask a wizard guild for serving customers?" Sakura questioned.

"Because the food is served using magic, so the owner thought it would be a good idea if the waiters and waitresses use magic, too." Spiral explained, still reading the job posting.

"That sounds like a good first job." Aura said.

"And it doesn't pay too badly either." Sakura agreed as she looked at the posting.

"I guess it's settled then." Spiral said.

* * *

**A/N:** I must admit, I managed to finish this chapter much sooner than I had anticipated. I also got to introduce a new OC, too. I really hope you guys like my OCs so far as well as the story itself.


	4. Secret Thief (Project Static Arc)

**Here's the start of the next major story arc, Project Static, I hope you enjoy! I'm also putting in a character from the anime/manga that you all might be familiar with. I might not get as much work done as quickly with the next chapter due to my family celebrating Mother's Day on both Saturday and Sunday. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

On the streets of Hargeon, a young woman with long blonde hair and wearing a leather tube top and leather pants was walking around as if she was looking for something. She eventually went into an alleyway and poked on several bricks. Once she finished, a hole opened on the ground and she entered it, which closed after she had went inside.

* * *

Spiral, Sakura, Flora, Jason and Aura were all working at the 8-Island restaurant with the girls wearing the orange tube-top waitress uniforms and the guys wearing tuxedos with red ties.

"Wow, is this shirt ugly." Spiral expressed his disdain for the uniform.

"I never took you as a person of fashion, Spiral." Jason said as he was on his way between tables.

"I'm just glad that the owner at least had outfits that could fit all cup sizes." Aura said after finishing waiting a table. "Otherwise, I don't think Sakura and I could wear them."

"Don't remind me." Sakura said as she was taking an order. "May I take your order, sir?"

"Sure, I would like the chicken breasts."

Sakura crushed the notepad she had in her hands while trying to hold back her anger. "C-coming right up, sir." Sakura walked away while gritting her teeth angrily.

* * *

The mysterious woman was moving through some sort of magical science laboratory, which seemed mostly abandoned. Even though it was dark, she could see the various corpses and the ways some of them were mangled or mutilated in a variety of natural and unnatural ways. She kept moving until she saw some sort of strange magical device that looked like a cross.

"I wonder what could be in here?" She muttered to herself as she proceeded to open the device.

* * *

After a long day of work, the Phoenix Dawn group had finished their 8-Island job with full stomachs and wallets.

"I'm so glad we got something to eat when we finished." Sakura said as she lied back in her chair.

The store had closed down for the day and the four wizards were all relaxing. However, a picture on the wall behind the counter had caught Spiral's attention.

"Mr. Yajima, are those who I think they are?" Spiral inquired, pointing at the picture.

Yajima looked at the picture Spiral was pointing to and replied. "If you mean the Fairy Tail mages Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza, then yes. They were actually the first ones I hired to work here."

Sakura took a closer look at the picture and glared at Lucy and Erza in their waitress outfits. "How come they can fill out those tops so easily?"

"Are you ever going to let go of that inferiority complex?" Flora asked.

"Excuse me, but I've never heard of this 'Fairy Tail'." Aura said. "Who are they?"

"They used to be the strongest guild in Fiore." Jason explained. "Their guild had three Dragon Slayers in it; that's how strong they were… but then the Tenrou Island incident happened…"

Spiral could tell from Jason's expression that simply acknowledging that event was painful for him.

"How about we leave it at that for now?" Spiral suggested. "We should probably be heading back home soon."

"Can we PLEASE go on foot this time?" Sakura groaned. "I can't stand being on another vehicle!"

As the group of five left the restaurant, Spiral stopped after sensing something.

"What is it, Spiral?" Aura asked.

"It's strange…" Spiral answered, looking down at the ground. "For some reason, I can feel like there's something underground."

"If you're trying to scare us, it's not funny." Sakura said.

"I'm serious." Spiral insisted.

"Maybe it's someone's basement." Jason surmised. "A lot of houses have those, you know."

While the others continued moving forward, Spiral couldn't help but think about what he might have felt.

* * *

After leaving town, dusk was starting to settle in and the group decided to set up camp for the night. The girls and guys had separate tents and one person was on lookout duty every two hours. The first shift belonged to Jason as all he did was staring straight into the campfire.

"… Wendy…" Jason whispered to himself. "Should I hope that you and your friends return… or do I move on…"

Rffle, rffle…

Jason heard something rustling from the bushes nearby.

"Who's there?" Jason called out.

Outside of the bush was a young woman wearing a white blazer with a serious demeanor.

"Are you a bandit?" Jason asked. "Or a guild wizard?" Jason then revealed to the woman his guild mark. "If you are, then we have no quarrel here."

"… I see." She simply said before pulling out a wanted poster of the woman in the leather outfit that was sneaking through Hargeon. "My job is to bring this woman to justice. If you see this woman, let me know."

"What if we find her and take her out?" Jason inquired.

"… Then the two of us will fight to decide who takes her in. It doesn't matter who defeats her, you and I will fight regardless. When I make an arrangement, I do everything in my power to assure I live up to it." She started to walk away. "I will be waiting in Hargeon for your return, with the information or the woman."

"Before you just leave me, could you just tell me your name?"

She turned her head towards him. "I am Kagura Mikazuchi." She then left the camp and back into the forest.

Jason sighed. "Out of all the wizards in Fiore, it had to be her… If she truly is as powerful as Erza Scarlet, then I just got myself into some pretty serious shit."

* * *

A few more hours had passed and it was Sakura who was on guard duty after Spiral, who had taken Jason's shift. Sakura was still fairly groggy from the four hours of sleep she currently had, so she had an idea to close her eyes and listen to the sounds of the forest. The sounds were very calming and serene to the Dragon Slayer… that was until her sensitive ears could sense someone approaching. From the darkness of the bushes, someone lunged at her with shining, golden claws appearing around her hands.

"Forest Dragon Spring Gale!"

Sakura shot a gust of wind carrying thousands of cherry blossom petals at the intruder, but she used her magic claws to slice their way through it and land safely on the ground. The noise of the attack caused Aura, Flora and Jason to wake up and leave their tents.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Aura asked.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, but then he noticed the figure attacking them and recognized them. "Wait… That's…"

Jason recognized the assailant as the woman he saw on the wanted poster.

"I am _Karina_ (Age 17) the Secret Thief!" The assailant proclaimed.

"Secret?" Sakura questioned. "You just came in and announced yourself."

"That's not how it goes!" Karina shouted. "Why is it that the first thing people think when they hear my title?! I call myself that because I hunt secrets, not because I keep myself secret! I mean, shouldn't the lack of a mask or cloak say that?"

*Is there really a wanted poster for this weirdo?* Jason thought to himself. *But it looks like she found us before we or Kagura could find her. Looks like I'm gonna have to fight her later.*

"Anyway, I heard about this new guild and how there's a powerful Dragon Slayer in it." Karina stated. "Those are in the same boat as Lost Magics, so as a hunter of secrets… I should have called myself that instead… anyway, I want to know the secrets of the Dragon Slayer techniques!"

"Just because I know Dragon Slayer Magic doesn't mean I know how to teach it." Sakura said.

"Oh, I don't care about learning how to use it." Karina explained. "I just want to learn about it and sometimes the best way to learn is by doing. So come at me with all you've got! Claw Magic: Speed Talons!"

Shiny, blue claws appeared over Karina's feet and the moment she moved, they could see that her speed has increased significantly. She managed to get behind Sakura and kick her in the back of the head.

"My Claw Magic allows me to use various magical claws on my hands and feet and use them for whatever situation I come across." Karina stated. "I can produce claws that extended my attack range, increase my power or speed and the list goes on. And don't go passing out on me before I get to the real meat of your magic."

Sakura got back on her feet. "You want to see my magic, you got it! Forest Dragon Roar!"

Karina easily dashed out of the way and appeared a fair distance away behind Sakura.

"Claw Magic: Long Claw!"

Karina's hand claws extended and pierced Sakura on her sides. She pulled her claws back and Sakura was holding onto her sides while coughing up blood.

"Sakura!" Flora shouted out of concern, then looking toward Aura. "Aura, you need to use one of your magic attacks on Sakura!"

"Won't that hurt her?" Aura questioned.

"There's no time, just do it!" Flora told her.

"Okay…" Aura said as she channeled a magic circle. "Flower Bomb!"

A large white flower appeared underneath Sakura and it exploded into white petals beneath her. Just then, the white petals were being sucked into Sakura's mouth and she swallowed every last petal.

"Thanks, Aura!" Sakura exclaimed as her wounds started to close up. "Forest Dragon…"

Karina tried to close the distance before Sakura could use her magic.

"Whirlwind!"

Sakura had surrounded them in a massive whirlwind of cherry blossom petals and when it subsided, Karina was down on the ground and knocked out. Sakura lied down on the ground and Flora went next to her while Aura and Jason walked over to Karina's unconscious body.

"What should we do with her?" Aura asked.

"Someone came by during my watch and she tasked me with either apprehending this woman or giving her information on her whereabouts." Jason told her. "Looks like it's the former… and thank goodness I didn't have to fight."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Spiral finally popped out of his tent and yawned. "… What did I miss?"

"Did you sleep during the whole thing?!" Jason exclaimed.

* * *

The Phoenix Dawn wizards were making their way back to Hargeon while keeping Karina restrained in magic-nullifying rope.

"So… is this lady going to pay us for bringing this thief to her?" Sakura asked.

"Well… it's not as simple as that." Jason stated.

"Speaking of which…" Spiral turned his attention to Karina. "If you steal secrets, why do you have a wanted poster? Is there a particular object that you stole that would instigate the Magic Council to put out a warrant?"

"I might call myself a thief, but I've never stolen a thing in my life." Karina answered.

"Like we're going to believe that." Flora said, crossing her arms.

"I believe her." Spiral spoke.

"What?" Flora questioned.

"You know my magic allows me to control and sense vibrations, right?" Spiral reminded. "Well, when someone tells a lie, there's always some sort of physical reaction even if it can't be seen. I can pick up that physical reaction and know whether or not someone is lying or hiding something." Spiral looked at Jason for a brief moment and thought. *Just like someone else I know…*

"… I got it!" Karina exclaimed. "I know why there's a warrant on my head!"

Just then, a bolt of lightning had struck near their feet and stopped dead in their tracks. When they looked to see where the lightning came from, they saw a man with gray spiky hair with a yellow streak on a few hairs and wearing sunglasses, a grey jacket with yellow lines across the sleeves, a black T-shirt and black leather pants.

"There you are, _Static_ (Age ?)!" Karina shouted.

"Let her go." The man named Static demanded. "Or die where you stand."

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to thank you readers for following my story so far, though I wish you would review more often. I mean, there are three chapters out and only the first chapter has any reviews in. Stay tuned for next time!


	5. Subject (Project Static Arc)

**Here's the next chapter, guys! I actually got it done before Mother's Day AND managed to feel good about my finals while I was writing this story instead of studying… Don't try that at home, kids. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The mages of Phoenix Dawn were confronted by a mysterious man that the captive Karina recognized as Static.

"Are you deaf? Let her go or I will kill you!" Static repeated himself.

Spiral then walked up to Static. "Explain yourself."

"… I think I see what you mean." Static smirked and shot a bolt of lightning Spiral that electrocuted him.

"Spiral!" The others shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Spiral shouted. "You guys go on ahead! I'll keep this guy busy!"

As the others were about to run off with Karina, Static was about to shoot them with lightning but Spiral quickly closed the distance.

"Sonic Allegretto!" Spiral struck Static with a relatively quick strike of his fist into his stomach.

Even with the amplification provided by his Sound Magic, the power didn't seem to damage him that much though it did get Static's attention.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Static asked, turning his attention to Spiral.

"No, this is!" Spiral shouted. "Sonic Falsetto!"

Spiral jumped up slightly and kicked Static in the skull with the heel of his shoe, the force of which was amplified by his Sound Magic. Jason and the others decided to continue making their way toward Hargeon while Spiral fought off Static. After that attack, Static got up from the ground and simply cracked his neck.

"Not bad at all." Static said. "Not even the other test subjects could actually hurt me."

"Test subjects?" Spiral asked.

* * *

As Jason, Sakura, Aura and Flora continued to take Karina to Hargeon, Aura looked back with concern on her face.

"Do you think Spiral can handle him?" Aura asked.

"He was the first one in our guild, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did take him out." Jason responded.

"I wouldn't count on it." Karina spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura questioned.

"Because Static isn't an ordinary wizard." Karina stated. "He's actually a magical research experiment. In fact, Static isn't even his real name; it was his new name once he became a test subject… That knowledge is probably why there's a warrant for my arrest."

"… I think I get it now." Jason said. "You found some dirt that a politician was trying to bury and now he wants you captured to keep it buried. That sound about right?"

Karina nodded. "I don't exactly know what went on in those experiments, but I do know that the lab in Hargeon must have been abandoned years ago."

"Wait, did you say Hargeon?" Aura asked. "Jason, do you think that's what Spiral felt under the city yesterday?"

"If that's the story, then we can't take her to that woman you mentioned." Sakura said.

"We're still going to her." Jason stated.

"What?!" The girls all shouted.

"Relax, I have no intention of losing to her." Jason clarified.

"What does that mean?" Sakura questioned.

"Since we caught Karina first, she and I have to fight to see which one will get her." Jason answered.

"That's crazy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No… It's honor."

The girls were dumbfounded by Jason's words, but continued following him anyway.

* * *

"Just who or what exactly are you?" Spiral demanded to know.

"… Heh, all right then." Static chuckled. "Since you're actually giving me a good fight, I'll tell you what happened nearly 20 years ago. I was once a powerful wizard working for the Royal Guard and even engaged."

Spiral took a closer look at Static's right hand and noticed there was a wedding ring on one of his fingers.

"One day, I was asked to take part in an experiment to further the magical capabilities of wizards." Static continued. "But that was before I knew… what it would cost me. The research was to find a way to unlock Second Origin within wizards."

"Second Origin?"

"Think of it as an extra reserve of magic energy once you're first supply has been depleted. What they didn't tell me was that in order for them to unlock my Second Origin… they had to transfer the life energy of another human being into me. The other human in that experiment… was my fiancée." Static then removed his sunglasses to reveal that his pupils were yellow and the white area was pitch-black. "The experiments also caused a mutation that makes me about as resilient as… I guess the best way to describe it would be that I'm already dead. It's kind of hard to explain and even I don't get it. Ever since the experiment was shut down, I was put in stasis and it wasn't until Karina came by that I was finally able to awaken again. That's why I'm protecting her. She has given me my freedom and my life back."

Spiral realized he didn't want to fight this guy anymore, as Static seemed like more of a victim than a threatening person. Static then stretched his arm out and some force was pulling Spiral toward him.

"Magnet Crash!" Static shouted as he grabbed Spiral and used some other force to slam him into the ground. "Who said we were done fighting?!"

"What the hell was that for?!" Spiral questioned as he got up, coughing up a bit of blood. *My Sound Magic should've picked up his heartbeat, but I don't sense anything from him.* He thought. "Were you lying this whole time?!"

"No, it was the truth. But you're giving me such a good fight I didn't want it to stop! Relax kid, I'm not gonna kill you, but you are going to feel this! Lightning Charge!" Static surrounded his body in electricity and ran toward Spiral.

"I… I get what you mean…" Spiral smirked. "This is kind of exhilarating. Better put all of my magic power into this last shot! Sonic…"

Spiral charged up a large sphere of magic in his hand and was about to strike Static as he almost reached him.

"Eroico!"

A massive blast of sound and electricity caused an explosion around the two and smoke was sent flying everywhere. When it finally cleared, both Spiral and Static had taken a severe amount of damage so much so that both of them fell to the ground at the same time, completely drained of energy.

"Huff… puff… Heh, you're not bad, kid." Static panted from exhaustion. "Even before the experiments, I was never as strong as you."

"Huff… puff… What can I say?" Spiral panted as well. "I've been training my whole life… You want to know something I haven't told my guild mates? I'm actually the son of a legendary ice wizard. She orphaned me a long time ago and I don't know why… I thought that maybe she didn't think I was worthy enough for her and that was why. Even today, I still question my own self-worth… Huh?"

"What is it?"

"I sense a large number of armored men approaching us from the direction we came from."

A battalion of Rune Knights showed up and surrounded them.

"Arrest them!" A man came from within the battalion.

"Wait…" Static recognized the man that stepped in front. "I remember you…"

* * *

Jason, Sakura, Flora, and Aura finally arrived at the entrance to Hargeon with Karina, where they could see that Kagura was waiting.

"I think we both know what happens next." Jason said to her.

Kagura nodded and the two of them readied for battle.

"Girls, stay back." Jason told his guild mates. "This fight is strictly between the two of us."

"Are you nuts?!" Karina questioned. "Don't you know who that is?!"

"Oh yes, I'm aware." Jason replied. "Kagura Mikazuchi, the strongest wizard of Mermaid Heel."

"Seriously?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Even I wouldn't fight someone that powerful as I am right now! At least let us help!"

"I know that's what you want, but this isn't about a job anymore." Jason said, still looking right at Kagura. "This is about honor. When I make a promise, I do my best to keep it."

Kagura smirked. "We're more alike than I thought." Kagura placed her hand on her sheathed sword. "Ready?"

Jason surrounded his arms in gusts of winds. "Ready."

The two stared each other down as their fight began.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm actually having one of my OCs fight Kagura in the next chapter. Don't worry I have no intention of making my OCs OP. Also, I want to make sure I don't have Kagura go OOC, so if I do that by accident let me know. I also plan to reveal this arc's villain in the next chapter. Stay tuned for next time.


	6. Jason vs Kagura (Project Static Arc)

**The next chapter is done. If I write Kagura OOC at any point by accident, please let me know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Jason and Kagura were ready to partake in their battle to decide who would walk away with the captured Karina while Sakura, Flora and Aura stood on the sidelines to watch the fight. After a few intense and long seconds of standing in place, both Jason and Kagura charged at each other.

"Zephyr Blades!" Jason sent forth a large gust at Kagura.

Kagura swung her unsheathed sword around accordingly to block the cutting attacks from Jason's attack. Kagura then quickly closed the distance between the two and went to swing her unsheathed sword at Jason, but he used a gust of wind to send himself up into the air to dodge the attack.

Kagura briefly closed her eyes and upon opening them, there was a sudden change in gravity around Jason that caused him to crash into the ground in an instant. Jason could feel that several bones in his body were almost broken.

"What just happened?" Flora asked.

"It's Kagura's specialty." Karina replied. "Gravity Change Magic. She can manipulate the gravity of any target, including herself."

While Jason was still lying on the ground, Kagura had jumped into the air and was about to stomp on him with her foot, sending her downward further with the use of her Gravity Change Magic. Jason quickly rolled out of the way and avoided the attack as Kagura hit the ground which didn't even seem to faze her at all.

"I see your reputation precedes you." Jason complimented.

"Flattery doesn't concern me." Kagura simply said before almost instantly appearing in front of Jason and striking him with her unsheathed sword.

Jason could feel like he got cut by the blade despite the fact that it was sheathed, although he didn't see any tears in his clothes or skin. Kagura then followed up with a swift kick to his face which knocked Jason onto the ground. Blood started dripping from the edges of Jason's mouth due to the last blow.

"Jason!" Aura shouted. "You should just surrender! That last attack almost broke your jaw!"

Jason simply got up, clearly suffering from the damage dealt by Kagura's attack. He then wiped the blood off his face and seemed to shrug off the pain. Kagura leered at Jason for a moment before trying to close the distance and strike him with her unsheathed sword.

"Zephyr Guard!"

Jason's arms were surrounded by gusts of wind again, crossed his arms in front of his chest and quickly used them to block Kagura's sword attack.

"Zephyr Scissors!"

Jason uncrossed his arms and Kagura was hit by an X-shaped wind slash that sent her back a fair distance. Her bruised face made it evident that Jason landed a fairly powerful attack.

*Even after receiving my attacks, he was still able to land such a powerful attack.* Kagura thought. *Then again, I did use the same tactic twice and he quickly found a way to counter it… but not this time.* "Slashing Form!"

Kagura lunged at Jason with her sword and was about to strike him with her sword.

"Zephyr Vacuum!"

The gust around Jason's left arm enlarged and started to suck Kagura into it, but this caused her sword to strike an intense blow to his abdomen. Jason let out a pained groan from the attack, but after that he simply smirked.

"Gotcha." He muttered.

Before Kagura could react, Jason had used his wind to shoot Kagura high up into the air. As Kagura was reaching the peak of the upward shot, she could see that Jason was charging up a large gust of wind in his hands.

"Time to end this…" Kagura muttered. "Slashing Form!"

Kagura used her Gravity Change Magic to make herself shoot toward the ground faster and amplify the power of her next attack. Jason then swung the wind in his arms toward Kagura just as she was right on top of him.

"Zephyr Tornado!"

A massive explosion completely surrounded the area in smoke and a powerful shockwave forced everyone else around to brace themselves, though they were sent flying a little bit but not by much. The girls were all lying on the ground on their stomachs while smoke still floated around the area.

"Is Jason okay?" Sakura wondered, trying to peer through the smoke.

"I hope so." Aura responded.

"Mfu-mfu!" Flora muffled while she was being pressed underneath Sakura's body.

"Flora, where are you?" Sakura asked.

"Unferfeath fyou." Flora muffled back.

Sakura lifted her body up a bit and Flora popped up with a very loud and long gasp.

"Thank you!" Flora panted from the lack of oxygen. "Why do you complain about your breasts when I almost got crushed by them?"

"Wait, I think I see something." Aura said.

The smoke started to thin more and more until they could see that Jason and Kagura were standing on the ground with their backs facing each other.

"… You win." Kagura said.

"No…" Jason responded.

Both started to fall to the ground.

"It's a draw…" Jason stated before he and Kagura hit the ground.

"I don't believe it…" Karina whispered with surprise. "He actually managed to go toe-to-toe with Kagura… and muster enough strength to end it in a draw…"

Even though Jason and Kagura were on the ground, they were still conscious.

"… Honestly, I went into this battle thinking I was going to lose." Jason admitted. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"You truly were a worthy opponent." Kagura said. "During the entirety of our battle, I could sense an unbreakable will. Not only that, but you were also pretty creative with the use of your magic."

"I could say the same thing about you." Jason complemented.

"Um, what is that?" Flora's voice broke their conversation.

Aura and Sakura looked to where Flora was pointing at and saw that a battalion of Rune Knights were approaching them with a tall, lanky and grey-haired old man wearing a large red and white robe at the front. When they finally stopped, the old man pointed directly at the group of wizards.

"By the order of me, _Connor Athene_ (Age 67), all of you are under arrest!" The old man ordered his knights.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "What for?!"

"If you resist, your friends will be killed on the spot!" The old man motioned his hand toward the knights.

Some of the knights moved out of the way to reveal that they had apprehended Spiral and Static.

"Spiral!" Aura shouted.

The knights had forced Aura, Sakura, Flora, Jason and even Kagura into their wagon with magic-nullifying cuffs around their wrists and ankles.

* * *

The wizards were taken to the central wizard prison and placed in various cells. In one cell, Spiral was holding onto the bars while Static just sat down leaning his back against the wall.

"Let us out of here!" Spiral shouted. "Why are they keeping us here?!"

"Because the asshole that had us arrested wants his secret to remain a secret." Static answered.

"So that guy…" Spiral put the pieces together in his head. "He's the politician responsible for the experiment that killed your wife?"

Static nodded. "The moment I saw that man…" He clenched his fist in rage. "I immediately wanted to punch him in the face until I got to his brains!"

"If only these bars didn't cancel out our magic, we could get out of here."

"Yeah, I could just bend regular prison bars with my Magnet Magic, but like you said these bars cancel out magic."

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Spiral looked to the wall in their cell.

* * *

"Give me back Flora right now, you righteous pricks!" Sakura shouted as she shook the bars violently.

Sakura was in a cell with Aura and Karina, and Aura had a look of disgust after hearing Sakura use such vulgar language.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Aura asked. "That's not ladylike at all."

"Screw manners!" Sakura kept shouting. "Who knows what they're doing to her!"

* * *

In the room where the guards sat around to keep an eye on the prisoners, Flora was lo ked up in a carrier cage with a key-operated lock. The guards were all playing some card game while drinking ale, completely distracted by the game.

*I need to get out of here and help the others out.* Flora thought.

She looked back and forth to see if anyone was looking at or paying any sort of attention to her, retracted the claw on her index finger and started to pick the lock with it. After several seconds she managed to successfully unlock the cage, which caused it to make a sound loud enough to alert one of the guards. She quickly pulled the cage door back while holding onto the bars. When the guard looked back to see what the noise was, he just saw Flora holding onto the bars like nothing else happened.

"Ehh, must be my imagination…" The guard groaned as he turned back to his fellow comrades.

Flora quietly sighed as she checked for anyone paying attention to her again. When the coast was clear, she gently and quietly pushed the cage door and slipped out of the room without drawing any attention and kept hidden in behind whatever cover was provided.

* * *

In another cell, Jason was lying on the poorly constructed bed with the back of his head resting on his arms.

*I don't understand why the two of us are sharing a cell.* Jason thought as he looked at the other person in the cell.

That other person was Kagura, who was simply standing and leaning against the cell wall. Upon her arrest, the guards also took her sword Archenemy.

*We are the only ones they captured where two people of the opposite sex share a cell.* Jason analyzed in his head. *Did they not have enough cells or-*

"Do you have any idea why the Rune Knights arrested us?" Kagura asked.

This broke Jason's train of thought and when he looked to her, she still had her typical serious expression on her face.

"… Apparently, Karina got some dirt on the politician that had us arrested." Jason answered. "That's why she had a warrant for her arrest. Since we know about it, the politician wants to make sure he secret never gets out. My guess is the Rune Knights and guards following his orders were lied to, bribed or working with him. Any one of those wouldn't surprise me."

"Psst…" A voice whispered from outside the cells.

Jason and Kagura turned their heads to the cell doors and saw Flora.

"Flora, you got out!" Jason whispered excitedly. "Do you have the keys?"

"Just as good." Flora whispered back as she flew up, picked the lock with her claw and with a click the cell door was unlocked.

"Thanks." Jason said as he walked out.

"Thank you." Kagura lightly bowed to Flora.

"Let's get everyone else out too." Jason said.

The others' cells were right next to each other so it didn't take long for the others to be rescued as well.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Flora!" Sakura hugged and cuddled Flora like a protective mother.

"Before we leave, we should grab our belongings." Spiral suggested as he stretched his body from being in such a cramped space. "Our weapons, provisions and money were all confiscated once they arrested us."

"Good call." Jason agreed. "But what's our plan for afterward?"

"The only way to clear our names is to force Athene to confess his crimes." Karina answered. "But once they realized we escaped, they'll send their elite officers to confront us."

"That settles it then." Spiral smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the fight! I thought I'd end the battle in a draw, though if the battle were to have a winner it would have been Kagura. With the draw, I feel I could establish a better connection between her and Jason. Why? It's a secret. Anyway, the next chapter is the final one for the story arc. Stay tuned.


	7. Jailbreak (Project Static Arc)

**The final chapter of this story arc is up. Plenty more stories will be waiting for you. I finished my finals last week, so I'm off for about two weeks. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And please review.**

* * *

Several guards were patrolling the halls, minding their own business, but then Kagura suddenly appeared before them and smacked both of them in their pressure points. The guards fell to the floor and Spiral and the others started to drag them away and take their uniforms. Jason and Kagura had put on the uniforms and hid the undressed guards in a nearby room.

"This should help us move through the area much more smoothly." Jason stated as he placed the face-covering helmet on. "The rest of you should pretend like you're still captured."

Kagura placed iron shackles on the other wizards and even Flora. "If we come across any other guards, we'll tell them we were ordered to escort you."

After everyone was ready to go, Jason and Kagura guided them through the various corridors. It seemed like no other guards were around until they came across the area that Flora escaped from.

"Hey, what are they doin' out?" One of the guards sitting at the table turned to them, clearly drunk.

"We were ordered to escort the younger prisoners to a new location." Jason answered. "Chancellor's orders."

The guards all looked at them for several seconds.

"… Eh, all right." The guards went back to their little card game.

After reclaiming their weapons and belongings, the group continued making their way through the prison until they came across an incredibly spacious and wide hallway with a large, red-painted and golden-rimmed door at the end of it.

"This must be the place." Jason said. "Athene must be inside."

Jason moved to open the door, but a pair of large, armored men fell down from the ceiling and Jason was knocked back by the shockwave of their entrance.

"You won't get away that easily! Right, Smog?" The man in green armor on the right boasted. He was very rotund and carried a large spear.

"Yes, Orin. You'll have to get through both of us before you can see the Chancellor!" The man in red armor on the left guffawed. He was just as fat as the other guy, but he carried a large hammer instead.

"We don't have a lot of time, so let's split into two groups of three and take them both on." Jason ordered. "Kagura, Sakura, you're with me. Spiral, Static, Aura, Karina, you take on the other guy."

Spiral, Static, Aura and Karina faced off against Orin while Jason, Kagura and Sakura faced off against Smog.

"Hammer of Gaia: Boulder Crash!" Smog shouted as he swung his hammer down on Jason, but he quickly got out of the way.

Kagura then used her Gravity Change magic on the hammer to keep Smog from picking it up.

"Forest Dragon Roar!" Sakura shot a massive breath attack at Smog.

"Hammer of Gaia: Spike!" An earth spike grew out from the end of the hammer that was touching the ground, causing it to be shot up into the air while Smog was still holding onto it. He then swung the hammer in front of Sakura's attack and deflected it toward the wall to his right.

"He broke my Gravity Change THAT easily?" Kagura said surprised, even though she didn't look like she was that surprised.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight." Jason gritted his teeth.

In the other fight, Orin thrust his spear forward and released a stream of water at Spiral.

"Spear of Pontus: Piercing River!"

Spiral charged right into the path of the water stream and used a magical shot of Sound Magic to match with the vibrations of the water to hold it back.

"Static, now!" Spiral shouted.

Static charged up electricity in the palms of his hands. "Lightning Spear!"

Static shot a spear of lightning at the stream of water which conducted the electricity. Orin stopped the water stream and backed off to prevent himself from being electrocuted. Just as Orin finished moving back, Karina appeared behind him with her Speed Talons activated.

"Claw Magic: Searing Raptor!" Karina shouted as her left hand was covered in red magic shaped like hooked claws.

Karina slashed Orin's back, leaving a massive red wound on his back from both the magic and the blood.

Aura held up her scythe and charged it with magic energy. "Flower Scythe: Dahlia Cross!" She swung her scythe and two sharp series of white flower petals came out from it.

The blades of petals struck Orin and actually pierced through his armor.

"Gah!" Orin groaned in pain.

"Hammer of Gaia: Sand Eruption!" Smog slammed his hammer into the ground and an eruption of sand occurred from underneath Jason, Kagura and Sakura.

However, Jason used his magic to absorb the sand into his Zephyr Magic.

"Zephyr Sandstorm!" Jason hurled the sandy whirlwind back at Smog and hit him with the barrage of wind and sand.

Smog fell to his knees, as well as Orin.

"Smog, I think it's time we finally use it." Orin said.

"I agree." Smog replied as the two got to their feet. "We've never fought an opponent strong enough to force us to use this."

The two tapped the tip of their weapons together.

"Unison Raid: Mud Wave!"

A tidal wave of mud formed in front of them and Sakura jumped in front of it.

"I've got this!" Sakura shouted as she raised her arms and surrounded them in cherry blossom petals. "Forest Dragon Wing Attack!"

With two long wings of cherry blossom petals, Sakura parted the wave in two and dissipated them.

"… Was that all you got?" Sakura smirked.

Both Orin and Smog were shocked that their attack was stopped so easily.

"Here's a real Unison Raid!" Spiral shouted as he and Static jumped into the air and joined their magic together.

"Thundering Storm!" Spiral and Static mixed their Sound and Lightning Magic and used it to blast Orin into unconsciousness.

"Orin!" Smog shouted.

"We're not done yet!" Jason shouted as Kagura charged at Smog with her sword. He complimented her with a blast of his Zephyr Magic, which surrounded her sword in wind.

"Zephyr Slashing Form!"

Kagura had slashed Smog multiple times without leaving a single cut on his body, but still caused him to fall to the ground unconscious alongside Orin.

"That takes care of them." Spiral said. "All that's left is Athene himself."

Static kicked the right part of the door open, but due to its size and weight it only moved a few inches, but Static quickly turned into a bolt of lightning and went inside the room. The others opened the door and followed him. When they managed to get in, they could see that Static was grasping the back of Athene's head and bashing his forehead against his desk.

"Confess!" Static demanded as he bashed Athene's head against the desk again.

This time, blood started to fall down Athene's face.

"Force them to drop all the charges on us and we'll let you live!" Static continued yelling at him.

"I'd rather die than let that secret get out!" Athene refused.

"That can be arranged!" Static said as he started bashing his head against the desk again.

"We need him alive in order to clear our names." Jason told Static before walking forward to the front of the desk. He looked to a magic microphone and smirked. "Spiral, could you do me a favor?"

"Huh?" Spiral reacted and looked at the microphone. "… Oh, I see…" He smirked as well. He then walked up to Athene and placed his index and middle finger of one hand on Athene's throat and placed the fingers on his other hand on his own throat.

* * *

The guards were all mobilizing after realizing that the captive wizards had escaped. However, a voice rang throughout the halls of the prison.

"_This is Chancellor Athenes with an important announcement."_ Athene's voice spoke through a magic PA system. _"I can't keep this secret hidden any longer. The Secret Thief Karina and the wizards captured with her are all innocent. The truth is that they are responsible for letting that secret get out and didn't want it revealed… until now."_

* * *

Back in the Chancellor's room, Athenes was tied to his chair while Spiral was speaking into the magic microphone with Athenes's voice.

"_Nearly 20 years ago, I conducted a series of inhumane experiments and countless people have lost their lives, both literally and figuratively."_ Spiral continued speaking in Athenes' voice. _"All those years of guilt have finally gotten to me, and I wish to repent for my sins. I am waiting in my office for you all to arrest me. I promise not to resist."_

Spiral turned off the magic PA system and placed his fingers on his throat again.

"That should take care of it." Spiral said in his normal voice.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you could sound like someone else, but I had to take a gamble and try it." Jason stated. "Glad it all worked out. We should probably get out of here before the guards get here. Even though we've cleared our names, it wouldn't matter if they found us with the 'former chancellor' tied up."

The wizards left through the window and escaped the area.

* * *

They had stopped at the train station, though Sakura wasn't happy about the idea of riding another train.

"Do we really have to ride that thing again?" Sakura whined. "I can't take moving vehicles!"

"I must admit." Kagura said to Jason. "You're a lot more cautious and resourceful than I thought when we first met… You actually kind of remind me of my older brother."

"Thanks for the complement." Jason replied.

*… I think she liiiikes him!* Flora thought.

"The next time we meet, it will be at the Grand Magic Games." Kagura smiled before turning around and leaving. "Those two can go do whatever they want. I'm not concerned about this job anymore."

Jason smiled at Kagura as she walked away and then turned to Static and Karina. "So, what are you two going to do now that you're free?"

Karina had to think about it for a few minutes before she could bring up an answer. "… Maybe we'll join a guild. I mean, constantly going out on missions and discovering more secrets? I'm starting to wonder why I didn't go into the wizarding business in the first place."

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Spiral muttered under his breath. "Anyway, what about you, Static?"

"Karina's the one that gave me my freedom back, so wherever she goes, I'll go." Static answered. "Though I really hope we'll join your guild so we can fight as much as I want." He said with a smirk at Spiral.

That last statement left Karina thinking.

As the Phoenix Dawn wizards boarded the train back to Roseshade, Karina started to walk toward the ticket booth.

"Come on, we better hurry if we're to make our train." Karina simply said to him.

* * *

After the train had arrived in Roseshade, the Phoenix Dawn wizards were headed back to the guild hall.

"How come it took so long for us to get back here?" Sakura asked. "That train ride took longer than it should have."

"Our stop was well over an hour ago." Flora pointed out. "We had to wait for you to stop blowing chunks all over the train tracks before we could leave."

"Huh?" Spiral noticed someone approaching them. "Master Blaise, what are you doing here?"

Blaise approached the wizards. "You haven't been the only ones on jobs in this guild. I had to obtain money in order to move our guild hall."

"Wait, you moved the guild hall?" Spiral asked. "How many jobs did you go on anyway?"

"She IS a Wizard Saint, so she must have access to higher paying jobs." Jason surmised. "And to complete them within such a small span of time is a credit to her strength."

"Follow me." Blaise said as she led them further into town.

She had led the younger wizards to a fairly big building. It wasn't the biggest building in town, in fact, it was somewhere in the middle in terms of size, and it wasn't the best looking building either, but it was sufficient to play host to an entire guild of wizards and not make a bad impression on potential guild mates. A sign with the guild's name and emblem emblazoned in red rose above the walkway leading to the guild's entrance.

"At least it looks better than our previous guild hall." Aura said.

"We also gained a few more members while you were away." Blaise added. "Two of them just joined an hour ago."

"We got off the train an hour ago." Jason said. "We must have missed them when we got off the-Wait a minute…"

* * *

"Hi, guys!" Karina waved to them, now wearing the Phoenix Dawn guild mark on her waist so the upper half of the mark could be seen while she had pants on and colored pink.

"KARINA!" Spiral, Sakura, Flora, Jason and Aura all yelled in surprise.

Karina and Static were the only other people in the guild hall at this time.

"We decided to join your guild." Karina said. "I mean, it's because of you that we're not being followed by knights anymore. Static and I owe you a lot for all you guys did."

"On top of that…" Static said, now bearing the Phoenix Dawn guild mark on his left forearm and colored black. "I can fight you anytime I want." Static got in front of Spiral with electricity charged in his hands.

"Can it wait until later? I'm tired." Spiral sighed from exhaustion.

"Yes! They have real showers now!" Aura exclaimed as she ran toward the guild hall's shower room.

Everyone else just stared at where Aura went.

"… That was weird." Spiral simply said.

* * *

**A/N:** Quiz Time! Can you guess where I got the name and weapon ideas for Orin and Smog? I'll give you a hint: They're a boss fight in a video game. If you answer right… you get a button! Anyway, this chapter ends the current story arc, but another one is on the horizon. Next chapter I'm going to introduce more OC characters I created for this fanfic. Stay tuned for next time!


	8. New Guildmates

**This chapter I'm bringing in new OCs that I created into the OC guild I created… Why did I match those exact words up? I don't know, I'm crazy like that. And for those of you who answered the quiz correctly at the end of the last chapter. *places buttons on each person saying 'I'm a Smartie!'* Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter… And why are there hardly any reviews?!**

* * *

At the new Phoenix Dawn guild hall, Spiral was lying on one of the tables taking a quiet, peaceful nap. Jason, Sakura, Aura and Flora were all out on another job together, as well as Static and Karina, and Spiral just wanted to stay in town and relax, not feeling up to doing any jobs. After a few minutes had passed, someone had entered the guild hall. It was a small (about 4 feet tall), cute young girl with dark blue hair tied into two tiny pigtails, wearing heavy silver armor with a pink cape and carrying a greatsword with a silver blade and light green hilt. She noticed Spiral sleeping on the table and walked up to him.

"Um… Excuse me?" She spoke, trying to gently wake up the young man.

Spiral slowly opened his eyes to see the unfamiliar face, which caused him to jump up in surprise.

"I guess you heard me then?"

"Hold on…" Spiral said as he twisted some sort of invisible dial around his ears. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I used my magic to block out any noise."

"You didn't even hear me?!" She exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

"Uh…" She seemed to twiddle her thumbs trying to come up with an answer. "It's… uuuum…"

"I only asked you for a name."

"Her name is _Azusa Hirano_ (Age 13)." Blaise's voice stated as she came up to them. "She's one of the new wizards that joined our guild a couple of days ago. You didn't tag along with Jason and the others?"

"I felt kind of lazy, so they went on without me." Spiral answered. "Plus it gives them more money to save for their own places. I'm content with just using the money on food or comic books when I can just sleep here on the tables."

"Speaking of which, when was the last time you changed your clothes?" Blaise questioned in a motherly tone. "Or took a bath?"

"… Uuuhh…" Spiral had absolutely no response to either of those questions.

"Go take a shower RIGHT NOW and I'll get your clothes cleaned by the time you get out." Blaise demanded, pointing to the guild hall's showers.

"… Whatever." Spiral jumped off the table and headed for the guild hall's showers.

"I'm sorry about Spiral." Blaise apologized to Azusa. "He can be quite childish at times."

"It's… no problem." Azusa simply answered as she looked back at Spiral once more.

* * *

Spiral was in the middle of his shower as he thought to himself. *This is actually quite relaxing. I should do this more often.* He then sensed someone come into the shower room with his magic. Thankfully, there was a wall between the changing area and the showers so they couldn't see him. *Who's there?*

Spiral turned the water off, grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and kept his body against the wall. He leaned in toward the edge to see that a young woman was in the changing room placing something in one of the baskets.

"Who are you?!" Spiral shouted as he stood up and pointed at the young woman.

She turned around, revealing herself to have short blue hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt, azure fingerless gloves, black shorts and black shoes with white laces.

"Ah!" She exclaimed from the sudden outburst. "I-I was just bringing you your clean clothes. I hope I sufficiently cleaned them."

"Wait…" Spiral questioned. "You're the one that cleaned my clothes?"

"Did-did Master Blaise not tell you about me?"

"She was pretty quick to send me to the shower." Spiral rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I'm one of the new members of the guild. My name's _Aqua Mare_ (Age 16)." She held out her hand, but then looked down and saw Spiral with the towel around his waist. "Maybe we should save the handshake for after you've changed."

* * *

After Spiral had changed, he went over to the request board to see that a few more jobs had been posted.

"Looks like our guild's moving up nicely…" Spiral muttered to himself. "Better work on getting a new job so I can actually get more clothes so Aqua doesn't have to keep washing them."

"It's no big deal, actually." Aqua said as she walked up to the request board. "It's not as taxing or time consuming as you might think. Besides, I enjoy cleaning. So, what job are you thinking of taking on?"

"Hmmm…" Spiral looked over the board until he pointed toward one of the jobs. "This one seems to pay well. For clearing out a Dark Guild stronghold for the army there's a reward of 1,800,000 J. Must be pretty strong to have a reward that large and it's not even an S-Class quest."

"What Dark Guild is it?"

Spiral looked at the job posting again and recognized the name. "… The Bladed Foxes. Not these guys again…"

"You've encountered them before?"

"Yeah, and on the first job I ever took with this guild. Well, no use complaining about it if it pays as well as it does."

"Hey, do you mind if I come with you? If the job really IS as difficult as it sounds, you could use all the help you can get."

"I don't have a problem if you want to tag along."

"Excuse me?" Azusa's voice spoke from behind them.

When they looked at her, she was twiddling her thumbs again and not making any sort of eye contact with them.

"Is it okay if… I tag along, too?" Azusa asked. "I kn-know I don't seem like it, but I'm a very capable wizard."

"How are you able to walk around in that armor and that huge sword without getting tired?" Aqua questioned.

"I wear two magic rings." Azusa answered. "One to amplify my physical strength and the other to increase my stamina."

"Well, now that that's been addressed, let's go." Spiral said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Near the Bladed Foxes stronghold, Spiral, Azusa and Aqua were hiding in some bushes and keeping an eye on the dark wizards that were patrolling the area.

"Okay, before we think of a strategy, I'm going to see if there are any traps lying about." Spiral said before placing his hand on the ground to sense the vibrations and placement of any wizards on patrol or any traps set up. "… Okay, it doesn't seem like there are many of them in there; those traps are probably the only real threat, at least for us."

The young mages had made it past the traps by either avoiding them or intentionally triggering them through various means. Once they made it to the front of the stronghold, Spiral smirked before giving the final order.

"Now we charge in and take them by storm!" Spiral whispered loudly to his comrades before charging in toward the fortress.

Just as the wizards guarding the front gate were ready to strike, Spiral had blasted them with his Sound Magic and eventually kicked them through the front door. Azusa and Aqua simply looked at him like he was insane.

"There goes the element of surprise…" Aqua sighed in exasperation as she and Azusa charged in as well.

"Sonic Bass!" Spiral shouted as he shot a slow, large sound wave at various wizards in the hallway he was in.

"Don't keep all the fun to yourself, Spiral!" Aqua said while carrying a sword made out of water in her right hand. "Aqua Ictus!"

A slash of water came from Aqua's sword and covered a wide and large area in front of her, taking out at least a dozen wizards.

"My Aqua Magic allows me to use the water around me for whatever I want." Aqua stated.

"The name of your magic sounds like an ego trip." Spiral retorted.

"I don't have an ego!" Aqua yelled back. "That's just the name of my magic!"

"Get the girl!" One of the wizards shouted as several of them surrounded Azusa. "Time to blast her with our Darkness Magic!"

All of the wizards blasted dark energy beams at Azusa, but Azusa didn't flinch at all from the sight of it.

"Darkness Guard!" Azusa moved her hands and a giant dark purple shield appeared in front of her.

All of the blasts of dark magic, even the ones from behind her, dissipated upon touching the edge of the magical barrier that surrounded Azusa.

"One of my abilities is Elemental Guard Magic." Azusa stated. "Any magic of the same element that touches the area of its barrier is negated. But I also have an offensive version of this magic: Elemental Augment Magic." Azusa's sword became surrounded by wind. "Wind Sword!"

Azusa swung her sword around and the wind around the sword released, striking down all of the guards that were all surrounding her.

* * *

In less than a half hour, the young mages had wiped out the entirety of the forces inside the stronghold. They went back to where the Fiore army was mobilized to collect their reward.

"The entire stronghold has been taken care of and all traps have been disabled." Spiral informed the captain of the division.

"That was awfully quick." The captain said. "You're all so young and yet you managed to take out every last one of those wizards without so much as a scratch. Your guild is lucky to have powerful wizards like yourselves."

"Thank you for the compliment." Aqua said.

"Here's your reward of 1,800,000 J." The captain said, handing Spiral three money bags. "Each bag contains 600,000 J, assuming you're all splitting it all equally."

"Thank you." Spiral accepted the reward before leaving with his guild mates. He tossed one bag each to Aqua and Azusa. "Here are your shares of the reward money. After a few more jobs, I can afford my own place AND new clothes."

"What kind of place do you have in mind?" Azusa asked.

"Maybe an apartment, nice enough to leave a positive impression, but nothing fancy." Spiral answered. "I mean, if I'm going to live on my own I might as well get a place big enough for one person."

"That makes sense." Aqua said. "Unless you plan to have a family there's no need for a full-fledged house. Oh, I keep forgetting to ask, but are there any S-Class wizards in our guild?"

"None that I'm aware of, but considering the guild just started you shouldn't really count on there being 'official' S-Class wizards." Spiral replied. "While I'm sure we have wizards of that caliber, there haven't been any tests or exams to go through it. It might be a while before we officially have an S-Class wizard in the guild."

"You're right…" Aqua lowered her head slightly. "I should have expected that there weren't any yet."

"Um… Spiral?" Azusa spoke up.

"What is it?" Spiral asked.

"… It's… nothing…" Azusa shyly responded.

*She's hiding something…* Spiral thought. *But from the way her heart is reacting, I probably shouldn't worry about it until she's ready.*

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all like the new OCs I introduced! There are still a few more to come, but we'll get to them when we get to them. I'm off for this week and the next, so hopefully I can get plenty of work done on this story and my other ones, a couple of which I haven't updated in a while. And for the love of god, someone leave a review! The suspense and negative self-esteem are killing me! T_T


	9. Hikari

**Recently I have gotten a review that gave me particular criticisms about my story. Thankfully, it wasn't flaming and was just an opinion, but I had a third party look over my story and gave me some criticisms that I definitely should address. Out of those, here are the ones that I have to take and how I plan to approach them:**

**1) Add more males characters – This I can definitely try to do, as I did have at least one other planned, but I'm having trouble thinking of other male characters. So maybe I'll open up OC submission via PM if you have any ideas for male characters. That should help things in that regard.**

**2) Implied romance feels forced and unrealistic – Okay, I don't know anything about relationships as I've never been in one, though I'm still sure I know more about them than what **_**Twilight**_** portrays it should be. However, I'm not sure which character is being pointed at here, but I can tell you it is not Azusa. Also, the romance that I know I'm trying to imply is to build up to something for that character later on in the story, but I guess I don't need to hammer it in every chance I get. However love takes on many different forms and requires different amounts of time to take effect. I mean, with Fairy Tail nobody complains about the instant crush/love that Juvia had for Gray or Lyon had for Juvia.**

**3) Character dialogue is weak – To be fair, I actually run the dialogue through my head and make sure it sounds what a real conversation sounds like. I also only apply exposition when it's needed. But I've been told that it's not easy… at all. But maybe before I update a chapter, I could read it over again for anything that might sound unnatural. Everyone has a different way of speaking so what might be unnatural to you might be natural to someone else.**

**Don't expect these changes to be instantaneous. I know I'm not a great writer, but I do want to learn and I do write this story for fun. However, I also don't want to bore people. From now on, I won't be asking anyone to review; only review if you feel like it. Anyway enjoy… or be bored.**

* * *

Spiral was once again lying down on the table after having completed another job. Jason had walked up to him and sat down at the table.

"Doesn't that get uncomfortable at all?" Jason asked.

"I've relaxed on worse." Spiral answered. "… Do you even have your own place yet?"

"I do." Jason answered. "It's a nice apartment right here in town."

"I'm still looking around for something that's affordable enough for my lifestyle."

"Anyway, I'm off to go on another job. See you later."

Just as Jason left, Blaise approached Spiral with a book in her arms.

"Spiral, if you're not doing anything could you do me a favor?" Blaise asked. "I just need you to take this book back to the church. Just say that I sent you and they will handle the rest."

"Sure, no problem." Spiral said as he was handed the book.

* * *

Spiral had arrived at the Roseshade church and went into the library. Upon entering, he saw a young girl with light purple hair of medium length and eyes as blue as the ocean wearing an orange clerical robe standing at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Spiral asked. "I'm here to return this. Master Blaise sent me here."

"Oh, are you a wizard from Phoenix Dawn?" She asked. "I've always wanted to be in a guild… but that's a long, complicated story that I'm sure you don't want to hear." She had a slight laugh during her last comment.

She took the book from Spiral and headed toward a bookshelf to put it back. She walked up the ladder to a shelf about 15 feet high. However, Spiral noticed something about the ladder; one of the legs was about to break apart.

"Look out!" Spiral shouted.

"Huh?" The girl looked down, but as soon as she did the foot of the ladder broke. "WAAAH!"

She fell back and the back of her head was about to hit the floor until Spiral dashed in and grabbed her.

"You all right?" Spiral asked the girl.

The girl just looked at Spiral's face and blushed from being so close to a boy's face.

"Um…" She mumbled. "Y-yes… Thank you…"

Spiral let her down and onto her feet and she went over to the ladder to see why it broke.

"Oh, looks like the wood on the ladder rotted." She sighed in exasperation. "I'll have to order a new one." She then turned to Spiral. "Thanks again for saving me."

"I'm just glad that you're safe." Spiral said.

There was a bit of awkwardness in the air for a bit as neither one of them said anything for almost a minute.

"Uh, anyway, my name is _Hikari Suta_ (Age 14)." She said. "What's yours?"

"Spiral Yuki." Spiral answered as he held out his hand.

Hikari shook his hand. "I hope I can see you again."

"You, too. You seem really nice."

"Thanks."

* * *

After a day of looking at apartments, Spiral had returned to the guild hall and was looking at the request board again.

*I should probably find another job to do and get some extra money.* He thought.

While he was lost in thought, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and recognized who it was.

"Hikari?" Spiral asked, surprised to see her.

She was now wearing an orange V-neck shirt that exposed some slight cleavage and a dark blue medium length skirt.

"Hi, Spiral." Hikari said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got off work. But I also got to thinking that since now that there's a guild near the church, I should finally join one." Hikari smiled at Spiral. "Also… I think you're an absolute cutie!"

Hikari glopped Spiral into a tackle hug and affectionately rubbed her face against his arm.

"You're just so kind and heroic! It's like something out of a comic book!" Hikari said.

"I read comic books, does that count?" Spiral asked.

* * *

In Blaise's office, she was looking over several reports and papers. Some of them were from the Magic Council, one or two were from either Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale on their continued search for the missing Fairy Tail wizards.

*It's been over 6 years since that day.* Blaise thought.

_(Flashback)_

_It was late X784 and an 18 year old Blaise was walking into the town of Magnolia._

_*I can't wait to join the Fairy Tail guild!* She thought. *After years of training in Mermaid Heel, I finally feel confident enough in my abilities to join!*_

_She came across the Fairy Tail guild hall and walked right inside. Upon walking inside, the people in the guild looked toward the door as if they were hopeful for something, but upon seeing Blaise the hope on their faces were replaced by disappointment._

"_Is everything all right?"_

_(End Flashback)_

Blaise turned her head and looked at the pictures of her and the guild mates from the various guilds she had joined over the years: Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale.

Knock. Knock.

"Master Blaise?" Spiral's voice spoke from outside the office door. "We have a new member that wants to join."

Blaise let out a nostalgic sigh before standing up and walking to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Flora were walking back from the train station after completing another mission.

"Why do we have to keep riding trains?" Sakura asked, still clearly getting over her motion sickness. "From now on, I'm walking to the clients."

"Isn't that inconvenient for the clients?" Flora asked.

"I don't care, as long as I don't have to ride any more vehicles." Sakura groaned.

The two finally arrived back at the guild hall and entered.

"We're back!" Sakura said loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

"Hey!" Spiral said as he came out of the office.

"Still being lazy?" Flora asked.

"I was thinking of going out on a job, if you must know." Spiral responded.

"Spiral!" Hikari exclaimed as she came out of the office and hugged him from behind. "I'm officially a member of Phoenix Dawn! You want to know where I had my guild mark placed?"

"Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"I'm your new guild mate, Hikari." She introduced herself.

"Might I ask why you are being so chummy around Spiral?" Flora asked.

"Because he's going to be my future boyfriend."

"… I literally have no response for that." Flora said.

"… Wouldn't this be the point where Sakura gets upset because there's a girl with bigger boobs than-" Spiral was about to say, but then he noticed that Sakura was already asleep on the table.

"… Great, there's two of you now." Flora said looking at Spiral.

"What was that about boobs?" Hikari asked with an almost suggestive smile. "Ooh, you're a little naughty, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?!" Spiral said, his cheeks turning pink. "No I'm not!"

"I think the flush on your cheeks says otherwise." Flora said.

"Why are you making it worse?!" Spiral asked.

"That's just who I am." Flora shrugged.

* * *

On a train leaving town, Spiral and Hikari were both looking out the window and watching the sunset.

"What about your work at the church?" Spiral asked.

"I already took care of that with the reverend. I'm still going to help out at the church, but I also want to spend as much time with my new guild mates as I can."

"Phew, I thought you gave up your job entirely."

"Of course I wouldn't, I owe my life to the reverend."

"You DID mention a long, complicated story."

"Well… let's just say that he gave me a home when I didn't have one."

"If that's all you want to say about right now, I'm cool with that."

"Thank you for understanding." Hikari smiled.

* * *

Later that night in a giant mansion in a series of mountains, a young man had beaten up a knight wearing black armor and knocked him into the ground. The young man had black, well-groomed hair, had blood red eyes and wore a long black cape with a white cotton shirt and black cotton pants.

"That'll be enough training for today." The young man said as he walked away.

The knight was carried out by some other knights and taken to the infirmary.

"Master _Xanders_ (Age 18), care for some wine?" His butler asked.

"Please, thank you." The man named Xanders said. He sat down at a small table and took a sip from his wine glass. "Even when I hold back, they hardly put up a fight."

"Surefire proof of your strength, Master Xanders. The crown will assuredly be yours."

"Even so, I won't be outdone by the other families." Xanders took another sip of his wine before speaking again. "I wonder…"

* * *

**A/N:** Before I give my closing comments, let me announce that I am officially opening OC submissions, but only for male characters. If you want to submit one, give me the information in the following format:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Magic and Move List:

History:

I will only accept a minimum of 5 and a maximum of 10. Anyway, I at least hope you enjoyed this chapter and think I'm improving as a writer, even a little. Like I said in my earlier comment, you don't have to review unless you want to; I'm done with that shtick, even though part of it was joking.


	10. Drain (Nosferatu Arc)

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! For those of you that submitted OCs, I plan to introduce them the chapter after this next story arc. This is so you guys won't have to wait for chapter updates, but also so I can have more time for more OC submissions and plan to introduce them. Just would like to offer that as a warning. Also from now on, I will provide a date at the beginning of certain chapters.**

* * *

_September 1, X790_

At the Phoenix Dawn guild hall, the young wizards were all waiting for more jobs to be posted. After a few minutes of waiting, Blaise came out of her office holding a small stack of papers.

"Before you all try to take a job, I have a special announcement to make!" Blaise said loud enough for the few guild members there were. "There is one S-Class quest among them. Since we do not have any S-Class wizards at this moment, this time only will I allow you to take on a request like this. However, should you take on this request come see me in my office before you leave. On a side note, this guild will hold its first S-Class Examination on March 23 and the candidates will be announced one week before that. Now that all of that has been addressed, I'll take my leave."

Blaise placed all of the requests on the request board while keeping the S-Class request separate. Once she had left, the group went to the request board to look at the S-Class request.

"What's the S-Class quest?" Aura asked.

Jason looked closer at the request flier and read it out loud. "'Powerful wizards wanted for training seminar. Reward… Ho. Ly. Shit."

"What?" Spiral asked. "What's the reward?"

Spiral and Sakura both looked closer at the reward money for the job. "… 200 million J?!"

"Just for a training seminar?!" Aqua asked.

"Why would a job like that have a reward that large?" Static questioned.

"Who cares?!" Spiral shouted. "I'm going to see if Master Blaise can approve me for this?"

"No, you don't!" Sakura leapt on Spiral and pinned him to the ground. "I'm going on this job!"

"What do you need the money for?" Spiral argued.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura argued back. "I'm pretty sure you're going to blow it all on comic books!"

"Shut up!" Spiral shouted.

"Why not take on the job together?" Jason suggested.

* * *

Flora stood with a painted map behind her.

"… And then…" She said.

* * *

Spiral, Sakura, Flora, Jason and Hikari were all walking together toward a mountain range surrounded by dark clouds.

"How come the Master insisted on a group of us going?" Sakura whined.

"She said it was best if we went in a group for an S-Class quest." Jason answered. "Considering we haven't really proven that yet, I'm not surprised."

"I'm just glad I get to come along." Hikari said, walking very closely to Spiral.

"I'm wondering what kind of person would put such a request." Spiral said as he looked at the path ahead of them. "I can sense a mansion in these mountains, so I wouldn't expect them to be, quote-on-quote, 'normal'."

The group continued walking until they arrived at the mansion Spiral had mentioned where a butler was waiting for them. Jason held up the request flier to him.

"We're wizards from the Phoenix Dawn guild." Jason said as he showed him his guild mark. "We're here for the request you put up."

"Please, come in." The butler said as he opened the door and led them to the mansion's basement, which was just an arena with a few benches. "The Master will be with you shortly. Would you care for any refreshments?"

"I could use a head of lettuce, if you don't mind." Sakura said. "Don't cut it up though; I can eat the whole thing."

The butler had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Er, right."

After the butler left, the wizards looked around at the arena.

"Why would someone build a mansion in a place like this?" Jason wondered. "Aren't they afraid of the ground giving way?"

After a few minutes of waiting, the butler arrived with a head of lettuce, which Sakura took gleefully and chomped it down. Just as she had finished, someone else had entered the basement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my master." The butler said, bowing to the new arrival. "Xanders Nosferatu."

"Thank you, Wilson." Xanders said, then turning to the wizards. "So, you're the wizards that accepted my request? I was expecting people much… older. More experienced."

"Don't underestimate us." Sakura said, somewhat glaring at Xanders.

"My apologies, I didn't mean any offense by it." Xanders said.

"Your request said you needed wizards for a training seminar." Jason said.

"Yes, let me fill you in on that." Xanders said. "You see, I've been sparring with my elite guards for years now and I no longer feel like I'm any getting stronger. That is why I put out that request; so that I have the opportunity to train with powerful wizards."

Spiral was lost in thought for a bit before speaking. "What exactly are you training for?"

"Well… I guess it would be all right if I told you." Xanders smirked. "The Nosferatu Clan isn't one massive family like most clans. It is instead different families with different bloodlines that specialize in one particular magic. With so many families, we didn't know how to decide which family would act as clan leader. So every 20 years, there's an event in which each family's heirs fight for the crown and the next one happens to be in three days."

"And in order to assure your victory, you want us to spar with you so you can get stronger?" Spiral guessed.

"Correct." Xanders replied before standing up. "So, which of you shall challenge me first?"

"… I will!" Sakura shouted as she stood up triumphantly. "You don't look so tough!"

"Hmph, very well then." Xanders said before jumping to one side of the arena.

Sakura took the other side and readied herself for battle.

"Don't hold back, okay?" Xanders asked.

"Take him down, Sakura!" Flora cheered.

"… Go!" Xanders shouted before charging at Sakura with his fist glowing orange. "Drain Palm!"

Xanders smashed his right palm into Sakura and sent her flying into the wall.

"You have just witnessed the signature spell of the Nosferatu Clan: Drain Magic." Xanders said. "Once any of my attacks strike you, I replenish my magic energy by stealing yours."

"Really?" Sakura asked as she got up like nothing happened. "I don't feel any different from before."

"Was his attack really that weak?" Spiral asked. "Or is Sakura just too strong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Flora asked. "Sakura is a vegan AND a Forest Dragon Slayer."

"So?" Hikari asked.

"Figure it out on your own." Flora said.

"… Wait, so Sakura has a massive reservoir of magic energy?" Spiral asked.

Flora nodded. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner."

"Time to show you what I can do!" Sakura shouted before breathing in deep. "Forest Dragon Roar!"

Sakura shot her breath attack at Xanders, but he surrounded his hand in his magic and used it to part the breath while draining the magic from it.

"As long as my magic makes contact with anything containing magic energy, I can drain it." Xanders stated.

Sakura completely blindsided Xanders in a near instant and charged magic power in her hands.

"Forest Dragon… Thorn Claw!"

Sakura's hand was surrounded in cherry blossom petals which formed the shape of a giant dragon claw. Xanders didn't have enough time to counter it as Sakura brought the claw down on him. When the smoke cleared, Xanders was lying on the ground and Sakura was still standing.

"Amazing…" Xanders muttered. "Is that really the power of a Dragon Slayer?"

"Master Xanders!" Wilson shouted.

Xanders sat up. "I'm fine, Wilson. I made the right decision in requesting guild wizards. You're all worthy of your S-Class titles."

"Uh… we're not S-Class wizards." Jason said.

"… Huh?" Xanders asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our guild doesn't have any S-Class wizards yet, but our master approved of our acceptance of this mission." Jason clarified.

*Incredible…* Xanders thought. *She's not even an S-Class wizard and yet she managed to defeat me with very little effort and very little of her magic drained. Just how strong are these wizards?*

"Hey, if you keep training with us, you'll get really strong by the time your little tournament comes along." Jason assured.

Xanders just stared at the wizards for a moment, but then smirked and gave a light chuckle. "Our next session will be in three hours. That should be enough time for me to recover. Wilson, please show our guests to their rooms."

"As you wish, Master Xanders." Wilson said, bowing to him.

* * *

Wilson guided them to one of the guest rooms within the large mansion.

"Gentlemen, this is your room." Wilson said as he opened the door.

The guest bedroom had two large beds with their own curtains, satin sheets and space large enough to keep a dozen hospital patients at once.

"Whoa…" Spiral and Jason looked at the room in awe.

"Ladies, I will show you your room next." Wilson said as he walked away and Sakura, Flora and Hikari followed.

"Good, 'cause I could really use a bath after that fight." Sakura said.

* * *

Three hours later, Jason was sparring with Xanders. Xanders was clearly giving it everything he's got, but Jason didn't seem to be getting tired at all.

"You're focused too much on winning this." Jason said.

"Huh?" Xanders asked.

"Don't use up so much magic at once. I know your magic can drain your opponent's magic power, but you still need to moderate your magic energy. Use up too much energy at the start of a fight and you'll regret it in the long run."

Xanders nodded and the two continued to spar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mansion's bath, which was more like an indoor hot spring, Spiral was taking a soak in the hot water.

"Aaah…" Spiral sighed in satisfaction. "I've really come to like bathing over the last few weeks…"

Spiral was so relaxed that he couldn't even sense that there was another person in the bath. Hiding behind a rock was Hikari, who was trying to keep still and hidden so that Spiral wouldn't be privy to her presence.

*Oh my, gosh!* She thought. *I didn't think Spiral would want to come in here NOW! What am I going to do? I know I want to see his body and I also want him to see mine, but I don't think I'm ready yet!*

Hikari became tense and nervous while Spiral was ignoring everything else around him.

*I'm just lucky his magic hasn't caught onto me yet.* She continued thinking. *Okay, calm down. He'll have to leave eventually, so after he does I should head out, too.*

BRRRUMBLE!

The shockwave from Jason and Xanders battle shook the mansion a little causing Spiral's entire body to fall into the bath water and Hikari unconsciously shrieked and fell into the bath water as well.

"AH!"

"Huh?" Spiral picked up the sound and could sense the vibrations of someone in the water with him. "Who's there?"

Hikari kept herself quiet and hid behind the rock. *Oh no! He's onto me! Should I just let him know I'm in here? Wait… that would be the best idea. That way-*

"Gotcha!" Spiral shouted as he jumped on top of the rock.

Hikari turned around to him and the two just stared at each other with red faces. After a few seconds, Spiral eventually fell into the bath water and floated on the surface, completely unconscious.

"Ah, Spiral!" Hikari shouted.

She took Spiral to the stone floor of the bath room and lied him down.

"Oh, what if he swallowed some water while in there?" Hikari asked quietly to herself.

She pressed her hands against Spiral's chest to get any water out of his lungs.

*Should I try to give him mouth to mouth?* Hikari thought, blushing at the idea of getting close to Spiral's face.

She took a big gulp and slowly moved her face toward his. The moment their lips touched…

"Hey, Hikari, what's taking you so long?" Sakura opened the door to the bath room.

Hikari remained still with widened eyes as Sakura just stood where she was without any sort of response. Sakura simply closed the bath room door and let them be.

*… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!* Sakura screamed in her own head.

* * *

In another large mansion in the shadowy mountains, a man with dark brown hair and the same attire as Xanders was walking down a hallway.

"Ah, I see you have arrived." The man said to four silhouetted figures. "I have a special mission for you to complete."

* * *

**A/N:** The chapter is done! I really hope you all enjoyed it! I'm still accepting OCs. If you want to submit a female character instead, I might consider it (emphasis on 'MIGHT'). Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	11. Caspian (Nosferatu Arc)

**Here the next chapter, guys! I received quite a few OCs from you guys and some of them are already pretty interesting. I'll make sure to dedicate a story arc to them during the course of the story. OC submissions are still open for those who wish to submit a character. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

It was now Spiral's turn to spar with Xanders and the two seemed to be evenly matched, though that might be because Spiral couldn't get the moment that had just occurred in the bath a few hours earlier.

"What's up with Spiral?" Jason asked himself. "I know this isn't the best he can do." He then looked over to the girls, who were sitting next to him, and noticed that they weren't paying any attention to the sparring match. "You girls okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hikari answered unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura answered in the same manner.

Jason simply raised his eyebrow. "Spiral, take a breather!"

"Huh?" Spiral asked as he and Xanders stopped sparring.

"You seem to be spacing out." Jason said. "I'll fill in for you and the others."

"I… I'm fine." Spiral said. "I can keep going."

"Physically yes, but not mentally." Jason said. "Go clear your head. I don't mind sparring with Xanders more than once today. Take all the time you need."

Jason gave Spiral a smile, but Spiral sighed, placed the odd sword he carried on his back in its original position. He then walked toward the stairway and left the underground arena.

*I still can't get over what I saw earlier…* Spiral thought as he made it to the first floor and walked around. *It's got me completely… I don't even know! Part of me feels shameful, even though it was an accident, but another part… feels happy. I can't believe I'm a pervert! Did I finally hit that 'puberty' thing?! Now Hikari's going to hate me!*

"Spiral?"

"WAH!" Spiral screamed upon hearing Hikari's voice. He turned around and looked at her with an incredibly nervous expression. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in the bath earlier! I didn't know you were the other person in there!"

"No, it's okay." Hikari said, motioning her hands to calm Spiral down. "It was an accident and you didn't know."

Spiral sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I'm just glad we can still be friends."

Hikari blushed upon hearing those words from Spiral's mouth. "Um…. Listen, Spiral?"

"Hm?"

Hikari blushed and twiddled her thumbs. "Did you… like what you saw?"

"I… I really don't want to answer that!" Spiral answered, turning away and blushing.

"You're blushing!" Hikari exclaimed with a smile and her eyes closed. "You totally liked it! That's so cute!"

"What so cute about being a pervert?!"

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep in their respective rooms and beds. Spiral had left the room holding onto his throat.

"… mm… thirsty…" Spiral grumbled as he made his way to the restroom.

Spiral walked down the hallway and at one point stopped in his tracks. He looked around as if he felt like someone was there, but there was no one else around.

*… I know someone is there…* He thought.

Since Spiral couldn't see anyone, he simply continued to make his way to the restroom. As soon as he moved his foot, an eye opened up on the marble floor and looked at him before vanishing.

* * *

_September 4, X790_

It was early in the morning and after days of training and sparring the Day of Rite had finally arrived. Xanders had woken up and gotten dressed for the event as it will take place in his mansion. This is because the rules are that the current head family hosts the rite.

"Wilson, please go wake up our guests." Xanders said. "I wish for them to see the fruits of our training. I'm sure it would mean much to them."

"As you wish, Master." Wilson said as he bowed and left to wake up the Phoenix Dawn wizards.

* * *

Sakura was sleeping very soundly in her bed as Hikari tried to wake her up.

"Sakura, wake up…" Hikari said to her in a quiet voice.

"… Just five more hours…" Sakura groaned in her sleep.

"That's way too long." Flora, who was wide awake, said. "I wish we had some sort of special alarm to wake her up without her getting ticked off."

BRCRASH!

The doorway had been blown open and out of the smoke appeared a girl with short blonde hair with her fists surrounded in flames. Her attire consisted of a karate gi colored red with an orange and yellow flame pattern emblazoned on it. The commotion caused Sakura to finally wake up.

"Huh?" Sakura shot up out of the bed. "What's going on?!"

"Fire Fist: Explosion Palm!" The girl slammed her fiery palm against Hikari's chest and caused a small fiery explosion which forced her through the open bedroom window.

"Photon Whip!" Hikari shot a stream of light out of her hand and used it to pull the strange girl out the window with her.

They fell down until they both hit a balcony on the first floor.

"Hikari!" Sakura shouted as she leaned out the window and looked down at the two girls.

"Non, non, non!"

Sakura heard a voice with a silly accent speak and turned around to see a strange-looking man.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sakura asked as she took a fighting stance.

"I am Monsieur Sol of the Great Earth." The man said. "And you, mademoiselle, are one of the _cible_ of our client."

* * *

In the boys' room, Jason was sent hurdling through the ceiling by a blast of wind all the way to the mansion's roof. He quickly regained his footing upon reaching the roof and stood a few meters away from the hole.

"It's… so sad." A rather large man rose up from the hole and looked toward Jason, his bandaged eyes dripping with tears.

*What's with this guy?* Jason wondered. *He's really weird…*

"Do you not know who I am?" The man asked. "I am one of the Element 4, Aria of the Great Sky."

"Wait, the Element 4 were an elite group of wizards of the guild Phantom Lord, which dissolved almost seven years ago."

"Phantom Lord may be no more, and half of our members have moved on, but thanks to our new leader, Caspian of the Great Sea, the Element 4 lives on."

* * *

Back in the boys' room, Spiral was about to face off against _Caspian Neptune_ (Age 29). Caspian was a rather muscular man with dark blue, indigo long hair and wore green arm-length gauntlets and green-scaled armored leggings. He also carried a golden trident in his right hand. Caspian pointed his trident right at Spiral.

"… Ocean's Wrath: Squall."

Caspian's trident shot a torrent of water right at Spiral and attempted to use his Sound Magic to block the attack.

"Sorry, but water attacks don't work on me!" Spiral shouted.

Caspian, with a flick of his fingers, redirected the torrent before Spiral could touch it and struck Spiral on his side before he could react in time. The torrent had sent Spiral crashing into the wall on the side of the bedroom.

"All water is under my command." Caspian said, without showing a hint of emotion. "It doesn't matter if it's solid, liquid or gas; my Water Subjugation Magic forces all water to kneel before me."

Spiral got up and cracked his neck. "That doesn't sound like anything special."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, brat."

* * *

Back on the balcony, Hikari was facing off against the girl with the flaming fists.

"Behold!" The girl shouted. "I am _Haru Hono_ (Age 16)! The Great Flame of the Element 4!"

*What's with this girl?* Hikari thought as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. *It's like subtlety isn't in her dictionary.*

"What is your name?" Haru asked, pointing her finger right at Hikari. "I must know the names of all who fall before me!"

"Uh, Hikari." Hikari answered, still confused by Haru's behavior.

"Hikari, prepare yourself!" Haru jumped up into the air and was about to strike Hikari from above with the heel of her foot. "Fire Fist: Blazing Crescent!"

"Photon Swords!" Two swords of light appeared in Hikari's hands and used them to block Haru's kick. "My turn!"

Hikari pushed Haru away and into the air and she jumped up after her with her light swords.

"Photon…" Hikari clapped her light swords and hands together and merged the light together. "Blast!"

A beam of light had shot Haru in the stomach and she was sent flying. As Haru was about to fall into the chasm, she had thought to herself.

*Is this the end?* Haru thought. *Am I going to die in such an anticlimactic way?*

She then felt her falling stop and the touch of another person's hand on her arm. She looked up to see that Hikari was hanging off the balcony and trying to keep Haru from falling.

"Why… why did you save me?" Haru asked. "I'm your enemy."

"You might be an enemy, but you're still a human being." Hikari said.

Haru just looked up at Hikari as she pulled her up and back onto the balcony.

"Anyway, why were you guys attacking us?" Hikari asked.

"My partners and I were tasked with taking out everyone in this mansion." Haru stated. "He said it had something to do with claiming something and ruling over a family… or something like that."

As Haru scratched her head, Hikari came to a realization.

* * *

Back in the girls' room, Sakura was fighting against Sol.

"Lucius?" Sakura asked.

"Our client wishes to gain control of the Nosferatu Clan by disposing of the _concurrence_. Though the only _concurrence_ he sees is YOUR client-"

"Will you stop talking like that?!" Sakura shouted as she punched Sol straight in the face while he was in the middle of talking. "I'm taking you down before you really annoy me! Forest Dragon Roar!"

Sakura completely surrounded Sol in her cherry blossom petal breath and blew him out the window. He was hurdling through the sky until he practically became a star in the early morning sky. Sakura then looked down at the balcony below and saw Hikari and Haru.

"Hikari!" Sakura called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Hikari called back. "We should check up on the guys and Xanders!"

"Good call!" Sakura said. "I'll sniff out Xanders while you use that light whip of yours to get yourselves back up here and find the guys!"

Hikari nodded and Sakura left the bedroom. Just outside the door, she saw a beaten Wilson lying against the hallway wall.

"Wilson!" Sakura knelt down to him. "Don't worry! I'll go get some help!"

"N-no…" Wilson groaned. "All that matters… is that Master Xanders is safe…"

Wilson passed out and Sakura sniffed the air to track Xanders's scent.

* * *

On the roof, Jason had been fighting Aria and neither wizard seemed like they were going to give up so easily.

"Ha, you're more of a challenge than I thought." Aria said. "I guess I should stop holding back."

Aria removed the bandages covering his eyes to reveal strange purple pupils and he surged with incredible magical power.

"Airspace Zero!"

Suddenly it felt like there was an invisible vacuum right in front of Aria and Jason was trying not to get sucked in.

"So sad!" Aria cried. "Anything that enters my Airspace will get their life sucked out completely!"

Jason glared at Aria and surrounded his forearms in gusts of wind. "That tears it… I can't tolerate people who take lives without remorse! Zephyr Cross!"

Jason shot wind blades that formed a cross shape together and sent it flying toward Aria, cutting right through his Airspace.

"No way!" Aria shouted before being struck by Jason's attack.

The attack left large straight cuts across Aria's body as he was sent flying into the air just like Sol.

Jason sighed and looked down the hole he came out of. "I hope Spiral and the others are all right."

* * *

Spiral was struggling with his battle against Caspian.

*Damn!* Spiral thought as he panted. *I haven't been able to land a single blow against this guy!*

"Why aren't you using it?" Caspian asked. "Why aren't you using Never-Melt?"

Spiral's eyes widened upon hearing those exact words. "How the hell do you know about that?!"

"The other night, Sol scanned your memories when you stepped on him. He told me everything about your abilities and your memories. To be honest, I never thought I would ever be able to witness the most powerful form of ice magic in recorded history. Now I see the opportunity before me."

Caspian used his trident to stab Spiral in his shoulder, pulled it out and surrounded Spiral in a sphere of water.

"If you want to live, you'll have to use that magic to escape." Caspian said.

Spiral was drowning in the water sphere, struggling to keep his breath in. *I… I can't do it!* He thought. *Not after…*

_(Flashback)_

_A village was on fire and around a very young Spiral were corpses of people either frozen in ice or impaled by ice spikes._

_(End Flashback)_

*I… I… I HAVE to do it!* Spiral opened his eyes and his pupils became an icy blue color.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I'd bring back the Element 4 since we don't know what happened to half of them and thought 'maybe I could use them'. The other two are OCs of my creation. And that flashback at the end? More will be revealed on that front later on because I don't feel like I should divulge everything right now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Lucius (Nosferatu Arc)

**The next chapter is up! Got this one done faster than I thought I would. Anyway, I noticed in one of the reviews that I should maybe bold character names instead of italicize and underline them. While I'll still underline them, I'm going to bold them from now on. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Spiral's eyes continued to glow ice blue and the water sphere suffocating him started to freeze.

"Yes!" Caspian said. "That's it!"

Spiral then shattered the ice and landed safely on the ground. "I swore myself I would never use that magic again!" He lifted his face and glared at Caspian. "Never-Melt… Sword."

Spiral had placed his backhanded sword in his left hand as an ice sword formed on his right side, which he held normally in his right hand.

"I told you, water is under my complete control." Caspian stated. "Even ice."

Caspian tried to control the water in Spiral's new ice sword, but nothing happened.

"So the legends were true." Caspian said. "Never-Melt is differs from ice magic only in that it cannot melt, break or be controlled. However, Dragon and God Slayers can still eat it."

"It's not as invincible as it sounds." Spiral said as he stood up. "But I'm not going to tell you its weakness."

Spiral charged toward Caspian.

"Ocean's Wrath: Waterspout!"

A magical seal appeared underneath Spiral and a waterspout came out of it.

"The pressure of the water against the wall will drown you in an instant." Caspian said as he turned and walked away.

Just then Caspian felt like he got stabbed by something. He looked down and saw that Spiral had pierced his abdomen with his ice sword. Spiral let go of the sword and placed his hands on Caspian's back.

"Never-Melt Prison!"

Caspian was encased in a chunk of ice and was unable to move. After completing the seal, Spiral sighed and fell on his back.

"Whew… I'm just glad the others aren't here to see this." Spiral said.

"Spiral!"

Spiral looked toward the hole in the ceiling and saw Jason was gliding down with his wind magic.

"Jason. You managed to defeat that guy?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah, but…" Jason noticed the ice. "What happened?"

"Oh, uh…" Spiral tried to find something to say. He was a terrible liar and didn't like to lie in general. "We should probably check up on the girls."

Spiral got up and walked out of the room.

"… Yeah…" Jason muttered as he followed Spiral.

As soon as they stepped outside, the boys saw Hikari using her Photon Magic to heal Wilson's wounds.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Spiral asked.

Hikari looked up and saw Spiral and Jason.

"Spiral!" Hikari exclaimed.

"What happened to him?" Jason asked.

"Our assailants got to him before they attacked us." Hikari answered.

"They called themselves the Element 4 and Spiral and I took out two of them. How many are left?" Jason asked.

"If there are four, then they've all been defeated." Hikari stated. "But there's still their client."

"Who's their client?" Spiral asked.

* * *

Xanders had finished grooming himself inside his room when someone walked in.

"Xanders, don't mind me coming in." A man said as he walked in. It was the same man that hired the Element 4.

"Ah, _Lucius_." Xanders said. "You're here early."

"You know that there's no chance of you defeating me." Lucius said.

"I don't know about that. I went through some pretty intensive training over the last few days."

"Is that so?" Lucius walked up to Xanders and touched him on the shoulder.

A spark of lightning appeared on Lucius's hand and then Xanders was electrocuted by lightning magic.

"GAAAAAH!" Xanders screamed in pain as he fell to the floor incredibly weakened.

"You are the only true threat standing between me and control over the Nosferatu Clan." Lucius said. "You discovered the extent of my power… or at least, the power of my Drain Magic. After witnessing what you thought I was capable of, you sought out powerful wizards to train you and become strong enough to take me down."

"But…" Xanders groaned as he struggled to get up. "What was that?"

"I am the true leader and fifth member of the Element 4… Lucius of the Great Thunder." Lucius said. "Though it should be called the Element 5 now, it does throw people off guard. Now to finish the job and tell the rest of the clan how you died in a 'tragic accident'."

"FOREST DRAGON…"

Lucius looked to his side to see that Sakura had barged into the room with her right arm surrounded in cherry blossom petals.

"THORN CLAW!"

Sakura had knocked Lucius back and away from Xanders.

"You must be Lucius." Sakura said.

"And I must be seeing things because I could have sworn you're supposed to be dead." Lucius said.

"Sakura…" Xanders said, struggling to keep his consciousness.

"Xanders!" Sakura shouted as he ran to him.

"This isn't… your fight." Xanders said.

"There's no way you can fight him in your condition!" Sakura said.

"I can beat him." Xanders said. "But first I need to drain your magic."

"I'm perfectly able to take him down." Sakura assured.

"It isn't a matter of strength." Xanders stated. "This is a fight between our clans; a matter of honor and pride."

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but Xanders had a point. "… All right."

Xanders's hand glowed orange and placed it on Sakura's shoulder. It took quite some time before Sakura was on her last bit of magic energy and Xanders stood up with renewed strength. Sakura gasped for breath from all the energy drained from her body and crawled to the corner to rest up. Flora flew up to Sakura and landed in front of her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Flora asked.

Sakura was too tired to explain, so she kept it short and simple. "It's a matter of honor."

The two looked toward Xanders and Lucius as the two were about to duke it out right in front of them.

"That magic won't be yours for very long!" Lucius said before he charged toward Xanders with his arm glowing yellow. "Drain Rhino!"

Xanders ducked low and dodged Lucius's arm. Xanders's right hand glowed orange.

"Drain Rising Dragon!" Xanders uppercut Lucius with his fist and sent him flying toward the ceiling.

"Thunder Crash!" Lucius charged his hands with lightning and dropped to the ground, creating a shockwave of lightning that hit Xanders.

Xanders was able to retain his balance as Lucius stood up.

"Draining Lightning!" Lucius shot lightning imbued with drain magic right at Xanders.

The lightning struck Xanders and while he was injured, he was still standing.

"Will you just die already?" Lucius asked.

"I can't allow you to claim the right to rule the clan." Xanders said. "Someone like you isn't worthy of it."

That comment seemed to irritate Lucius and he shot another draining lightning bolt at Xanders. Xanders rolled out of the way and toward Lucius.

"No you don't!" Lucius shouted as he tried to grab Xanders.

In an attempt to sweep, Xanders avoided the grab and knocked Lucius off his feet. As Lucius fell to the ground, Xanders's elbow glowed orange.

"Time to end this!" Xanders said. "DRAIN ELBOW!"

Xanders slammed his elbow against Lucius and the force of the blow had knocked him unconscious. Xanders then walked over to Sakura and sat down in front of her.

"I'd say you were tough…" Sakura chuckled. "If you didn't borrow my magic."

Xanders chuckled with her. "But I did beat him… Sakura, could I get even stronger if I joined a guild?"

"Yeah, but considering your upbringing, it may not be your lifestyle." Sakura said. "Though if you wanted to join a guild, that's your decision."

Xanders pondered Sakura's words for a moment and smiled before standing up. "You and your friends should probably leave and while I go call the Magic Council so they can take Lucius and the others to prison. He'll be banished from the clan anyway."

"Don't you want us to come see your fight to see how you do?" Flora asked.

"It's okay." Xanders said as he walked out of the room. "I'll meet you at the nearest mountain crossroads to give you your reward."

Xanders left and Sakura got up to find the rest of her friends as Flora followed.

* * *

The ceremony for the Nosferatu Rite was about to begin and Xanders stood on a podium before the dozens of other people.

"Ahem… My fellow kin, I am afraid I have some bad news regarding one of the heirs of the Nosferatu lineage." Xanders started his speech. "Lucius has attempted to take not only my life, but that of my butler and dear friend, Wilson. His punishment is being dealt with as we speak and the Rite will proceed on schedule and without delay… However…"

* * *

At a crossroads in the mountains, the Magic Council had taken Lucius and Caspian into custody as the Phoenix Dawn wizards and Haru waited for Xanders.

"Are you sure you want to join our guild, Haru?" Hikari asked.

"You saved my life, Hikari." Haru said. "I am forever in your debt." Haru started bowing before Hikari. "Whatever you wish, I will be at your command."

"Okay, calm down…" Hikari said unenthusiastically with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"What happened to those other guys that attacked us?" Spiral asked.

"We sent them flying." Jason and Sakura answered at the same time.

"By the way, how did that one guy get sealed in ice?" Sakura asked. "Did he accidentally freeze himself? That must have been hilarious to watch! Hahaha."

Spiral simply remained quiet and didn't answer to Sakura's question at all.

"Sorry I kept you all waiting!"

The group saw Xanders walking over to them carrying large bags with him.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of cash!" Spiral exclaimed.

Xanders handed them a few of his bags. "Here is your reward. Those bags contain a total of 200 million J."

"Wait…" Jason said. "Only THESE bags are our reward money?"

"Don't be greedy now." Xanders said.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jason said. "What I mean is what are those other bags for?"

"Oh, these?" Xanders asked, looking at his other bags. "These are clothes, food and some personal belongings."

"Wait, are you saying that-" Hikari was about to say.

"I plan to join you in your guild." Xanders said.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jason asked. "Wouldn't that be like abandoning your clan?"

"Actually, it's more like an absence." Xanders clarified. "I want to become stronger and see the true extent of my powers. The only way to do so is to join a guild. Plus, you have all grown on me."

While everyone's attention was on Xanders, Spiral could sense someone watching them from somewhere else in the mountains. He tried looking around, but all he saw were cliffs and whatever trees and bushes were able to grow on them.

"Spiral, aren't you coming?" Hikari's voice spoke.

Spiral turned around to see that Hikari and the others were waiting for him. Spiral looked back at that bush for a moment and then went back with his friends.

* * *

In that bush, a man with green eyes and dark chestnut hair wearing a thin, grey sleeveless shirt with a strange emblem on it, black pants and a dark blue cape lined with golden rims. He seemed to be talking to a floating crystal ball.

"I think that young boy may have sensed my presence." He said to the crystal ball. "Though, to be fair I have a very god hiding place. If he didn't have that magic of his, he wouldn't have caught onto me at all."

"_I understand, __**Foster**_ (Age 20)_."_ A voice from the crystal ball spoke. _"How is this new guild coming along?"_

"I've only seen four of their members in action." Foster replied. "But they all seem to have great potential. I dare even say they on their way to being on par with that guild you once told me about. You know? That one that fell from grace over the last seven years?"

"_Yes, I know which one you're talking about."_ The voice in the crystal ball said. _"Anyway, you can return to base now."_

"Can't wait to get back." Foster said as he stretched his arms. "I think I've been away from you guys long enough, Ultear."

Upon closer inspection, the emblem on Foster's shirt was that of the independent guild Crime Sorcière.

* * *

**A/N:** That ends the current story arc! Get ready, readers! The next chapter will introduce some of the OCs you guys have submitted! It might take a bit longer because I want to make sure I come up with solid introductions for each character and at the beginning of the next chapter I'll say which OC belongs to which user. I also have other stories I want to work on. It probably won't be too long; maybe a week at most, but don't be surprised if it might take longer. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	13. A Larger Guild

**I would like to credit the following users for submitting their OCs.**

**Lionel Zenith, Volt and Eden Stormbringer (HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable)**

**Vincent Larkee (reven228)**

**Ethan Reid (MetalSonicReject)**

**Heart (blog-heart-slover03)**

**If I didn't introduce your OC it's because I'm going to introduce them later or I rejected them, which I would have given you a PM to let you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_September 5, X790_

At the Phoenix Dawn guild hall, several wizards were all sitting around and generally just lounging. Spiral, Sakura and the others have yet to return from their S-Class mission. Azusa was sitting in the corner by herself holding onto her broadsword and had a look of concern on her face.

*… I hope he comes back in one piece…* Azusa thought to herself. *He can't die… at least… not until I tell him…*

Azusa looked up and noticed all of the new guild members interacting with each other.

* * *

Two of those new guild members were **Lionel Zenith** (Age 26), **Volt** and **Eden Stormbringer** (Age 24). Lionel was muscular, had dark blue eyes and his yellow hair was smoothed forward. Volt was an Exceed with yellow fur and green eyes. Eden had grey hair and blue eyes. Lionel had laid out a series of jobs on the table they were sitting at.

"Which job are we going to take?" Volt asked.

"Hmm…" Lionel was looking over the job fliers repeatedly. "What do you think, Eden?"

"I don't really have a preference." Eden answered.

"This one here involves rescuing pretty girls." Volt said, pointing to one of the fliers.

"None of them say that." Lionel said.

"Aw, I thought you'd fall for it." Volt moaned.

* * *

Sitting at another table was **Vincent Larkee** (Age 24), a rather tall man with aristocratic features and long pale blonde hair slicked back and going down to his upper back as well as sharp green eyes. He carried himself rather well and he had this 'noble' air around him. He was also dressed rather well with a black longcoat and a white dress shirt on underneath, a pair of black dress pants, black riding boots on and a red cravat to tie the outfit together as well as a pair of white gloves. At his side he carried a sheathed sword, a rather elegant katana kept in a black sheath with golden embroidery. Overall he looked rather elegant and more like a noble than a mage.

"When are those 'powerful wizards' going to get here?" Vincent asked no one in particular.

Static slammed his fists, sparking on contact. "You want a powerful wizard? You've got one right here!"

"Heh, you don't look so tough!" Vincent laughed.

"Those are fighting words!"

"Bring it on!"

"Take it outside, guys!" Karina shouted. "We can't pay to have our guild hall repaired if you destroy it!"

Aqua, who was sitting at another table, sighed and noticed that there was a young man sitting at her table drawing something on a sketchpad. He was **Ethan Reid** (Age 21); a young man with short, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What are you drawing?" Aqua asked, leaning closer to Ethan to get a closer look at his drawing.

"Uh, w-well…" Ethan stuttered a bit.

Aqua saw that it was a beautiful sketch of the inside of their guild hall.

"I really like your drawing." Aqua complimented.

"Th-thank you." Ethan said. "This is just something I do for some quick cash on the side."

"Can I see some of your other drawings?" Aqua asked.

"Sure." Ethan handed Aqua his sketchpad.

Aqua sifted through the sketchpad until she came across a drawing of four people.

"Wait, aren't they-" Aqua was about to say.

"Yep, that's Team Natsu of Fairy Tail." Ethan said. "I actually made that sketch based on a Sorcerer Weekly article. I never actually met them."

"Didn't they disappear over 6 years ago?"

"Yeah… I wonder if they're okay…"

"You know… one of our guild mates actually met Team Natsu a long time ago. Maybe you could ask him about them sometime."

"Thanks… that'll be 5 J for looking."

"What?!"

"Hahe, I'm just kidding."

* * *

At another table all by herself was **Heart** (Age 12), a tall, young girl with straight black hair that reached her shoulders, black eyes, white skin and wearing a white T-shirt with a black cardigan, jeans, black flats and a blue bracelet.

"You seem quiet." Aura said as she approached Heart.

Heart looked up at Aura. "Oh, hi."

"Don't you want to meet some of your new guild mates?" Aura asked. "I'd prefer it if you did, because Azusa over there has barely said a word to anyone ever since she entered the guild. I tried talking to her once, but she didn't say anything."

"And I thought I was quiet."

"Only a few people in our guild have actually heard her speak: Master Blaise, Aqua and Spiral."

"I think I met Aqua the other day, but…"

"Spiral's out away on a job with other guild mates. It was an S-Class job, so I hope they're all okay."

Just then the doors to the guild hall had opened and everyone's attention had turned to them. Walking through the entrance were Spiral, Sakura, Jason, Hikari, Flora, Haru and Xanders and as they made their way to Blaise's office, almost everyone was just staring at them.

"They're back…" Aqua muttered.

Azusa had finally looked up and smiled. *Thank goodness…* She thought.

The group entered Blaise's office, where she was busy filing paperwork.

"Master Blaise, we're back." Spiral said.

"I'm glad to see you all made it back in one piece." Blaise said. "And I'm also glad that you have brought some new guild mates with you. Please give me a full report on the mission."

* * *

Back inside the guild hall, things were still almost too quiet until someone else had finally spoken up.

"Those were the wizards sent on the S-Class quest?" Vincent asked. "They didn't look so tough."

"Hey!" Static shouted as he headbutt Vincent. "Don't underestimate Spiral! He actually managed to beat me!"

"Heh, like that's anything special!" Vincent laughed.

"Watch it, buddy!" Static said.

Lionel and Eden were also talking amongst themselves.

"That girl with the green hair…" Lionel said. "I wonder…"

"So you sensed it, too." Eden said.

"Sensed what?" Volt asked.

* * *

Back in Blaise's office, the mission report had been given and Blaise seemed lost in thought.

"So you not only completed your mission, but you defeated a group of wizards on par with most S-Class mages on your own." Blaise said before standing up. "Jason, Spiral, Sakura, Hikari, please step forward."

The four wizards took a step forward and Blaise walked around her desk and up to them.

"Over the last month, you have proven yourselves as very capable wizards and your abilities have far exceeded my expectations." Blaise said. "On your missions, you have all displayed incredible willpower, cunning and strength; all of the qualities necessary for an S-Class mage. Even though the job was only S-Class to bring powerful wizards for the sake of sparring, I feel as though you four are among the strongest in our guild. That is why I am granting all four of you the title of Phoenix Dawn's S-Class!"

All four of them were a little surprised hearing those words, though each of them seemed to have a different reaction to it.

"Seriously?!" Sakura asked with a look of excitement.

"It's an honor." Jason said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Spiral asked with only a small hint of doubt.

"I don't think I'm cut out for S-Class." Hikari said with a sweat drop on her head.

"Some of you may not even be aware of your true strength, but eventually you will understand just how strong you are." Blaise assured them. "But that doesn't mean you have to stop training. In fact, now that you're S-Class you have to get even stronger."

Sakura smacked her fist against her palm. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

"Now then…" Blaise said as she turned to Xanders and Haru. "You two need your guild marks."

"By the way, I saw that we got some new members to the guild." Spiral said.

"Yes, at least five more have entered our guild since you four left." Blaise said. "Be sure to introduce yourselves."

* * *

A few minutes later, Blaise exited her office, went to the second floor with Spiral, Sakura, Jason and Hikari standing behind her and stood before the rest of the guild.

"May I have your attention, please?" Blaise asked.

Everyone else in the guild hall turned their attention toward Blaise.

"As you may already know, Phoenix Dawn doesn't have any S-Class wizards." Blaise announced. "However, today I have decided to grant these four wizards behind me that title! Spiral Yuki, Sakura Momohime, Jason Lexus and Hikari Suta! Some of you may see them as too young to be S-Class, but in my eyes they are all capable and powerful wizards."

"Is she serious?" Volt asked, whispering to Lionel.

"She IS a Wizard Saint, so you can't question her decision." Lionel said.

"If any of you wish to take on an S-Class quest, you must have one of these four accompanying you." Blaise continued. "That is all I have to say at the moment. If you'll excuse me, I'll be gone for another few days to complete another request. I trust you all won't destroy the guild hall while I'm out."

And with that Blaise left the guild hall and the four newly appointed S-Class wizards went down the stairs.

"Hey, Spiral!" Static shouted. "Now that you're back, how about a rematch?"

"Not right now, Static." Spiral answered. "I'm feeling a little tired right now."

"Come on!" Static said. "Don't be like that. Let's brawl!"

Static charged his fists with lightning and lunged toward Spiral.

"Photon Wall!"

Static slammed face first into a wall of light that Hikari had created.

"If Spiral's not in the mood to fight, he shouldn't have to fight!" Hikari shouted before clutching onto Spiral's arm. "And if you need any help resting, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Shall I grab my mallet then?" Flora asked as she flew up to Sakura. "Anyway, congratulations on making S-Class!"

"Heh, this is just the beginning!" Sakura said with a smirk. "Come on, Flora! Let's get some training done!"

Sakura was about to run out of the guild hall until she was stopped by Lionel.

"Excuse me, Sakura, was it?" Lionel asked. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"I don't mind, go ahead." Sakura said.

"Do you know anything about the Lightning Dragon Albion?" Lionel asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that I noticed by your scent that you're a Dragon Slayer, just like me." Lionel answered.

"You're a Dragon Slayer, too?" Flora asked.

"Yep!" Volt said, flying right next to Lionel. "He's the Lightning Dragon Slayer!"

"Wait…" Jason said as he walked up to them. "I thought Fairy Tail's Laxus was the Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"He only obtained that power through a lacrima." Lionel stated. "I was actually raised by Albion himself."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about the dragons other than Fleuressca." Sakura said.

Lionel seemed a little disappointed. "I should have expected not to get any answers."

"Jason!"

Jason turned to see Aqua waving and calling to him and he walked over to Aqua and Ethan.

"Need something, Aqua?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, this is Ethan, one of our new guild mates." Aqua said, motioning her hand to Ethan. "He's a big fan of Fairy Tail's Team Natsu, so I figured you should tell him about the time you met them."

"Of course." Jason said as he sat down at the table.

* * *

At that same time in the guild hall, Azusa was walking up to Spiral, but she stopped and hesitated for some reason and turned around. As she walked back to the table, Heart walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Heart asked.

"… I'm fine." Azusa answered simply.

"I heard that you're pretty quiet." Heart said.

Azusa remained silent.

"Like that." Heart said. "I don't know why you don't talk to anyone, but you're in a guild now. I might be quiet myself, but at least I'm talking to people. You barely talk to anyone."

"I… I just don't do so well around other people…"

"Then why did you join a guild?"

"… I came… because I'm looking for someone…"

"Well, whoever it is, you won't find them by being quiet." Aura said as she walked up to them. "If you want to find them you have to start speaking up."

Azusa thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "I'll do that… Thanks…"

* * *

**A/N:** Did I portray everyone's OC okay? Please let me know in the reviews (This will be the only case in which I will ask for a review). For the characters I haven't provided clothing descriptions for, just use your imagination because I wasn't provided the information when they were submitted. I'm still accepting OCs, so if you still want to submit one please fill out the character sheet in Chapter 9. By the way in case you're wondering, Azusa DOES NOT have a crush on Spiral. What she needs to tell him is something completely different than something like that. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	14. Kuroko (Shadow Shaman Arc)

**The OC I'm going to introduce in this chapter is courtesy of the following user:**

**Kuroko Minato (dxer1116)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_September 7, X790_

The morning sun was rising in the town of Roseshade. Spiral was asleep in his recently acquired apartment. It was an okay looking place close to the town square going for 80,000 J a month. He had complemented the room with a couch big enough for three people, a small table in front of it for eating, a small kitchen and bedroom with a one person bed. Spiral was still sleeping in his bed wearing his regular clothes, minus his jacket and shoes, seemingly having a peaceful dream.

_(Spiral's Dream)_

_A young Spiral was playing around with several children, most notably a little girl with blonde hair._

_The dream fast forward a bit to a town set on fire and townspeople being slaughtered. Spiral was crying and started screaming out loud._

_The dream fast forward again to the sight of a massive number of people being encased in ice or impaled by ice spikes._

_(End Dream)_

Spiral shot up from his sleep and started breathing heavily. He appeared to have broken out in a cold sweat and wiped his forehead.

"… What's wrong, Spiral?" A female voice next to him asked.

"Huh?" Spiral turned to see that Hikari was lying in his bed in her light blue undergarments.

The sight of her so close to him wearing so little caused him to blush and fall out of his bed.

"H-Hikari!" Spiral exclaimed. "W-what are you doing in my bed?! And how did you get in here?!"

"I simply told the landlord I was your guild mate and asked him if I could have a spare key for emergencies." Hikari answered, sitting up in the bed.

"Could…" Spiral said, stretching his hand out to block the sight of Hikari's half-naked body, but he could feel himself try to get a look at her body. "Could you put some clothes on, please?"

"Please, you already saw me naked. And you don't have to be a gentleman around me. I know you have a crush on me."

"W-what?! No-o, I don't!" Spiral continued to blush furiously.

Hikari simply giggled. "All right… I'll get dressed."

"O-okay, I better take a bath." Spiral said.

Spiral turned his body toward the bathroom, but some instinct within him caused him to turn back and look at Hikari. His eyes gazed at her partially nude body, wandering from curve to curve. Just as Hikari had put her shirt back on, Spiral quickly turned back around and walked into the bathroom. Hikari looked back and smile.

*He totally looked at me.* Hikari thought, putting her skirt on.

* * *

At the guild hall, Sakura was on the second floor looking at the available S-Class requests with Flora standing right next to her.

"Hmmm…" Sakura said as she kept looking over the jobs. "I think… This one!"

Sakura pulled off one of the fliers.

"What's the job?" Flora asked.

"I have to investigate the mysterious disappearance of the people of Greenwynne." Sakura answered. "And the pay is almost as good as our last job. Come on, let's go!"

"If you're going on a job, can I go with you?" Aura asked from the first floor.

Sakura looked down from the staircase. "I… I was hoping to finally go on a job on my own."

"I've already proven myself to be a valuable asset to you." Aura said. "Our magics complement each other, so I don't see any reason I shouldn't come along."

"Can I come along, too?" Aqua asked as she walked up to Aura. "I could use some S-Class experience."

"I could use some experience, too." Heart spoke up.

"Maaan…" Sakura groaned. "I really wanted to finally do a job on my own. Just as long as we don't have to take the train again."

* * *

Sakura, Flora, Aura, Aqua and Heart were all taking the train to the town nearest to Greenwynne. Sakura lied on the seat again looking like she was going to puke at any moment.

"Trains…" Sakura said. "Why does it have to always be trains?"

* * *

A while after Sakura and the others left, Spiral and Hikari had arrived at the guild hall.

"You can pick the job this time, Hikari." Spiral said.

"Okay." Hikari said as she went over to the request boards.

"We're going to take this job." Lionel said at another table to Eden and Volt.

Spiral caught on to their conversation.

"What is it?" Eden asked.

"Apparently there's a hundred year old snow spirit living in the mountains around Northdell." Lionel stated. "But it's S-Class, so we'll have to-"

Spiral had walked up to them with a serious look on his face. "I'm going with you."

"Huh?" Both Lionel and Eden were somewhat confused.

"Hikari!" Spiral said to her. "Change of plans, you can pick the next two jobs!"

"Huh?" Hikari turned back to Spiral.

"We'll be your S-Class wizards accompanying you on this job." Spiral said. "There aren't any trains heading in that direction, so we'll have to head there on foot even though it'll take a few days."

* * *

In the empty town of Greenwynne, a boy with spiky indigo hair up to his shoulder, lazy emerald eyes with lines below his eyes, lightly built body, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, an open purple vest and dark green pants, a ruby necklace and carried staffs and wards behind his back was walking through the lifeless town.

"Why is this place… so quiet?" The boy wondered.

He kept walking until his eyes widened at the next sight he witnessed. It was a mountain of corpses piled in the center of town. He walked over to them and examined the corpses.

"These poor people…" The boy muttered. "I better prepare a ritual so they can rest in peace."

* * *

Sakura, Flora, Aura, Aqua and Heart were all walking on a path to the town of Greenwynne.

"What do you think might have happened to the townspeople?" Heart asked.

"Maybe they were all attacked by ghosts and dragged to the underworld." Flora joked.

"Please don't joke about things like that!" Aura exclaimed, now starting to get afraid.

As the group finally arrived at Greenwynne, they saw the boy standing in front of the mountain of corpses.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

The boy turned around and saw the girls. Upon seeing Sakura, his eyes widened as did Sakura's eyes.

"… Sakura?" The boy muttered.

"Are you the one responsible for this?!" Aqua asked.

The boy's attention was suddenly drawn to outside the town and ran toward it.

"Wait a minute!" Aqua shouted as she started to give chase after the boy.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Flora asked Sakura.

"That… that boy…" Sakura said. "It couldn't be… could it?"

"Sakura, you know that boy?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago." Sakura answered with a sad expression on her face. "He's my old friend… **Kuroko Minato** (Age 14). My family is fairly wealthy and Kuroko was the son of our gardener. I remember how we all used to play together… Until the day I met Fleuressca…"

_(Flashback)_

_A younger Sakura and Kuroko were playing in the forest together._

"_Ahahaha!" Both kids laughed as they chased each other._

_Sakura lunged at Kuroko and they both fell to the ground._

"_Tag! Now you're it!" Sakura said._

_Sakura got off of Kuroko and the two were ready to start again._

"_Ready?" Kuroko asked._

"_Kuroko, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. "Do you… like me?"_

_(Flashback Interrupted)_

"You actually asked that?" Flora asked, trying to hold herself back from laughing.

"It was 7 years ago!" Sakura exclaimed back, turning a little red.

_(Flashback Continues)_

_Kuroko started to blush and his voice stammered._

"_Uh, mih, no." Kuroko said, his voice trembling._

"_You… you don't like me?" Sakura asked, looking like she was about to cry._

"_Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Kuroko said._

"_Jerk!" Sakura shouted as she started to cry and run away._

_(End Flashback)_

"After I stopped running, I found myself lost in the forest." Sakura said. "You already know that part of the story. But before I made it back, Kuroko was blamed for my disappearance and he and his father were banished from our home."

"It's forbidden looooove!" Flora chuckled.

"Please stop saying that." Sakura said.

"Anyway, we should probably go looking for him and Aqua." Heart said.

"I can go look for Kuroko and Aqua on my own." Sakura said. "I managed to catch some of his scent before he fled, so I shouldn't have any trouble finding him. You two stay here and investigate. Flora, let's go!"

Sakura ran off in the direction Kuroko and Aqua went in with Flora flying right next to her, right into the forest near the town and the mountains.

"Wow, I can't believe how much distance they already have!" Flora said as she continued to run.

"I hope we can get to them in time." Flora said.

Crunch!

The sound of someone biting into an apple caught the girls' attention and they looked up into one of the trees. Sitting on the branch of the tree was Foster, eating an apple.

"Oh, damn, I guess I was too loud." Foster said to himself. "Probably should have waited until you were far enough away that even your ears couldn't pick it up."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked sternly.

"That is not important." Foster replied. "But Kuroko nor I are responsible for that mountain of corpses back in town."

"Why should we believe you?" Flora asked.

Foster sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He moved his cape so they could clearly see the Crime Sorcière insignia on his shirt.

"… Is that supposed to surprise me or something?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you know anything about other guilds?!" Flora questioned. "He's a member of the independent guild, Crime Sorcière! They're a group of Dark Guild hunters that are wanted criminals!"

"But if they destroy Dark Guilds, why are they considered criminals?" Sakura asked.

"Conflict between guilds is a crime!" Flora stated. "Also, their leader is responsible for the destruction of Era 7 years ago and two others are former members of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. This man… Foster… There's really no background on him aside from joining the guild almost 6 years ago."

"So you know who I am?" Foster asked. "Anyway, the only reason I'm here is to see just how powerful you are, but…" Foster removed his cape. "Since you found me, I guess I can complete my mission the fun way."

"Bring it on!" Sakura slammed her fist into her palm.

"Sakura!" Flora shouted. "Have you forgotten that we have to find Kuroko and Aqua?"

"You go on ahead and look for them." Sakura said, pointing in one direction. "Just go in that direction and you should come across them."

Flora remained silent for several moments before sighing. "Fine, just be careful." Flora flew away in the direction Sakura pointed in.

Sakura and Foster stared each other down for several seconds before starting their fight.

"Forest Dragon Thorn Claw!" Sakura charged toward Foster with cherry blossom petals surrounding her right arm forming a claw.

Foster didn't move and let the attack hit him, causing an explosion.

"Did you enjoy tasting my magic?" Sakura taunted. "Huh?"

Foster was sucking up the cherry blossom petals into his mouth and swallowed it before wiping the side of his mouth.

"Tasty." Foster smirked.

"How did you-?!" Sakura was about to ask.

"I'll show you!" Foster said as he breathed in deep. "Forest God…"

"A God Slayer?!"

"BELLOW!"

Foster shot a whirlwind breath of black leaves at Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that reveal? Did any of you guess that Foster was a God Slayer? I hoped I portrayed Kuroko properly. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for next time!


	15. Forest God (Shadow Shaman Arc)

**The next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura had taken a fair amount of damage from Foster's attack.

"Even with my Dragon Slayer Magic, his wood-based attacks still pack quite a punch." Sakura said to herself.

"I'm not finished yet!" Foster said as he charged toward Sakura with his arm surrounded in lack leaves. "Forest God Hammer!"

Before Foster could slam his arm down on Sakura, she quickly sidestepped out of the way and surrounded her foot with cherry blossom petals.

"Forest Dragon Talon!"

Sakura used her magic-infused foot to kick Foster in his ribs and send him crashing into the tree, which cracked in half from the force.

"Forest Dragon…" Sakura charged at Foster with her entire body covered in cherry blossom petals. "Oak Crash!"

Sakura smashed her body against Foster which sent them crashing into more trees right into the side of the mountain. Just as they hit the mountain, Foster surrounded his arm in black leaves again.

"Forest God Hammer!"

Foster hit Sakura with his arm with tremendous force. As the smoke cleared, Sakura was lying on the ground struggling to get back up.

"This battle is over." Foster said.

"I'm…" Sakura growled. "Not done yet!"

Suddenly, the magic power Foster was emitting from his body became tremendous and fear overcame Sakura's entire body.

"I understand that there are moments here failure is not an option." Foster said. "But when it is, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Failure is a learning experience. Learn from this defeat and you will be much stronger for it. Although I must admit…" The magical pressure around Foster started to lessen. "You're the first opponent in a while to give me a decent fight. Here, take this."

Foster used some form of Forest Magic to create a golden fruit in his hand and tossed it over to Sakura, which she managed to catch.

"The Fruit of Gaia." Foster said. "Eat this and it should replenish your magic energy and give you the strength to take on the demon."

"What demon?" Sakura asked.

"Go in that cave and see for yourself." Foster answered before walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted as she got back up.

However, by the time she was on her feet Foster was already long gone.

"… What's up with him?" Sakura wondered.

* * *

In the mountain cave, Aqua continued chasing Kuroko and both were clearly starting to run out of breath.

*I can't keep running like this.* Aqua thought as she ran. *I better end this quickly!* "Aqua Flagellum!"

A whip of water shot out of Aqua's hand and wrapped itself around Kuroko's ankle. This caused him to trip and fall and Aqua pulled him toward her.

"You can't get away now!" Aqua shouted.

Kuroko grabbed one of the staves he was carrying and pointed it Aqua.

"Force Staff!"

The gravity around Aqua began to shift upward and she started to move toward the ceiling.

"Lightning Impale!"

Aqua was electrocuted by the attack and fell toward the ceiling since gravity had changed where she was.

"Aqua Hasta!"

Aqua fired a spear of water at Kuroko, which pierced his shoulder and it started bleeding.

"My… my power…" Kuroko muttered as he felt magic energy start to surge through his body.

"Kuroko!"

Flora flew right up to the two.

"Flora, what are you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"Sakura's busy with a fight right now." Flora answered.

"… Sakura…" Kuroko mumbled.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_Kuroko was walking through a field and stopped when he saw a cherry blossom tree._

"Every time I see a cherry blossom tree, it would always remind me of Sakura…"

_(End Flashback)_

Kuroko started to calm down from his surge of magic energy.

"Hey!"

Sakura came running up toward the group and saw that Aqua was still on the ceiling.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?!" Sakura asked.

The gravity returned to normal and Aqua fell to the ground in a comical fashion.

"Ow…" Aqua groaned in pain.

Sakura then turned her attention to Kuroko. "It's okay, Kuroko. You don't have to be afraid of us anymore."

"Aren't you a LITTLE concerned about my safety?" Aqua asked.

"Kuroko, you're innocent in all of this, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Kuroko responded. "You…"

"Someone else is responsible for the death of the townspeople." Sakura said. "If you know anything about it, please tell us."

Kuroko took a breath for a brief second and spoke up. "When I got here in town, I found that mountain of corpses. So I tried to perform a ritual so they could rest in peace."

"Then why did you run away?" Aqua asked.

"I wasn't trying to run away." Kuroko said. "At the same moment you arrived, I sensed a dark presence coming from within this cave. A dark mage had murdered the townspeople as sacrifices in order to summon a powerful demon. It's only a matter of time now."

"Then we better hurry!" Sakura said.

Sakura ran off and Flora flew off after her. Aqua got to her feet and followed Sakura as well. Kuroko just looked at them and smiled.

"I'm glad Sakura came when she did…" Kuroko said to himself. "If she hadn't… I better not think about it."

Kuroko followed Sakura and the others until they reached a wide, large area. In the center, a large magic circle was glowing and a man with dark robes stood in front of it.

"I offer unto you the souls of departed so that you may rise again and do my bidding!" The dark mage chanted. "Come forth, Jezebel!"

Out of the portal came a giant, almost plant-like demon that looked like a tree with root-like tentacles and a woman's face coming out of the hollow of the tree.

"Yes! YES!" The dark mage shouted.

"Forest Dragon Talon!" Sakura kicked the dark mage right in the jaw and sent him flying and crashing into the wall of the cave. She then turned her attention to the giant demon.

"Sakura, get out of there!" Kuroko shouted. "That forest demon is more powerful than you could possibly imagine!"

"Guess it's time I finally used this." Sakura said as she pulled out of her pocket the fruit that Foster had given her and started to eat it.

After swallowing the last piece of the fruit her magic energy wasn't just restored, it increased in power and her body started to be covered in leafy dragon scales.

"All this power…" Sakura said. "Just by eating that fruit? Heheh! You're going down!"

"What just happened to Sakura?" Aqua asked. "It's like she became stronger than ever before."

"That fruit she ate…" Kuroko said. "It's said to hold amazing wood magic within it. That much power must have allowed her to achieve the true form of the Dragon Slayer: Dragon Force."

Sakura lunged at Jezebel with cherry blossom petals forming the shape of a sword in her hands.

"Forest Dragon Blossom Blade!"

Sakura had cut off a few of the root-like limbs and the demon screamed in agony. She then went to eat one of the tentacles.

"Blegh! Nasty!" Sakura exclaimed. "Those roots taste awful!" She then breathed in. "Forest Dragon Roar!"

Sakura's breath attack struck the tree, but the face in the hollow started to charge up a dark magical blast.

"Sakura, don't let it use that move!" Kuroko shouted.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" Sakura said before charging up a large pink leaf in her hand. "Leaf Judgment Sword!"

Sakura swung the massive leaf across the demon and it was sliced in two, right across the face in the hollow. Upon defeat, the demon started to fade into black mist and dissipate until it had completely vanished. After it vanished, Sakura's body had reverted to its normal state and collapsed.

"Sakura!" Flora shouted as she flew toward her friend.

"I'm okay…" Sakura said, still lying down. "I just used a lot more energy than I thought I did."

"Come on." Aqua said as she helped Sakura up and carried her by her shoulder. "Let's get back to the others. By the way, where'd you get that weird fruit?"

"Some guy gave it to me." Sakura answered.

"You ate something someone just gave to you?!" Aqua asked, shocked that she ate something given to her by a stranger. "What if it killed you?!"

Kuroko followed them out of the cave and was walking next to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Kuroko spoke up.

"Yes, Kuroko?" Sakura replied.

"I want to apologize." Kuroko said. "For emotionally hurting you all those years ago. It's the one thing I regretted most after all these years."

"… Don't worry about it." Sakura said with a smile. "By the way, when did you become a wizard?"

"After we left the mansion, my father became ill and couldn't be cured." Kuroko recalled. "He passed away shortly after and I was all alone. One day, I fell unconscious from starvation and was saved from a shaman who took me to his hut and taught me my Voodoo Magic."

"Voodoo?" Flora asked. "You mean like controlling people with dolls?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered. "After two years, I decided to leave the shaman and explore the world."

"I'm glad I got to see you again." Sakura said.

Kuroko blushed.

"Hey, do you want to join our guild?" Sakura asked.

"R-really?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't see why you shouldn't." Sakura replied.

"W-well… okay…" Kuroko said, still blushing.

"You liiike her." Flora joked.

Sakura and Aqua simply laughed at Flora's joke, but Kuroko continued to blush.

* * *

Elsewhere deep in the forest, Foster had met up with Ultear and Meredy.

"How did it go?" Ultear asked.

"She's getting stronger and stronger by the day." Foster answered. "I only fought at half-strength and she managed to put up a good fight. Sent me crashing into a mountain."

"Are you okay?" Meredy asked, running up to Foster to check his back.

"It'll take more than that to take me down." Foster said. "I appreciate your concern, Meredy. Anyway, at this rate Phoenix Dawn will be on par with Saber Tooth."

"They could prove to be valuable allies someday." Ultear said. "Anyway, Jellal is waiting. We should report back to him at once."

The three of them walked off.

* * *

In the middle of a bustling town, Jason was returning from yet another job and heading back to Roseshade while making a stop at a town on the way.

"Geez, I come back to visit my family on my way back from a job and what do they do?" Jason grumbled to himself. "They keep asking the same question they've been asking me for 3 years now! 'Did you meet a girl'? 'Did you meet a girl'?" He quoted them with a mocking voice. "Gah, can't they just drop that?"

"Don't take your family for granted." A familiar voice said.

Jason turned to see Kagura outside a tea shop and sitting at a table shaded by an umbrella, sipping some tea.

"Kagura, I didn't expect to see you here." Jason said.

"As I was saying, do appreciate your family while you still have them." Kagura said.

"It's not that I don't appreciate them or care for them." Jason said. "I'm just tired of them asking me when I'm finally going to get a girlfriend… Wait, those words you just said… Never mind, I won't pry into it."

"Thank you for your consideration. Let us change the topic. Why is your family so concerned about you having a girlfriend?"

"Eh, it might have to do with the fact I've never dated anyone."

"So? I've never had a date."

"Well… I can't speak for you. As for me… I'm… waiting for someone."

"Childhood friend?"

"Not exactly, but ever since the day I met her there was just something that drew me to her. She was kind, polite, sweet… It's been years… and I've yet to hear from her. Some people would tell me to move on, but I just haven't felt the same for anyone else. I'm sorry if my rambling is bothering you."

"I'm not very talkative, so I don't mind. Although, I do have one question: How is Blaise doing?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Blaise used to be a member of your guild."

Kagura simply nodded.

"Anyway, she's been doing well." Jason said. "She goes on missions on her own to help pay for our guild hall. Oh, speaking of which I'd better get back." As he stood up, he placed some money on the table. "Thanks for the chat. Tea's on me."

Before Kagura could say something, Jason had already left. She simply smirked and took another sip of her tea.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter I will reveal a little more on Spiral's backstory. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that I kept Kagura in character during that conversation. If you guys want to submit an OC villain or villains I can use, go right ahead. Stay tuned for next time!


	16. The Snow Spirit (Northdell Arc)

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

_September 12, X790_

Despite being very late summer, the town of Northdell was experiencing cold, snowy weather as Spiral, Hikari, Lionel, Eden and Volt arrived in town. Hikari and Lionel were all wearing winter wear while Volt snuggled up in Lionel's coat with his head popping out.

"How are you two able to withstand this cold?" Hikari asked Spiral and Eden.

"Eden uses fire magic." Lionel said.

"But Spiral uses Sound Magic, not fire or ice." Volt said. "Maybe he's just manlier than you, Lionel."

"Watch it!" Lionel said.

Spiral paid no mind to them and continued walking through the snow-covered town.

"Northdell…" Spiral said. "For over two 200 years, the snow has not once ceased."

"That seems like a strange thing to randomly say out loud." Volt said.

"Spiral, are you okay?" Hikari asked. "You seemed to accept this request almost instantly."

Spiral breathed in and then out, not saying a single word as they continued to walk. Hikari had a look of worry on her face as they made their way through town.

* * *

They kept walking until they arrived at the mayor's house and took their seats in his office.

"I thank you for accepting the request." The mayor said.

"Can you provide us with the details?" Spiral asked.

"Have you ever heard the old tales of this town?" The mayor asked. "Two hundred years ago lived a beautiful woman. She had pale, cold skin, blue hair and icy blue eyes. However, she was also an outcast for being the only wizard in our village. One day, she left town and cursed us with eternal snowfall. Some say that her spirit still lingers not just here, but across the land bringing her cursed snow with her."

"Let me guess, the last sighting of her was in the town of Sophia almost 13 years ago, right?" Spiral asked.

"Until now." The mayor answered. "I'm surprised that you know that, especially considering that Sophia was destroyed by a Dark Guild almost 6 years ago."

*How does Spiral know that?* Hikari thought.

"Your mission is to head to the mountains around Northdell and search for the snow spirit." The mayor said. "Do whatever it takes to lift this curse from our town. Oh, I should warn you that another group of wizards came by from another guild to take on the job. If my memory serves correctly, they were from Saber Tooth. If you manage to complete the mission and return here first, you'll receive the reward."

"Then we better hurry." Spiral said as he got up, bowed to the mayor and left the office with Lionel, Hikari and Eden following him.

"If we're up against Saber Tooth as well as the snow spirit, I don't think we'll be able to finish this job." Hikari said.

"No…" Spiral said. "It's just Saber Tooth. Leave the snow spirit to me."

"Sounds like someone wants the glory all for himself." Volt said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Eden said.

"Spiral…" Hikari placed her hand on Spiral's shoulder to stop him. "You know something about this snow spirit, don't you?"

Spiral wrinkled his lips and took a few breaths before finally speaking. "That snow spirit… is actually the legendary ice wizard Yukimaru."

"Wait, are you saying that it's the snow spirit is her ghost?" Lionel asked.

"She can't be a ghost because she's not dead." Spiral answered.

"But how is that possible?" Eden asked. "Isn't she like 200 years old or something?"

"Her ice magic is legendary for a reason." Spiral said. "Not only can she create blizzards by without even trying, but she also uses that very ice to slow down her aging significantly."

"How do you know so much about her, Spiral?" Hikari asked.

"… That sighting of her 13 years ago? She was dropping me off at an orphanage in Sophia." Spiral replied before mumbling to himself. "… Why did she drop me there?"

"Hm?" Hikari said.

"I'll… tell you the rest of the story." Spiral said as they made their way through the mountain path.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_It was early winter X781 in the town of Sophia as a 5 year old Spiral was looking out the fogged up window of the orphanage while the other children were playing in the snow._

_*… When is she going to come back?* Spiral thought._

"_Why aren't you playing in the snow?" A young girl asked, walking up to him._

_Spiral turned to see her short blonde hair about his own age._

"_You're going to miss out on all the fun!" She said._

_Spiral turned his attention back to the window._

"_When is she going to come back?" Spiral wondered._

"_Are you talking about your Mommy?" The girl asked. "… Some of the other kids here were abandoned here by their parents. Maybe yours-"_

"_No!" Spiral shouted. "She wouldn't do that!"_

"_How long have you been here?"_

"_Three years now."_

"… _The other kids say you're not very nice."_

"_That's not true. I just don't want to talk to them. I only want to see Mom."_

"_Don't you get bored looking outside all the time? You should really start playing with the other kids."_

"_I… I don't…"_

_The girl grabbed Spiral's wrist and started to put a winter coat over him._

"_H-hey! What are you doing?!" Spiral asked._

"_You're going to learn how to have fun here!" The girl said. "Or my name isn't __**Randy**__!"_

_After getting her and Spiral properly dressed for the weather she dragged him outside and pushed him toward the other orphans._

"_Go on and ask if you can play with them." Randy said._

_As the other kids looked at Spiral, who was just twiddling his fingers, Randy slapped Spiral on the back._

"_Um…" Spiral spoke. "Can… can I play with you guys?"_

"And that was the first time I ever made a friend. But that wouldn't last for long."

_Three years passed since that day and as Spiral and Randy were playing outside with the other children. Without any warning, smoke started rising from elsewhere in town and people's screams could be heard._

"Sophia was being attacked by the Dark Guild Silent Orochi. Luckily their commanders weren't there, otherwise the city would have been in far worse shape… and I wouldn't be here right now."

_The dark wizards were slaughtering the townspeople and Spiral and Randy watched the destruction and brutal bloodshed right before them._

"… _This can't be happening…" Spiral muttered. "It can't…"_

_While Spiral was still in shock, one of the dark wizards shot fire magic right in their direction and was about to hit Spiral. Spiral remained frozen where he was until Randy pushed him out of the way. As Spiral fell to the ground, all he could do was watch Randy be incinerated before his very eyes, shedding one last tear. The shock of the attack caused Spiral's mental condition to become even worse._

"… _No… No! … NOOOOOOOO!" Spiral screamed at the top of his lungs._

_(End Flashback)_

Simply recalling that day caused a tear to fall from Spiral's eye.

"From the sound of that, it makes me wonder how you survived." Volt said.

"I…" Spiral said.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_As Spiral screamed and cried, his eyes became icy blue and the air around him started to become colder. As a dark wizard requipped his weapon to cut Spiral's head off, an ice spike struck the dark wizard in the chest and the ground around Spiral started to freeze. The fire wizards tried to melt it with their fire magic, but it seemed to have no effect on it. The wizards became terrified and started to run away from Spiral, but they were either caught by the freezing or stabbed by spikes of ice._

_(End Flashback)_

"… I caused the deaths of countless people, even if they were dark wizards." Spiral said. "Ever since that day, I vowed to never use Never-Melt Magic ever again."

"'Never-Melt'?" Lionel asked.

"It's a type of ice magic that can't melt or break." Spiral said. "However, in order to keep it indestructible, I have to expend more magic energy."

"That would explain why you're not affected by this cold, like me." Eden said.

"Wait, I heard about Never-Melt before." Hikari said. "Isn't that the ice magic Yukimaru created?"

"Yes." Spiral answered. "And there's a good reason for that… but I'd rather not tell you now. Let's keep moving."

* * *

The four wizards had to walk through an intense blizzard until they reached a cave covered in ice. As they entered they could see that the cave was simply a hollow in the mountain.

"A dead end?!" Volt asked.

"No…" Spiral said as he placed his hands on the wall. "My magic is picking up a hidden passageway right behind this wall."

"Really? Tell us more." A strange voice spoke.

Spiral and the others turned around to see three men were standing at the cave's entrance. They were three wizards from the Saber Tooth guild: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Orga Nanagear.

"I'm eager to see what's behind-" Sting was about to say.

"No way!" Spiral shouted. "Never-Melt Wall!"

A wall of ice got between them and the Saber Tooth wizards and Sting tried to jump over it before the entrance was closed.

"Lionel, Eden, hold them off outside!" Spiral shouted.

"You got it!" Lionel said.

"Right!" Eden said.

Lionel turned into a bolt of lightning and knocked Sting back outside and Eden jumped over the ice wall before the entrance was closed off. Spiral turned his attention back to the wall.

"… Please… let me in…" Spiral muttered toward the door.

"… _Very well."_ A soothing, yet ominous female voice spoke through the cavern.

The ice wall started to lower until the hidden path inside the cavern was revealed.

"Spiral, what-" Hikari was about to ask.

"No time." Spiral said.

Spiral grabbed Hikari's wrist and pulled her with him as he ran through the newly revealed path. Just as they left the entrance of the cave, the ice wall began to rise and blocked the path once again.

* * *

Back outside, Lionel was facing off against Sting and Rogue while Eden fought Orga. Volt watched them fight from outside the ice wall Spiral had created.

"Lightning Dragon Raging Fist!" Lionel charged large amounts of lightning in his fists and started throwing rapid punches at Sting.

Sting dodged them without even breaking a sweat.

"Rogue, I can handle this myself." Sting said.

"Very well." Rogue said.

"White Dragon Punch!"

Sting generated a white sphere in his hand and used it to punch Lionel in the chest, sending him backwards a bit.

Meanwhile, Orga was generating black lightning around his body.

"I've been waiting to fight another God Slayer." Eden said as his body became surrounded in black flames.

"So you're a God Slayer, too." Orga smirked. "But you don't stand a chance!"

"Flame God Bellow!" Eden shot a breath of black flames at Orga.

"Lightning God Bellow!"

The two breath attacks struck each other and caused an explosion around the two of them. While Orga waited for the smoke to clear, Eden had run up to him, clutched his face and slammed Orga into the ground.

"120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

Orga shot an incredibly powerful bolt of black lightning right in Eden's face, sending him flying in the air and falling to the ground.

"Tch…" Orga smirked as he got to his feet. "Was that all you got?"

Eden's body started to crackle with black electricity as he stood back up with his body surrounded in black flames again.

"You actually survived that?" Orga asked.

"Lightning Flame God…" Eden charged black lightning flames around his arms, dashed toward Orga and socked him right in the face.

The attack had sent Orga flying clear off the moment in a comedic fashion. Rogue simply stared in that direction with a stoic expression on his face.

"White Dragon Roar!"

Sting shot a breath of light at Lionel and completely engulfed him in the blast. Sting smiled and turned to Eden.

"You're next." Sting said.

A strange sucking sound could be heard from where Lionel was and it appeared that Lionel was eating the light from Sting's White Dragon Roar. As Lionel got back up, his body radiated with lightning and white light.

"White Lightning Dragon…" Lionel charged lightning in his right hand and light in his left hand, placed his hands together and shot the energy toward Sting. "Holy Thunder!"

A radiant, sparking blast occurred around Sting and sent him flying right toward Rogue. Rogue simply sidestepped out of the way and Sting fell in the snow.

"… Let's not tell Princess or the Guild Master about this." Sting said.

* * *

Back in the ice cave, Spiral and Hikari continued walking until they arrived at a massive clearing within the cave itself.

"I really hope we don't run into any monsters in here." Hikari said.

"_There is nothing to be afraid of, child."_ The voice spoke again.

On the other side of the clearing was a big white bed with white curtains and a white figure stepped out of the bed. As the figure walked toward Spiral and Hikari, they revealed themselves as a woman with pale skin, long blue silky hair, icy blue eyes and wore a white kimono without any shoes.

"She must be the snow spirit…" Hikari said to herself.

The woman stopped right in front of the two of them and looked right at Spiral.

"… Words cannot describe how I've missed you, Spiral." She said.

"You know him?" Hikari asked.

Spiral was a little reluctant to speak at first, but he eventually did. "It's been almost 13 years… Mom."

"… Huh?!" Hikari exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the chapter! Please don't ask how Eden is the Flame God Slayer when there already is one (Even though he's dead). The person who PM'd the OC to me never provided any details as to how he got those powers. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	17. A Mother's Regret (Northdell Arc)

**How was that reveal last chapter? Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hikari was left in shock upon hearing Spiral refer to the snow spirit as his mother.

"Spiral… did you just call her…" Hikari gasped.

"Yes, the snow spirit-" Spiral said before shaking his head. "No. **Yukimaru** (Age ?), is my mother."

"Wait, you accepted a job to kill your own mother?!" Hikari shouted in realization.

"I would never do that!" Spiral shouted back.

His outburst scared Hikari a little bit and Spiral settled himself down.

"I'm sorry." Spiral said. "I had to come on this job because I'm the only person that can finish it without anyone having to get hurt."

"What about the Saber Tooth guys?" Hikari asked.

"… Well, what are you gonna do?" Spiral shrugged.

"Spiral, what brings you out here?" Yukimaru asked.

"A request has been put out to put an end to the eternal winter this land suffers." Spiral said.

"Oh…" Yukimaru chuckled. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" Hikari asked.

"Because I learned how to control my blizzards years ago." Yukimaru answered. "Northdell has always been a winter wonderland and it's been so long that the current generation has been indoctrinated to use me as a scapegoat."

Spiral and Hikari had silly, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Are the townspeople really that stupid?" Spiral asked to no one in particular.

"However, I CAN hold back the snow clouds until winter." Yukimaru said before praying.

* * *

While Lionel, Eden and Volt waited outside the ice wall, they looked up at the sky to see the snow clouds begin to disperse away from Northdell.

"… Do you think the wind changed direction?" Volt asked.

"I guess those two finished the mission." Lionel said.

* * *

"Spiral…" Yukimaru said. "In return for helping you and your allies, I would like you to stay here for a while."

"H-how long are you planning on having him stay?" Hikari asked nervously.

"Not long." Yukimaru answered. "A month or two."

"A month?!" Hikari exclaimed before clinging onto Spiral's arm. "I can't go that long without Spiral!"

"Be patient, child." Yukimaru said. "By the time Spiral returns to the guild, he'll be even stronger than before."

"Wait." Spiral said. "You're keeping me here for training?"

"And to spend some time with my son." Yukimaru replied. "It HAS been almost 13 years since I last saw you."

"… Why did you abandon me then?" Spiral asked. "If you cared so much about me, then why did you leave me at the orphanage?!"

Yukimaru was lost in thought for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"I left you there because I DID care." Yukimaru said. "The cold weather around me was gravely affecting your health. By the time you were two, you became very sick with an intense fever. It was then that I realized that my magic was both a blessing and a curse. In order to save your life, I had to leave you in the care of that orphanage. Words cannot describe the amount of tears I shed on that day." Tears started to roll down her face. "When I heard that the town of Sophia was massacred, I feared that you were killed and hoped that if anyone survived it was you. I actually returned to investigate and when I didn't see your body and the ice that had formed during the tragedy, I knew that you were still alive. To say that I was relieved is an understatement. And now I see you have grown into an incredibly powerful wizard."

Yukimaru then went over to Spiral and gave him a motherly hug.

"I cannot express enough how proud I am of you, Spiral." Yukimaru continued tearing up.

Spiral felt his body overflowing with emotions at that moment and could barely move it.

*She's not lying…* Spiral thought. *Even with her icy, slow heart, I can feel her honesty.*

Spiral then started to tear up and hugged Yukimaru back.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Hikari had come out of the ice cave, with the ice wall Spiral had created shattering upon her touch.

"Wow, when there's no magic energy supporting it it's ridiculously fragile." Hikari said to herself. "Talk about a glass cannon."

"Hikari, where's Spiral?" Eden asked.

"He's… going to be staying here for a month." Hikari said. "It's for… training purposes."

"... Okay." Eden said. "We might as well go see the mayor and collect our reward."

"Uhp-pup-pup!" Hikari said as she got in front of the two guys and blocked them. "I'm holding onto Spiral's portion of the reward until he comes back, got it?"

"You looooove him!" Volt teased.

"Does every Exceed do that?" Hikari muttered.

* * *

_September 14, X790_

In the town of Belnesse, which wasn't that far from Roseshade, a festival was going on in celebration of 100 years since the town's founding. The festival was complete with numerous stands where people could play a variety of games and a miniature amusement park. Jason was walking around the festival and taking in the sights. However, he was being watched from the alley by two wizards.

"We've already gauged the strength of Sakura and the next one on our list is Jason Lexus." Foster said to Meredy, who was in the alley with him.

"This is boring." Meredy said. "How about we check out the festival?"

"What if we get caught?" Foster asked.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" She pouted. "Come on! Let's ditch these capes and we'll blend right in!"

"What about my shirt? Our guild insignia is plastered all over it."

"I brought you a spare." She pulled out the exact same sleeveless shirt Foster was wearing only without the insignia.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Foster asked with an anime sweat drop.

Meredy grabbed Foster's wrist and pulled him out of the alley and into the crowd of people. Without the capes or insignias, they appeared as normal civilians or travelers to the rest of the crowd.

"Ooh! Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Meredy said as she started to drag Foster.

*Hehm… I still remember the day we first met.* Foster thought.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_In the summer of X785, Crime Sorcière, at the time consisting of Jellal, Ultear and Meredy, had arrived at a town littered with rubble, debris and corpses._

"_This is just… horrible." Meredy said. "I hope there are survivors…"_

_They continued walking through the destroyed town and as they passed by a house, they could hear movement from the inside._

"_There's someone in that house." Jellal said._

"_Maybe it's a survivor." Meredy said._

"_Or maybe it's a straggler from the Dark Guild that attacked this town." Ultear said._

_As Jellal opened the door, the others prepared themselves for what may have been behind it. When it opened all the way, they could see a young boy about 15 years of age sitting in front of two dead bodies with his head down. The boy was startled and quickly turned his head toward the door._

"_It's okay…" Meredy said, trying to keep the boy calm. "We're not here to hurt you."_

_She walked over to him to get a closer look at the corpses that lied before her and the boy._

"_You know… I was in your position once." Meredy said. "My hometown was destroyed and I was the only survivor."_

_Ultear cringed at the memory of what she and Grimoire Heart did all those years ago._

"_I want them to pay..." The boy said, tightening his fists and clenching his teeth._

"_We'll make them, I promise." Meredy said as she gave the boy a reassuring smile._

_The boy looked at Meredy for a couple of seconds, took a deep breath and calmed down._

"…_. Thank you." He said. "But are you sure you three can defeat an entire Dark Guild on your own?"_

_(End Flashback)_

Foster and Meredy were riding on the Ferris wheel with the latter taking in the view and the former looking at Meredy while taking occasional glances at the ground below.

"Are you having fun, Foster?" Meredy asked.

"Oh, yeah." Foster answered. "Definitely."

As an awkward silence fell upon them, the two looked down and away from each other.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_The boy waited on the edge of his destroyed town, waiting for the three wizards to return. After a few hours of waiting, in the direction of the setting sun he could see Jellal, Ultear and Meredy walking toward him which prompted the boy to run up to them._

"_You can rest easy." Jellal told the boy. "The people of this town can finally rest in peace."_

"_You took down an entire Dark Guild by yourselves?" The boy asked._

"_Yes, now if you'll excuse us we have to get going." Ultear said._

_As Jellal and Ultear turned around, the boy clenched his fists._

"_Please take me with you!" The boy said. "I want to pay you back for avenging my home."_

"_We might not act like criminals, but we are deemed so by the Magic Council." Jellal said. "If you come with us, you'll be just as much of criminals as we are."_

"_I don't care!" The boy said. "I want to become stronger, to help you out as best as I can!"_

"_Please, Ultear?" Meredy asked. "He seems intent on helping us regardless of the consequences."_

"… _Well, Jellal?" Ultear turned to Jellal._

"… _Very well then." Jellal said, pulling out a book from under his cape. "Maybe we can put this book we took from them to good use."_

_(End Flashback)_

Foster and Meredy continued walking throughout the festival until Meredy stopped and pointed at one of the game stands.

"Oh, look at that teddy bear!" Meredy shouted.

A large, pink teddy bear was by far the grandest of the prizes available to win at the hoop shoot booth.

"Sorry, miss." The booth attendant said. "But in order to win that, you need to get all three balls through the highest hoop."

The highest hoop was almost 15 feet high.

"Maybe your boyfriend is cocky enough to try and get it." The booth attendant said.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Foster exclaimed with a slight blush on his face. "… But I'll try to win it for her anyway."

Foster paid the attendant his money and was given three balls. He picked up the ball, focused on the highest hoop and threw it. With one try the ball went through the hoop, which left the booth attendant speechless and his mouth agape.

"Lucky shot!" He said.

Foster smirked as he readied the second ball, focused and threw it into the highest hoop with success again.

"Yes!" Meredy cheered. "Two down, one to go!"

"Don't get too cocky, kid." The booth attendant leered at him.

Meredy looked at the attendant's arm to see that he had his hand underneath the counter like he was preparing for something. She turned around and performed a Sensory Link on her and the booth attendant. As Foster was ready to toss his shot, Meredy held onto her mouth with one hand and tickled her ribs with the other hand, stifling her laughter. The Sensory Link caused the booth attendant to burst out laughing before Foster could make the shot. Foster raised his eyebrow, realized what was going on and proceeded with his shot. The third ball made it through the hoop which left the booth attendant in utter shock and Meredy canceled the Sensory Link on the two of them.

"We'll be taking that teddy bear now." Foster said. "Oh, and cheaters never prosper."

The booth attendant reluctantly handed them the bear, which Meredy grabbed and hugged… The bear was also almost as tall as her.

"Thank you, Foster!" Meredy said with a huge smile on her face.

As Meredy and Foster walked away from the booth, she took her left hand (her right arm was carrying the bear) and used it to hold onto Foster's hand as they walked. This caused Foster to blush and he noticed the blush on Meredy's face, too.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't originally planning on revealing Foster's backstory or his crush on Meredy this chapter, but I had to think of something once I finished up Spiral's part of the story and that seemed to be the best thing to come up with. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	18. Fortune

**Here's the next chapter, guys! I'll be going to a convention this coming weekend and I'm not sure if I'm bringing my laptop with me. I know I'll have fun there… until I have to study for an exam I have the day after I get back. Anyway, enough about me! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_September 23, X790_

The Phoenix Dawn guild hall was almost empty save for Jason, Sakura, Flora and Aqua. There weren't any jobs available, everyone else was out on one and the four of them were bored out of their minds. Sakura was already sound asleep with her head on a table while the others were nodding off

"Is there really nothing to do?" Aqua asked.

"It appears so…" Jason said.

The others were about to fall asleep as Flora pulled out a newspaper to keep herself occupied.

"I wonder if I'll have one of those nonsensical dreams that serve absolutely no purpose to anything." Aqua said as her eyes closed.

"Hm, this seems interesting…" Flora said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"We could go to this fortune teller that just came to town and opened up a shop." Flora answered. "And it's not that far from the guild, so why not?"

"Do we look like suckers to you?" Aqua asked.

"… I'm going to have to get back to you on that one." Flora replied.

"I'm not the type of person who wants to get his fortune told." Jason said.

"Sakura, what do you think?" Flora asked.

"Zzzzzzz…" Sakura quietly snored in her sleep.

Flora snapped her fingers and Sakura shot up awake.

"Ah, anything to shake off this boredom!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That settles it." Flora said.

* * *

The four of them walked down a few streets until they reached a small building.

"This is the place." Flora said, looking at the address on the newspaper.

"About time our boredom is killed." Sakura said, resting her arms behind her head.

Jason and Aqua looked at each other, sighed and went inside with Sakura and Flora. Upon entering the building, they were treated with dark lighting, esoteric objects and the aroma of incense. Behind a star patterned curtain was a young woman with long blue hair and wearing a white cloak sitting at a round table with a deck of cards in her hands.

"Come in." She said.

"Are you the fortune teller?" Flora asked, looking at the newspaper again to check something. "**Fortuna** (Age 23)?"

"Yes." The woman named Fortuna answered. "Have you come to have your fortunes told?"

"Only because we have nothing better to do." Jason replied.

"Which of you wants to go first?" Fortuna asked.

"I'll go first." Sakura said as she took a seat at the table.

"How much you want to bet that it's something about a love life?" Jason asked, whispering to Aqua.

"Please place your hand on this deck of cards and focus your energy on them." Fortuna said.

Fortuna held out the deck of cards and Sakura placed her hand on them. Several seconds later, Sakura removed her hand and Fortuna started shuffling the deck. When she was done shuffling, she placed down three different cards down on the table. She flipped over the first two cards.

"You have quite an interesting past." Fortuna said. "You have two mother figures that you've looked up to. I am also sensing that you have had a restrictive lifestyle growing up and once you were able to leave the confines of your environment, you were finally relieved that you could finally experience freedom in body, mind and speech, able to fully express yourself."

"Wow!" Sakura said. "That's me down to a T!"

"As for your future…" Fortuna turned over the last card. "You will be involved in great battles that will determine the fate of entire towns, continents and the world."

"… I like the sound of that." Sakura said. "Thanks for the reading."

Sakura got out of the seat and Jason and Aqua played a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be next. Jason had scissors and Aqua had paper, so Aqua was forced to go next. She unenthusiastically took her seat and readied her hand. Fortuna had Aqua do the same thing to the deck of cards as Sakura did earlier and she placed three cards in front of her, flipping over the first one.

"In your past, you have had a streak of losses in just about everything." Fortuna said. "Not simply in magic, but in simple games of skill and chance as well." She then turned over the second card. "Your personality is like that of the ocean; you are calm when things are peaceful, but you can get agitated at the drop of a hat."

Just as Fortuna was about to turn over the last card, Aqua slammed her hands on the table and ran out of the building.

"… That reading must have really gotten to her." Jason said, feeling bad for Aqua. "Sakura, let's not bring that up to her at all."

"I will if you promise to hear everything she has to say about you WITHOUT leaving in the middle." Sakura said.

Jason sighed and took a seat at the table, placing his hands on the deck of cards and Fortuna once again shuffling the deck and placing three cards out. She flipped over the first card.

"Your past indicates a prosperous life, but not without aspirations and tragedy." Fortuna said. "Someone you held dear was lost and you are still suffering from the heartbreak. Regardless, your feelings for them are what give you your ambition and strength and allowed you to keep moving forward." She then flipped over the second card. "You feel particularly proud about your strength, but you don't flaunt it about and you share a special connection with just about everyone you've met since joining your guild." Lastly, she flipped over the third and final card. "Oh my…"

"You don't see death in my future, do you?" Jason asked.

"In your love life…" Fortuna said. "I see… tragic events that will leave you confused and unsure of yourself. However, someone will be there to guide you and help you to regain your sense of self. That someone will be the woman whom you will marry."

"… Thank you." Jason said as he pulled out some money out of his wallet. "That should pay for all of us."

Jason proceeded to leave and Sakura and Flora followed him out.

* * *

Sakura and Flora returned to the guild hall to see that Kuroko had returned from his job.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm glad I'm not the only one here." Kuroko said, sighing with relief.

"Hey, Kuroko." Sakura said. "Do you know if Aqua came back here?"

"I think she went into the showers." Kuroko answered. "She seems pretty upset about something."

"Yeah, we went to get our fortunes told out of boredom." Sakura stated.

"Really?" Kuroko asked before he started to blush lightly. "Did they say… anything about your future?"

"Just that I'll be involved in great, epic battles!" Sakura puffed out her chest proudly.

"That's it? … Nothing about your… love life?"

"Oh, she didn't say anything about that."

"Oh… I see…" Kuroko said as he started to slink away into the corner and curl up.

"… I'm feeling hungry." Sakura said.

"Wow. That was blunt." Flora commented.

* * *

Back in the middle of some forest, Ultear was yelling at Meredy and Foster.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Ultear shouted as she scolded them.

Jellal was just standing a distance away. He knew not to intervene when Ultear was in mother mode.

"What if the army or the Rune Knights recognized you two?" Ultear asked. "You two would have been captured and possibly sentenced to death!"

"I just wanted to have some fun." Meredy pouted.

"Don't take it out on Meredy." Foster said. "All of this is my fault."

"Wait, Foster-" Meredy was about to say.

Foster held onto Meredy's hand and she stopped what she was saying.

"I take full responsibility for our mistake." Foster said.

Ultear just looked at the two for a moment and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Jason went back to his small house, which wasn't anything fancy, but it was clean and only cost him 150,000 J a month. As he got in, he locked the door and fell onto his bed completely lost in his own thoughts.

*I shouldn't believe what she was saying.* Jason thought. *I mean, people only get their fortunes told for fun, right? But… damn, those words she used really got to me. And what 'love life'? I don't have one and there's a chance I never will! And 'tragedy', yeah, very encouraging… I don't know what to make of this. Should I believe her? Or just dismiss it as something that MIGHT happen?*

Jason fell asleep on his bed and his mind went completely blank.

_(Jason's Dream)_

_Jason was returning to the Phoenix Dawn guild and upon opening the doors a bright light had enveloped his body and everything around him. When the light faded, Jason was slumped on the ground crying._

"_Why… Why did this have to happen?" Jason asked._

_Just then a hand had placed itself on Jason's shoulder. He looked up to see the person, but there was a bright light behind them like they were standing in front of the sun so he couldn't make out any details, not even height, weight or age._

_(End Dream)_

Jason woke and sat up in his bed. It was still light out so he probably was only asleep for an hour or two. He turned to see that the sun hadn't even set yet.

"What the hell was that about?" Jason wondered. "… Damn that fortuneteller."

* * *

Foster had gone to a river to wash something out his mouth.

"Ah! Ah!" He exclaimed. "I hate it when she stuffs those chili peppers into our mouths!"

Meredy then walked up to him and he looked up at her.

"Thank you, Foster." Meredy said. "I'm sorry you got punished because of me."

"That's okay." Foster said as he stood up. "But at least Ultear let you keep the teddy bear."

"Hmhe!" She giggled. "Thanks again for that!"

Foster smiled at the sight of Meredy's smile. *That smile of hers is just infectious.* He thought. *Every time she smiles, it always makes me feel better.*

"Foster, are you okay?" Meredy asked.

"Huh? O-oh, I'm fine." Foster replied. "Just… lost in thought."

* * *

Jason had returned to the guild hall to see that Azusa had returned to her job and standing in the corner again. Aqua was simply keeping her head down on the table while Sakura, Flora and Kuroko were sitting at another table and noticed Jason enter.

"Jason, where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I was just… taking a nap." Jason answered.

"Did you have any dreams?" Kuroko asked.

"I'd… rather not talk about it." Jason said as he walked to the bar to get himself something to drink.

"… Ask me what it means! Ask me what it means!" Flora shouted and flailed her arms around.

* * *

**A/N:** ASK ME WHAT IT MEANS! ASK ME WHAT IT MEANS! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! SOMEONE INTERPRET ME! I'M COMPLEX! Ahem, in all seriousness, I feel that dream sequence was WAAAAY too interpretive for fan fiction, but I just wanted to do that joke at the end. If you want to say what you think it means, instead of writing it in the review just PM it to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. The Hexagon Swords (Foxes' Assault Arc)

**This chapter took a little bit longer than I thought to finish. One of the new characters in this chapter is courtesy of lordsoftheRoses (Veil). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_October 18, X790_

In Clover's prison, there were two dark wizards bound by anti-magic cuffs and sitting in a prison cell. They were the wizards that Spiral, Sakura and Jason had apprehended on their first mission. The sound of a door opening got their attention as a young woman with billowy orange hair tied in a ponytail, red lipstick and wore a black corset, black skirt, black leggings and black high-heeled shoes walked up to their cell.

"No… no way!" One of the trapped wizards said. "M… Madame **Dream Le Rouge** (Age 27)! How did you get in here?"

"You should know considering you work for me." Le Rouge said. "Now tell me… How exactly did you get caught?"

She leered at them with an intense glare that frightened them.

"It was a group of extremely powerful legal guild wizards!" The other trapped wizard shouted. "They completely overwhelmed us! We never thought they'd be that strong!"

"Hm… and what guild did they hail from?" Le Rouge asked.

"I-I think the name of their guild was Phoenix Dawn." The first wizard answered. "They were pretty new a few months ago, but I've heard they recruited some pretty powerful members already!"

"… That is all I needed to know." Le Rouge said as she closed her eyes. "… Omar."

Suddenly the two wizards started screaming in agony as wounds started appearing on their bodies out of nowhere. After being cut too many times the two wizards bled out and perished in their cells. Le Rouge started walking toward the door she came out of and into the main lobby of the small prison, where all of the guards and civilians that were there were in some sort of deep sleep. A dark-skinned man with short hair and wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and leather jeans stood at the door.

"Any idea who messed with the Bladed Foxes?" He asked.

"Apparently it was a guild of rookie wizards." Le Rouge answered. "Don't worry, we'll make sure they learn what happens when they mess with the Bladed Foxes."

The two left the building and the people inside the prison started to wake up from their sleep, confused by what had just happened.

* * *

_October 22, X790_

In the town of Roseshade, Hikari was at Spiral's house trying to cook something.

"Let's see…" She said. "First I add this… and then this…"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Hikari called out.

She went to the door, opened it and let Jason inside.

"Hey, Spiral still isn't back yet?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking after his house while he's been gone." Hikari answered. "Right now I'm practicing my cooking so that when he gets home I'll have a nice dish prepared for him. Once he sees how well I'm able to clean and cook, he'll practically be begging me to be his wife!"

"I think you're waaay too excited about this." Jason said with an anime sweat drop. "But you have a point. Spiral's month of training should be over by now and he'd definitely appreciate you making him a home-cooked meal after being away from home for so long."

"So what'd you come here for?"

"Uh…" Jason rubbed the back of his head while holding a few wet comic books. "I asked Spiral if I could borrow some of his comic books and I ended up spilling water on them."

"… I'll be sure to tell Spiral to kill you later." Hikari said with an innocent smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Flora were walking down the streets of Roseshade until Sakura started sniffing around.

"What is it, Sakura?" Flora asked.

"… He's back." Sakura said before running into a dark alley.

Flora followed her and in that dark alley she saw Foster sitting on a crate as if he was waiting for her.

"You!" Sakura said.

"Please, be quiet." Foster said. "I have a favor to ask of you, but I can't go too far into town without possibly getting recognized."

"Why would I do you a favor?" Sakura asked.

"I helped you defeat that demon."

"… Fair point."

Foster handed a fairly large bag to Sakura. She looked into the bag and saw a massive amount of money in it, which caused her jaw to drop.

"Wow! That's a lot of money!" Sakura said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Those Dark Guilds we take down, I take some of their loot." Foster answered. "How do you think Crime Sorcière is able to get food? Anyway, I want you to go buy a very specific item for me."

"… Huh?" Sakura and Flora both cocked their heads slightly.

* * *

Far off in the distance, an airship was approaching Roseshade and at the helm were six wizards. Two of them were Le Rouge and the man she spoke with earlier.

"Based on our intel, Phoenix Dawn is based here." The man said.

"Excellent work, **Omar Wolf** (Age 31)." A male voice spoke as he approached the front of the helm. He looked upon the city as it was getting closer and closer by the minute. "The city of Roseshade… so full of many different riches… It's like hitting the jackpot. Tell the men to start invading. Only kill any who bear the mark of Phoenix Dawn. We don't want to lose any potential merchandise."

"Weren't her orders to kill everyone in the town?" Omar asked.

"As long as she doesn't know… You will follow MY orders." The other man said.

* * *

Sakura and Flora were walking out of a jewelry store and headed back toward the guild hall.

"Why did he want us to buy that?" Flora asked.

"Did you not pay attention to what we just bought?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I paid attention." Flora answered. "I'm just still baffled by his strange request."

"… Speaking of strange…" Sakura said as she pointed toward the outside of the city.

Flora looked over and they both saw that a giant airship was approaching the city. Sakura squint her eyes to make out an insignia on the airship. The insignia looked like an orange fox's head with two swords in its mouth.

"That's the symbol for the Bladed Foxes!" Sakura said.

"Why are they here?" Flora wondered.

"Considering our last run in with those guys, I doubt it's anything good." Sakura said. "Come on, Flora!"

Sakura ran off in the direction of the ship until she was out of town and right under the airship with Flora following right behind her. Sakura breathed in deep and puffed out her cheeks.

"Forest Dragon Roar!"

Sakura shot a breath of cherry blossom petals right underneath the airship. It shook a fair bit, but the ship only received a small amount of damage.

* * *

Back on the airship's helm, the six people stumbled slightly from the power of Sakura's attack.

"What was that?" Le Rouge asked.

A visual feed was provided to them via lacrima vision and Sakura was in the center of it.

"Her right hand…" The man in front said, looking at the guild insignia on Sakura's right hand. "She's from Phoenix Dawn! Omar, take her out!"

"Yes, sir!" Omar said as he nodded.

Back outside, Sakura checked out the bottom of the airship to see how much damage she was able to do.

"Crap, that didn't do a thing!" Sakura said to herself. "Flora, could you help me fly up there?"

Before Flora could respond to the request, a pack of transparent, shadow-like wolves charged from the airship right toward them.

"Forest Dragon Blossom Blade!"

Sakura swung a series of cherry blossom petals at the wolves like a sword, but the wolves fazed right through it and struck Sakura, knocking her down.

"What… what the hell are those things?" Sakura grunted as she got back up.

"Your attacks can't kill what's already dead." A male voice spoke. Omar appeared before Sakura and Flora, with the pack of wolves standing right behind him.

"You must be a member of the Bladed Foxes." Sakura said.

"Surprised you recognized our emblem." Omar said. "But I ain't no ordinary grunt like those guys you beat up a few months ago. I'm one of their big wigs: The Hexagon Swords."

"… 'Hector's got bored'?" Sakura asked.

"Hexagon Swords!" Omar shouted. "We are the six most powerful wizards in the Bladed Foxes, including our Guild Master. My name is Omar Wolf and I happen to be the third strongest. Bad luck for you, girly."

* * *

As the airship arrived over the town, several of the Phoenix Dawn wizards that were out and about in Roseshade looked up to it. The townsfolk also looked at the ship flying above them. Several dark wizards started to come out of the ship with the help of their wind wizards and they started to terrorize the town. The citizens were all being rounded up and herded into the town square. However, any dark wizards that landed in areas where a Phoenix Dawn wizard was waiting were having difficulty completing their tasks.

* * *

Jason, with gusts of wind around his arms, was taking out the dark wizards with ease. He kept swinging his winds around and knocking out the wizards with ease.

"What's with this guy?!" One of the dark wizards panicked. "Nobody said that Phoenix Dawn had powerful wizards like this!"

Jason quickly took out the last of the dark wizards and looked around the surrounding area.

"Looks like the townspeople managed to get out." Jason said. "I just hope they're not in a panic… and that the others are doing as well as I did."

Jason heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and turned around to see that it was a beautiful woman. She was a stunning beauty with tanned skin, raven hair, emerald eyes and wore a belly dancer's top that perceptively increased her bust size with a see through cloth over her belly and bottoms like the bottom of a Bikini with baggy see through leggings which showed off her slender legs. Over her shoulders she had two long, gold ribbons and at her side a large, curved Arabian sword.

"Are you a member of the Bladed Foxes?" Jason asked.

"…" She remained silent.

Jason simply readied himself for a possible attack.

"Tell me… what kind of girl do you like?" She asked.

"… What?!" Jason exclaimed.

"My name is **Veil** (Age 26), one of the Bladed Foxes' Hexagon Swords." She said. "So tell me, what kind of girl do you like?"

"That's none of your business."

"… Shame. And you're so cute, too. I guess I won't be able to give you a proper dance before you die." She said as she pulled out her sword.

* * *

In another part of town, Aqua was busy trying to guide the townspeople to safety.

"Everyone, please go to the guild hall and take shelter!" Aqua shouted. "We promise to keep you all safe!"

After the current crowd of townspeople managed to be guided to the guild hall, Le Rouge approached Aqua and she turned around to see her.

"Thank you for corralling our prospective slaves." Le Rouge said. "It helps make our job that much easier."

Aqua brought forth her water sword and readied herself for a fight.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"I am one of the Hexagon Swords of the Bladed Foxes: Dream Le Rouge. It's safe to assume that you're a member of Phoenix Dawn? … Good." Le Rouge pulled out several throwing knives and held them between her fingers. "I'll take pleasure in bloodying that pretty little face of yours."

* * *

In another part of town, Haru was fighting off dozens of Bladed Foxes wizards with her flaming punches and kicks.

"Come get some!" Haru shouted. "I can take you all on!"

"Oh, Haru, you haven't grown up one bit, have you?" An old, male voice spoke.

"Wait… I know that voice…" Haru said.

The dark wizards parted to allow an old man to get in front of them. He had a long, white beard and wore a Chinese hanfu **(look it up on Wikipedia)** that was red with golden rims with white sleeves.

"To think that I would meet you here, under our current circumstances." He said. "It is quite the coincidence."

"… Master Yao?" Haru asked.

* * *

**A/N:** What a twist! Here's the first major action arc! I'll be going to an anime convention tomorrow, so who knows when I'll get the next chapter up!

Now for a shameless advertising plug: I just posted a new _Bleach_ fanfic _Orihime Nightengale_! So if you're into M-rated fan fiction, go check it out!

If not, then stay tuned for next time!


	20. Overheat (Foxes' Assault Arc)

**Sorry this one took so long. I was at a anime convention the day after I posted the previous chapter and I've been trying to catch up on a few things. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Standing before Haru was a member of the Bladed Foxes' Hexagon Swords, **Yao Sanguine** (Age 58), whom she had recognized.

"Master Yao…" Haru gasped upon seeing him. "What are you doing with the Bladed Foxes?!"

"Really?" Yao asked. "Is that really the first thing that comes to mind upon seeing your master after 5 long years?"

_(Begin Flashback)_

_An 11 year old Haru was standing at a Chinese style temple with Yao ready to leave._

"_Master Yao, where are you going?" Haru asked. "I still have so much more to learn about Fire Fist Magic!"_

"_I'm afraid I'm going to be gone for a long time, Haru." Yao answered without even turning back to look at her. "If you wish to continue honing your skills, I suggest travelling and learning as much as you can about magic and martial arts."_

"_But-" Haru was about to say, but Yao placed his hand on her head and rubbed it._

"_Don't worry, Haru. You're strong, I know you are."_

_Haru started to tear up and cry as Yao began to walk away._

_(End Flashback)_

"Is this the reason you left?" Haru asked. "To join the Bladed Foxes?"

Yao didn't say a word in response.

"Please answer me!" Haru shouted, her eyes beginning to glaze.

Yao remained silent and Haru charged at Yao screaming.

"FIRE FIST: EXPLOSION PALM!" Haru tried to press her palm against Yao.

However, Yao elegantly dodged the attack to Haru's side.

"Fire Fist: Iron Chop!" Yao, with his fists surrounded in flames, delivered a judo chop to Haru's head and the force slammed her into the ground. "Your aggressiveness was always your greatest weakness."

Haru flipped herself over, set her foot on fire and jumped into the air. "Fire Fist: Meteor Dive!"

Haru dove straight toward Yao with her foot aimed right at him, but Yao caught her foot and swung her into the ground. As she stood back up, struggling a little from the pain, Yao sighed.

"You'll just never learn your place, will you?" Yao asked before turning to his men. "Leave us and continue with the mission."

"But what if you need assistance?" One of the Bladed Foxes' grunts asked.

"I won't need any." Yao replied. "Now go."

The grunts complied and dispersed to other parts of town and Haru charged at Yao once again.

* * *

Outside of town, Sakura was struggling to fight off Omar's pack of ghost wolves.

"Damn it!" Sakura said. "I can't hit these things!"

"If Phoenix Dawn has just as many wizards as you, you're guild isn't gonna last very long." Omar said.

"Shut up!"

"Actually, I think you should." Omar said as he commanded his wolves to rush at her all at once.

Sakura readied herself to attack, even though she knew it was futile, but then streaks of light struck the ghosts, cut them apart and they dissipated.

"Hikari!" Sakura exclaimed with relief.

Hikari had slashed the ghosts with a pair of light swords in her hands.

"Am I glad to see you!" Sakura said. "Wait, how come your attacks were able to hit those things?"

"Because I use Photon Magic." Hikari answered. "Light magic is the only form of magic that can even hit those things."

Sakura smirked and slammed her fist into her palm. "Then keep those things off of me while I go kick that guy's ass!"

Omar placed his hand on the ground and another magic seal appeared. "Ghost Magic: Infernal Wyvern!"

Out of the seal came a purple mist that greatly expanded and formed into the shape of a red-eyed wyvern.

"Hikari, can you handle that thing?" Sakura asked.

Hikari was sweating nervously a little. "Um… huh?"

Sakura went in and charged toward Omar, but Omar requipped a black chain scythe and swung it at Sakura. The blade wedged itself into Sakura's left arm and Omar swung the chain so Sakura was slammed into the ground behind him.

"I'm not so stupid as to simply let my ghosts do all the work." Omar said. "I gotta protect myself, too."

Sakura gritted her teeth at the mere sight of Omar's smug face.

* * *

Back in the city, Jason was facing off against Veil and the two were still staring each other down.

"Do you like what you see?" Veil asked without any sign of emotion in her voice.

Jason didn't respond to her comment, still maintaining his glare.

"Oh, so you swing the other way?" She asked.

"No." Jason answered without changing his expression at all. "I'm already interested in someone else?"

"What is she like? Tell me."

"I'm not telling you anything about her."

"… Shadow Game." Veil went into the shadows of the buildings around them and disappeared.

Jason looked to the shadows around him and kept a close eye on all of them, keeping his distance by staying in the light. However, his shadow was touching one from the buildings and Veil came out of it with her sword ready to stab him. Jason quickly jumped out of the way and dodged her sword strike.

"So that's your magic." Jason said.

"My Shadow Dance Magic allows me to merge with the shadows and reappear within them." Veil said. "However, I can't use the shadows to attack you directly."

"That would explain your sword."

"Yes, but… I don't want to kill you just yet." Veil giggled.

*What's with her?* Jason thought. *It's like she's been trying to hit on me since our fight began. I better end this quick.*

Jason formed gusts of wind around his arm and pointed them at Veil.

"Zephyr Shotgun!"

Jason fired his gusts of wind at Veil in one quick shot. It appeared that Veil had suffered a lot of damage from that single attack.

"You're a lot stronger than I had anticipated." Veil said, struggling to balance herself as she stood up.

"I AM an S-Class wizard of Phoenix Dawn." Jason said.

"… So strong… I will… make you mine." Veil stumbled over to Jason.

He prepared himself for another attack, but Veil quickly closed the distance between the two of them.

"Shadow Kiss." Veil had kissed Jason on both his arms and legs.

Suddenly Jason's limbs started to go numb just as they were kissed and he fell to the ground. Veil stood in front of him and Jason looked up at her.

"My Shadow Kiss numbs whatever limb I kiss, but only for seven minutes." Veil stated. "Enough time to do this. Desire Dance."

Veil started dancing and her shadow was touching that of Jason's. For some reason, the more her shadow danced over his own, he could feel something change inside him.

"Anyone whose shadow overlaps mine while using this spell will instantly fall head over heels for me." Veil said.

*No…* Jason thought. *I won't… I won't stop forgetting about her… Wendy…*

Just then something had stopped Veil's dance and she was forced to jump back. It appeared to be a blast of black leaves that seemed to have appeared from behind Jason. Someone had jumped in front of Jason wearing a blue cape.

"You didn't do too badly." The person said, turning his head to Jason, revealing himself as Foster. "So you're one of Sakura's guild mates. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How do you know Sakura?" Jason asked.

"The two of us fought a little over a month ago." Foster answered. "I kicked her ass, but she's clearly incredibly strong. I could say the same thing about you, but it seems you had a bit of bad luck with who your opponent was. Don't worry, I can handle the rest."

"That insignia on your shirt…" Veil said, pointing to the Crime Sorcière symbol. "You're from that independent guild that's been destroying all of my employers! Crime Sorcière!"

"Crime Sorcière?" Jason gasped.

"And I'm familiar with you, Veil." Foster said. "You were raised in a gypsy troupe and abandoned. To survive you took on high paying jobs for many dark guilds and you decided to join the Bladed Foxes because of their increased manpower once two of the guilds in the Balam Alliance fell. Your personality… is indiscernible. You constantly change your personality depending on the situation as well as the likes and dislikes of your target. Women-No, people like you who have no sense of identity make me sick." Foster took in a deep breath and puffed his cheeks. "Forest God Bellow!"

Foster shot a breath attack of black leaves at Veil and sent her crashing into a nearby building. The attack had rendered her unconscious and Foster walked up to Jason.

"Are you okay?" Foster asked.

"She said her spell only lasted seven minutes." Jason answered. "I should be fine after that."

"Then I'll leave you be then." Foster said as he walked away.

"Wait! What about the other Bladed Foxes?"

"I took care of the other grunts." Foster answered without turning around and continued walking. "Your guild mates are all fighting off the other members as we speak and seem to be holding their own. Besides, if the Magic Council asks why you didn't stop me you have a good excuse now. Oh, and I hope things work out with that girl you like."

As Foster walked away Jason smiled and he could sense the feeling in his limbs returning.

* * *

Haru's battle with Yao continued, though it seemed as though Yao was dominating as Haru was sweating and completely out of breath and Yao didn't even have a single bead of sweat falling down his face.

"Why don't you give up already?" Yao asked. "There is no way you can beat me."

Haru shot her head up and rage filled her eyes. "No way… I'm not going to give up! My friends are counting on me…"

Yao noticed that steam was literally rising from Haru's body and her skin was starting to develop a red hue.

*This intense heat…* Yao thought. *Is this… Overheat? I never taught her that technique during her training. Where did she learn it? … That's right. Phoenix Dawn's Guild Master is a fire wizard, too. SHE must have taught her.*

*Master Blaise, time to prove how far I've come since joining the guild!* Haru thought.

Haru charged at Yao again, though this time she was moving much faster than before, and her fists and feet were lit ablaze.

"Fire Fist: Flame Wheel!" Haru cartwheeled into Yao.

The attack had struck Yao and sent him flying quite a bit of distance, though he was able to land on his feet and slide across the ground.

*I didn't think Overheat would enhance her attack power and speed like this.* Yao thought.

Once again, before Yao could react, Haru ran up to him again and delivered a blazing uppercut to his chin.

"Fire Fist: Blazing Dragon Fist!"

The flames of the uppercut completely set Yao's body on fire and the force of the uppercut sent him flying through the air. Yao remained in the air until his motionless body hit the ground with a hard thud. Haru panted as her body started to cool down and she walked over to her former master.

"Why?" Haru asked. "Why did you join the Bladed Foxes?"

Yao was silent for several seconds before finally speaking. "… You weren't told why I left the temple? … It's because I took someone's life."

"You… killed someone?"

"… My wife cheated on me… because I spent most of my time at the temple. I was so angry when I found out I used my magic to kill both her and her lover. Once the temple found out, they kicked me out and I joined the Bladed Foxes." Yao reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "… And today… I will atone for my sins."

"Master! Wait!" Haru screamed, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Haru… You should know… I was always so proud of you."

"MASTER!"

Yao stabbed the knife into his own heart and he coughed up blood.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you enjoy the chapter? By the way, at the anime convention I went to I met with the voice actress of Fairy Tail's Lucy, Cherami Leigh and I told her about what happens to Lucy in recent chapters of the manga. To that, she was silent for several seconds before responding 'That's a real game changer'. I also told her about how at the end of the Negima manga, it says that her character and another character got married in the same year, but we all know the two hooked up together to which she responded 'Yes! I love it when a plan comes together'. If you ever go to an anime convention where Cherami is a guest, she's only allowed to sign two items per autograph session. Just thought I should tell you guys those things. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	21. Breaking the Swords (Foxes' Assault Arc)

**I tried to get this next chapter done as soon as I could. Also, I realized that I never explained what Overheat does in the last chapter. Basically, it's a spell in which the more a fire wizard remains in combat, the more energy is built up for Overheat to increase their attack power and speed and when Overheat is activated that energy is released. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The members of the Bladed Foxes were surrounding the guild hall to get to the civilians and many of Phoenix Dawn's other wizards were fending them off, trying to make sure none of them could get in.

"Damn, there are a lot more of these guys than I thought." Eden said to Lionel, who was standing back to back with him.

"These guys are nothing." Lionel smirked. "I just hope one of the big cheeses of these guys comes out and fights us."

"I just hope it doesn't come to that." Heart said.

Heart lifted up a few of the weapons from the fallen Bladed Foxes wizards with her mind and hurled them toward the dark wizards approaching her. After a couple more minutes of fighting, Blaise exited the guild hall and looked up toward the airship above them.

"Listen up!" Blaise said loud enough for her guild to hear. "I'm going to take down the Guild Master of the Bladed Foxes! My guess is he's up there on that airship! While I take care of him, you all make sure to protect the civilians!"

"Right!" Everyone else nodded.

A red magic circle appeared on Blaise's back and phoenix-like wings of fire came sprouting from it. She used those wings to fly up toward the airship at great speed. She searched all over the sides of the airship to find an entrance and eventually she found one, used her fire magic to melt the locked door and went into it.

* * *

Elsewhere in town, Aqua was blocking Le Rouge's knife attacks with her water sword. At one point, Aqua managed to parry one of her attacks and create an opening in which she slashed Le Rouge across the torso. However, it seemed like the attack fazed right through her.

*What the…* Aqua thought.

Le Rouge tried to counterattack, but Aqua flipped backwards a bit to create some distance.

*How did she do that?* Aqua continued thinking. *I'm absolutely sure my attack hit.*

Le Rouge charged in for another attack and Aqua prepared to block it, but without any sort of warning Le Rouge disappeared and reappeared behind Aqua and stabbed her in the shoulder with one of her knives. Aqua fell to the ground in pain and clutched her injured shoulder.

*What the heck is she?!* Aqua thought. *The interval between her disappearance and reappearance was too small even for the fastest speed spells. Wait a minute…*

Le Rouge took one of her knives and pointed it directly toward the back of Aqua's neck. "Farewell."

Le Rouge brought the knife down, but Aqua quickly rolled out of the way and upon standing up a ring of water surrounded her.

"Aqua Fluctus!"

The ring spread out from Aqua in the form of a wave and shot a wave of water in all directions around her. When the wave hit Le Rouge, she disappeared and Aqua could notice another Le Rouge leaping off from a building.

"Got you!" Aqua exclaimed as a stream of water shot out of her right hand and toward Le Rouge. "Aqua Jaculator!"

The stream of water shot Le Rouge out of the air and as she fell, Aqua charged right for her.

*I knew it!* Aqua thought as she leaped toward Le Rouge with her water sword. *She was using some kind of Illusion Magic that affected all of my senses, but in order to maintain that near perfect illusion she has to remain completely still. And now I've got her!* "Aqua Gladius!"

Aqua slashed Le Rouge with her water sword and landed on her feet while Le Rouge fell down completely unconscious with some cuts on her body from the last attack. Aqua looked down at Le Rouge as she panted from the intensity of the fight, then she noticed something about her own body.

"Looks like all those wounds were afflicted by the illusion." Aqua said to herself as she couldn't feel any blood, pain or cuts on her shoulder. She then turned her attention toward the guild hall and the airship flying above it. "I hope the others are okay."

"Aqua!"

Aqua turned to see Jason walking up to her.

"Jason, glad to see you're all right." She said.

"Same to you." Jason said then looking at the unconscious body of Dream Le Rouge. "Was she one of the Bladed Foxes?"

"Yeah." Aqua nodded in response. "She called herself one of the Hexagon Swords. Simply based on that fight alone, they all must be pretty tough."

"I think I may have taken one of them out, too." Jason said. "If they're a lot stronger than the grunts and you and I each took one out already, there must be at least four remaining."

"Make it three." Another familiar voice spoke.

Jason and Aqua looked over to see Haru walking toward them with a sullen look on her face.

"Haru, you're okay!" Aqua said as she ran over to Haru.

"You mean you took out one of the Hexagon Swords?" Jason asked.

Jason and Aqua then noticed that Haru wasn't acting like her usual, upbeat self. To them it was almost as if she her puppy had died.

"Uh, Aqua, I think we shouldn't ask Haru any more questions." Jason said.

Aqua wanted to say something back, but she decided to remain quiet. "All right. Let's go and check up on the guild."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Jason said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Outside the city, Hikari and Sakura were still fighting against Omar Wolf and his ghost wyvern. The ghost wyvern breathed ghastly purple flames at Hikari.

"Photon Wall!" Hikari formed a barrier of light in front of her, turned her body around and pressed her back against the wall.

The flames hit the other side of the wall and split apart upon contact, causing the two streams to go around the barrier and Hikari barely avoided them.

Sakura was still struggling a little against Omar and he once again threw his chain scythe at her. She ducked and avoided the attack and pink cherry blossom petals formed around her arm in a claw shape.

"Forest Dragon Thorn Claw!"

Sakura cut the chain of the scythe with her cherry blossom claw and surrounded her entire body in cherry blossom petals.

"Forest Dragon Oak Crash!"

Sakura charged at Omar and struck him head on, sending him flying backwards a bit. While still in midair, Omar opened his eyes and saw the outcome of the fight between his ghost wyvern and Hikari.

While Hikari was keeping shelter behind her wall of light, she was charging a sphere of light in her hands and threw it up in the air.

"Photon Comet!"

The orb of light expanded in size and crashed on top of the wyvern. The intense light caused it to vanish and Omar was left blinded.

"Gah! Can't see!" Omar grunted.

Sakura, with her eyes closed and following Omar's scent, charged right at him until she was right in front of the midair Omar.

"Forest Dragon Roar!"

Omar was completely engulfed in the breath attack and upon hitting the ground he had lost consciousness.

"Aha ha!" Sakura laughed as she walked over to Hikari. "You weren't bad at all, Hikari! That training must really be paying off!"

"You think so?" Hikari asked.

"If Spiral were here to this this, I'm sure he'd be proud." Sakura said.

"He would?" Hikari muttered as her thoughts began to drift. The more she thought, the more her face turned red and a silly grin crept on her face.

Sakura and Flora just looked at her in confusion with an eyebrow raised.

"I see you've handled the situation over here."

"That voice…" Sakura said, recognizing the voice she just heard. She turned to see that it was Foster.

Hikari was still lost in her… amorous daydream.

"I'm impressed that you and your friend have managed to defeat one of the Hexagon Swords." Foster said. "That leaves only two of them left, including the Guild Master."

"They were taken out already?!" Flora asked somewhat surprised.

"Your friends are all holding their own against the Bladed Foxes and all of the civilians have taken shelter within the guild hall." Foster continued. "Since you all seem to have the situation under control, there's no reason for me to be here. Oh, before I forget… Sakura, did you get that thing I asked for?"

"Oh, yeah, I did!" Sakura answered as she reached into one of the pockets tied to her sash and pulled out a small bag. "Just one question: Why did you ask me to get you this? It's not like it would have been suspicious if you went to the-"

"I…" Foster interrupted her as he took the small bag. "I don't want to be punished again."

"… Hm?" Sakura and Flora were both confused by Foster's last comment.

"Anyway, thanks a lot." Foster said. "I hope we can meet again someday."

Foster walked away as Sakura just looked back at him.

"… I think he just wanted to avoid answering our question." Sakura said.

"You think?" Flora asked sarcastically, then turning her attention to Hikari.

Hikari was now sitting on the ground with her face completely red, that goody grin still on her face and steam was rising from her body.

"Oh… wow…" Hikari muttered while still in her daydream.

"How far did your imagination take you?!" Flora questioned.

* * *

In front of the guild hall, most of the grunts of the Bladed Foxes had already been taken out by the Phoenix Dawn wizards.

"Only a few dozen more left!" Azusa said as she swung her greatsword at several dark wizards and took them out.

"This is hardly even a challenge anymore!" Lionel said.

"Don't jinx things now!" Volt said.

Just then something was falling from the airship. When that thing landed on the ground on its feet, it was revealed to be a man with brown hair wearing black chainmail and carrying a large sword with a shiny, black blade.

"Wizards of Phoenix Dawn!" He said lough enough for everyone nearby to hear. "Our Guild Master and I commend you for defeating our forces, including four of our Hexagon Swords! But now I, **Obsidian Duke** (Age 37), the second strongest member of the Bladed Foxes, shall crush your entire guild in one fell swoop!"

"Heh, I've been waiting for a guy like this to show up!" Lionel said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No!" Azusa shouted as she walked up to Obsidian Duke. "The rest of you make sure none of the grunts get into the guild hall! I've got this guy!"

"Come oooon!" Lionel groaned.

"Let it go, Lionel." Eden and Volt said at the same time.

"My opponent is a little girl?" Obsidian asked.

Azusa readied her greatsword like it didn't weigh much at all. "Don't underestimate me."

"… Well, if you can carry that large sword with minimal effort…" Obsidian smirked. "Heheh… Then come at me!"

Obsidian pulled up his large sword and took up a battle stance. He and Azusa stared each other down for a few minutes waiting for the other to make a move while the others were fighting around them. After those minutes had passed, the two charged at each other and their massive swords clashed.

* * *

**A/N:** Only two members of the Hexagon Swords left! These next two chapters are going to be pretty intense! By the way, can you guess what Foster asked Sakura to get for him? I won't officially reveal it until much later in the story (like during the conclusion of the Grand Magic Games later), but it might be fun to speculate. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for next time!


	22. Obsidian (Foxes' Assault Arc)

**Here's the next chapter, guys! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

On the Bladed Foxes' airship, Blaise was walking through the corridors as she made her way to the main deck. Several grunts had appeared to apprehend her.

"Is this all they've got?" Blaise muttered to herself as she took up a fighting stance with her rapier. "Phoenix Gust!"

With a thrust of her rapier, a gust of fiery winds erupted from the tip of the blade and burned all of the grunts that were in her way. After they all fell to the ground, she continued to make her way to the command deck.

"I just hope the others are doing all right." Blaise said to herself.

* * *

Back on the ground in front of the guild hall, while the other Phoenix Dawn wizards were keeping the grunts at bay, Azusa was busy fighting against Obsidian Duke. In terms of swordplay, both of them were equally matched.

"Hm, I'm surprised even with your petite stature that you're able to swing that sword around in that armor with very little effort." Obsidian said. "Could it be the work of magic rings?"

Azusa didn't respond to his comment at all.

"No matter." He said as he plunged his large sword straight into the ground. "Igneous Crush!"

A river of black rocks rolled along the ground and headed toward Azusa with tremendous force.

"Earth Guard!" Azusa shouted as a brown magic shield appeared in front of her.

The black rocks hit the barrier and bounced right off of it.

"Fire Sword!" Azusa's greatsword became surrounded in flames and she swung it, sending the flames directly toward Obsidian.

Obsidian simply held up his sword and it had absorbed all of the flames.

"How did you do that?" Azusa asked.

"The blade of my sword is made out of a rock known as obsidian, an igneous rock." Obsidian stated. "Igneous rocks are formed by the cooling of magma and lava. Make it the blade of a magic sword and it can absorb any fire based attack."

"Rrgh, Dispel Augment!" Azusa said as the flames around her sword disappeared.

"Igneous Flame!" Obsidian swung his large blade and a gust of fire came out heading right for Azusa.

"Dispel Guard!" Azusa shouted as she rolled away from the attack and her Earth Guard vanished.

"Hmm…" Obsidian muttered to himself.

The flame struck the side of the guild hall and Azusa quickly turned around.

"Water Sword!" Azusa's blade became surrounded in water.

She plunged her greatsword into the ground and a geyser appeared where the fire was. The water from the geyser had put out the flames and it seemed like the guild hall was only slightly charred in one spot.

"Whew…" Azusa sighed with relief.

Suddenly, Obsidian was behind Azusa and he swung his large sword right into her side. Though her armor didn't break, the force of the blow still caused her to cough up a little blood as she was sent flying a little above the ground for a few meters and she hit the ground hard.

"My sword…" Azusa said as she coughed.

Her greatsword was still embedded in the ground where Obsidian was as he picked it up.

"I have no use for this weapon." Obsidian said as he threw the greatsword onto the ground and raised his own sword up.

"No!" Azusa shouted. "Don't! Stop!"

"What are you getting so emotional for?" Obsidian asked before giving off a devilish smirk. "It's just a sword."

He thrust his sword down and broke the blade of Azusa's greatsword in two. She could feel the reality of what just happened start to sink in and tears started to fall down her face.

"Hic... Hic…" Azusa sniffed as she started to cry.

_(Azusa's Flashback)_

_A few months ago in the town of Acalypha, Azusa was in her fairly nice home and was packing things as if she was going somewhere for a while._

"_Are you sure you want to go join a guild?" A man's voice spoke up from behind Azusa._

_She turned around to see a man with short violet hair walk up to her._

"_Yes, Dad." Azusa answered. "I was told… if I go to Roseshade and join the guild there, then I can meet him."_

"_I'm only asking because your mother worries about you." He said. "I'm confident you'll make it as a wizard no problem. I mean, you may look like your mother, but deep down you're more like your old man." He said as he pointed his thumb toward himself._

_Azusa smiled and giggled. "Yeah, I promise I'll be fine."_

"_I'm just relieved that with those rings you're able to wear that armor and carry my old sword without any problems."_

"_I promse I'll take good care of them."_

_(End Flashback)_

Azusa started to clench her fists tighter and tighter.

* * *

Sakura and Hikari were running through the streets of the city. Thankfully, only a few buildings were slightly damaged and the streets were littered with the unconscious bodies of Bladed Foxes grunts.

"It seems like everyone's been evacuated!" Hikari said.

"Good, that means we won't have to hold back!" Sakura said.

"Can you at least TRY not to destroy anything?" Flora asked.

They continued running until they saw Jason and Aqua.

"Jason! Aqua!" Hikari called to them.

Jason and Aqua turned around to see the two girls running up to them.

"Thank goodness you're both okay." Hikari said.

"Ditto." Jason said. "Have the Bladed Foxes given you any trouble?"

"A little, but we took him down no problem." Sakura said.

"He said he was a member of the Hexagon Swords." Flora said.

"Good." Aqua said. "If me, Jason, Haru and you took out one of the Hexagon Swords, that means there are only two more of them left."

"Yeah, one other and the Guild Master himself." Jason nodded.

"All right, where do we find the Guild Master?" Sakura asked as she slammed her fists together, obviously eager to fight.

"Have you forgotten we just got done with a fight?" Flora questioned.

"I agree." Hikari sighed from exhaustion. "I used too much magic energy during that last fight."

"So did I." Aqua said.

"Then I guess I'm going to kick this guy's ass myself." Sakura said as she was about to run in the direction of the airship.

"Even if you get on that thing, a moving vehicle…" Jason pointed out.

"… Maybe Master Blaise is already working on it." Sakura said as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"I hope so." Jason said as he looked at the airship.

* * *

Azusa was still lying on the ground and she was clenching her fists so tightly that she was starting to create dents in the palm of her gauntlet.

"Why so dramatic over the loss of a weapon?" Obsidian asked. "Did it belong to someone important to you? … Excellent, the suffering will make your death more deliciously tragic."

Azusa got to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground. A massive amount of magic energy was emanating from her body and when she lifted up her face she was showing clear signs of sadness and rage.

"Ooh, looks like I struck a nerve breaking your sword." Obsidian said with a smirk. "Even with all that anger, you don't have a weapon to strike me down with."

A yellow magic circle appeared underneath Azusa.

"Lightning Armor!" Azusa shouted as her armor started to crackle with electricity.

"She's using her armor?!" Obsidian exclaimed.

Azusa charged at Obsidian, screaming at the top of her lungs. Obsidian tried to attack with his sword, but she was moving too fast with the armor's lightning augmentation and she crashed into him. He had received damage not only from the force of the attack, but he was also shocked by the lightning and he was sent hurdling into a group of Bladed Foxes grunts that Karina was trying to fend off.

"… Thanks!" Karina said as she gave Azusa a quick salute before returning to the fight.

Obsidian had gotten up and thrust his sword into the ground. "Igneous…"

A dark red magic circle appeared underneath Azusa.

"ERUPTION!"

An eruption of flames came out of the magic circle and shot straight into the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Obsidian laughed hysterically. "Burn in the fires of hell, you stupid little bitch!"

He noticed that the shadow of something was right over his head. He looked up and saw that it was Azusa who had avoided the attack using her enhanced speed with the lightning augmentation.

"Dispel!" Azusa said as the lightning around her armor vanished. "Earth Armor!"

Stones appeared around her armor and she landed on top of Obsidian, creating a large dust cloud that surrounded the entire area. Everyone else looked in their direction and waited for the dust to clear to see who the victor was. After a few seconds of waiting, they could finally see who the winner of the fight was.

"… No way…" Lionel said.

Obsidian lied on the ground unconscious and a somewhat bloody mess as Azusa stood up and panted heavily.

"She did it…" Eden said.

"Obsidian has been defeated?!" One of the remaining grunts shouted.

"No way!" Another grunt shouted. "He never loses!"

"Just how strong are these guys?!"

"Retreat!"

The grunts started to drop their weapons and run away from the guild hall.

"Aqua Vinculum!"

Dozens of streams of water had ensnared all of the grunts and they were all unable to move.

"What the hell is this?!" The grunts shouted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A familiar voice spoke.

Everyone looked over to see that Aqua, who casted the spell, had arrived with Jason, Sakura and Hikari.

"Aqua!" Azusa exclaimed.

"It looks like you've taken care of things here." Jason said.

"Are the townspeople all okay?" Hikari asked.

"None of the Bladed Foxes seem to have gotten through." Static answered as he walked up to Azusa and placed his hand on her shoulder. "And Azusa here just took down a really strong one!"

"I guess that leaves only the Guild Master." Sakura said as she looked up toward the airship.

"Master Blaise is already on the ship to face him." Azusa said. "She should be facing off against the Guild Master as we speak."

"That's good to hear." Aqua said before she fell to her knees from exhaustion.

"Aqua, hold on!" Aura said as she rushed over to Aqua's side. "Let me heal you."

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Haru?" Heart asked.

"Aqua and I met up with her a little while ago." Jason answered. "She needs some time to be alone. I don't know what happened, but she'll tell us eventually." He then turned his attention to the airship. "This will all be over soon…"

* * *

Blaise had made her way to the command deck of the airship, where a fairly tall man with grey, spiky hair, a scar across his lip and wearing a red cape with a black shirt and brown pants was waiting for her.

"Your protégés have done well in taking out not only my grunts, but five of the Hexagon Swords." He said.

"I assume you're the last of them?" Blaise asked. "The Guild Master?"

"Indeed." He answered. "I am **Klaus Lynx** (Age 61), leader of the Bladed Foxes and the Hexagon Swords. And I see even though you've fought off my wizards, you've barely used any magic energy. Your reputation as a Wizard Saint precedes you, Blaise the Phoenix."

"I see you're well informed." Blaise said as she readied herself for battle.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to face off against a Wizard Saint." Klaus said as he cracked his knuckles. "This should be an interesting fight."

* * *

As the Phoenix Dawn mages on the ground were tending to the wounded and rounding up the enemy, something had caught Hikari's attention as she looked to the east.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Hikari asked, pointing at something that was shining in the sky.

Everyone looked at the thing as it got closer to the city and eventually they could make it out as a chunk of ice.

"Is that… a chunk of ice?" Flora asked.

"… Ice…" Hikari muttered. "Could it be…"

* * *

Back on the airship, Blaise and Klaus were about to begin their fight.

*I don't know what kind of magic this guy uses.* Blaise thought. *After I see what he can do, I'll use one of my most powerful techniques to finish him quickly.*

CRAASH!

The chunk of ice had crashed into the airship's command deck and a large cloud of smoke had completely engulfed the deck. Blaise shielded her eyes for a moment and when the smoke cleared, she could see a familiar person standing in front of her.

"Spiral…"

Spiral was standing on the command deck and was staring Klaus down.

* * *

**A/N:** And THAT'S the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Some of you thought I was going to have Blaise fight against the Guild Master, but nope, I was saving him for Spiral! I mean, you had to expect that! Do you ever see Makarov take out the main bad guy? … Aside from Phantom Lord? No, you see Natsu kick their asses! Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	23. Dawn of the Phoenix (Foxes' Assault Arc)

**The next chapter is done, guys! This should conclude the Foxes' Assault Arc! I managed to get the latest volume of the Fairy Tail manga AND finally got Attack on Titan on DVD/Blu-Ray. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As Spiral stood in front of Blaise, she was left awestruck by Spiral's entrance.

"Spiral, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

"I was on my way back from my training with Mom." Spiral answered as he slightly turned his head toward her. "When I saw the town under attack from a distance, I came here as soon as I could."

"This ship is 10 stories high. How did you even get airborne?" Blaise asked.

"… Uuuuhh…" Spiral trailed off as he broke in a nervous sweat. "It's a really long, complicated… embarrassing story."

"Spiral, please head back to the others on the ground." Blaise requested. "I can handle things here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Spiral said. "I have spent entire month training and this is the perfect opportunity to show you just how far I've come."

"Spiral, he is the Guild Master of the Bladed Foxes." Blaise said. "For all we know, he could almost be as strong as I am."

"Master Blaise… just let me handle this."

Blaise looked at Spiral for several seconds before reaching a decision. "… Very well. But if at any point you are going to lose, I will have no choice but to intervene." She walked over to the corner of the command deck.

"Are you sure you don't need your master's help, boy?" Klaus asked. "You're charging into a fight you can't possibly hope to win."

*Blaise, I know you're worried about me, but you know I can handle myself.* Spiral thought. *I'll prove to you that all that time training paid off!*

_(Spiral's Flashback)_

_It was the start of Spiral's training almost a month ago and he and Yukimaru were in her ice chamber in the mountains near the town of Northdell._

"_Mom, before we start my training I should tell you something…" Spiral said. "That incident in Sophia, my Never-Melt Magic was responsible for the deaths of so many people, even though they were all dark wizards. I was overcome with so much grief that I vowed to never use that magic again… but I had to break that vow a couple weeks ago in order to save myself. Even after all that's happened recently, I'm still not sure I want to go through with this training."_

"_Spiral, when it comes to people like us, taking a life is always unsettling, but we must accept the reality that things like this will happen." Yukimaru said. "I am not telling you that you can kill as you please, but I AM telling you that you need to forgive yourself."_

"… _Can we start the training tomorrow?" Spiral asked. "I need some time to think."_

"_Take all the time you need."_

_(End Flashback)_

*I've finally mustered the resolve to forgive myself for my actions that day.* Spiral continued thinking. *And today I'll make amends for what I've done by using my power to help the town and my friends!*

Spiral's eyes turned into an icy blue color and requipped his backhanded sword into his left hand while forming an ice sword in his right hand. He readied to charge toward Klaus and upon lifting his foot off the ground, he used his magic to push his body faster toward Klaus and was about to strike him with his backhanded sword. However, a sharp crescent blade came out of Klaus's arm and he used the blade to block Spiral's strike.

"I use Body Blade Magic." Klaus said with a smirk. "I can form blades anywhere on my body. Like so."

Klaus pointed the palm of his hand toward Spiral's face and a blade came out of it. Spiral flipped back a bit to avoid the blade and readied himself for a counterattack.

"Sonic Alto!" Spiral blasted a sonic scream at Klaus.

Klaus attempted to defend himself, but he was sent flying backward and crashed into the wall of the deck. He didn't seem to be hurt by either the attack or the crash.

"Is that all you got?" Klaus asked.

"I'm just getting started!" Spiral said before swinging his ice sword at the air. "Never-Melt Shuriken!"

Pieces of ice came out of the ice sword and turned into sharp shuriken that were spinning toward Klaus. Klaus formed another crescent blade on his other arm and two more on his shoulders and knees and he started to spin himself around in a circle. As he spun, he was moving toward Spiral and deflecting all the ice shuriken Spiral had sent his way.

"Blade Twister!" Klaus said as he hit Spiral head on.

Spiral was knocked back with several cuts all over his body, but he managed to regain his footing.

"Never-Melt Mallet!"

While Klaus was recovering from his last attack, Spiral had formed an ice mallet right above Klaus's head and slammed the head of the mallet on top of him. When Spiral released the mallet and it disappeared, he could see that Klaus was getting back up to his feet.

"It's time I start getting serious." Klaus said before raising his hands up and extended the blades coming out of his palms.

The blades were extended into the air high enough that they were piercing through the ceiling of the deck.

"Blade Guillotine!"

Klaus threw his arms down and his palm blades were cutting through the metal of the ship like it was butter. As the blades were about to land on Spiral, he held up his hands and a giant cloud of dust appeared just as the blades reached him.

"SPIRAL!" Blaise screamed.

As Blaise looked on at the cloud of smoke, she couldn't help but remember the first time she had met Spiral.

_(Blaise's Flashback)_

_It was July 15, X790 and Blaise was heading back to the Lamia Scale guild after being named by the Magic Council as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, as she was almost in town she saw a boy lying face down on the ground unconscious and immediately ran to his side._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Blaise asked as she lightly shook him._

_She pressed her fingers on his neck to check his pulse._

"… _Phew, he's still alive." She said. "I better take him to the guild with me for medical treatment."_

_Blaise picked up the boy and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then walked their way toward the Lamia Scale guild hall._

* * *

_At the Lamia Scale guild hall, everyone was waiting for Blaise's arrival with a party already set to celebrate her becoming a Wizard Saint._

"_What is taking Blaise so long?!" Guild Master Ooba shouted as she started to spin one of the members of Lamia Scale._

"_Sto-o-o-o-o-p spi-i-i-i-nning me!"_

"_Maybe she got held up by monsters." Yuka said._

"_There's no way Blaise-sama would let herself get killed by monsters!" Chelia shouted._

"_He wasn't suggesting that!" Toby furiously shouted._

"_Blaise-dono is right outside!" Jura said. "Everyone get ready!"_

_Everyone turned quiet as they saw the doors to the guild hall open up._

"_SURPRI-"_

_Everyone was cut off short by the sight of Blaise carrying the boy around her shoulders._

"_Please, get this boy to the infirmary!" Blaise said. "He's incredibly weak right now!"_

* * *

_The boy was lying down on a bed in the Lamia Scale infirmary while Blaise was sitting in a chair next to the bed and Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, Toby and Chelia._

"_Where did you find this boy?" Jura asked._

"_I just found him on the outskirts of town." Blaise answered. "He was unconscious so I had to carry him here."_

"… _Nnn…" A groan was heard._

_Everyone in the room turned their attention to the boy as he was beginning to wake up. When the boy was finally awake, it seemed like he was confused about where he was._

"_Where… the heck am I?" He asked groggily as he sat up._

"_Don't get up." Blaise said, trying to keep him lying down. "You're very weak and malnourished right now. Please, if you live around here we can let your parents know you're okay."_

"_I… don't have a home…" The boy answered. "And I don't know where my parents are…"_

"_Are you a wizard?" Blaise asked._

"_Mm-hm…" The boy nodded._

"_Then you've come to the right place." Lyon said. "If you want, you can join our guild."_

"…" _The boy didn't respond._

"_What's your name?" Chelia asked._

"_Spiral. Spiral Yuki." The boy replied._

"_Spiral-dono, if you wish to join the guild just let us know." Jura said before proceeding to leave. "We should leave him be for now."_

_Everyone except for Blaise and Spiral left the room, leaving the two alone._

"_You don't have to make a decision now." Blaise told Spiral._

"_I don't want to join this guild." Spiral said._

"_You could at least think about it a little more. Why do you not want to join?"_

"… _I'm not sure. I've been to many guilds, but for some reason something inside of me didn't want to join any of them."_

"_Did somebody rub you the wrong way?"_

_Spiral shook his head. "No, everyone seemed friendly. I can't really explain it."_

"… _Well…" Blaise then stood up. "I can't let you keep living without a guild to join."_

"_Huh?"_

"_From this day forward, the two of us are forming our own guild." Blaise said as she held out her hand to Spiral. "Those who join our guild will be reborn from the ashes they left behind to face the new day, the wizards… of Phoenix Dawn."_

_(End Flashback)_

As the smoke started to clear, Blaise could see that Spiral had erected a wide ice shield right above his head that managed to block the blades.

"How the hell are you able to block that?!" Klaus screamed. "My blades can pierce through anything!"

"Never-Melt ice isn't like regular ice." Spiral said, sweating from exerting so much magic energy to maintain the ice shield. "The ice I produce with it is only as sturdy as my will!"

The blades suddenly broken apart and Spiral charged toward Klaus as he started to surround himself in ice.

"DIE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Klaus yelled as he retracted his blades and started to shoot daggers from his fingertips.

As the ice formed around Spiral, the daggers bounced off the ice as Spiral continued charging at him.

*I don't have much magic energy left.* Spiral thought. *I need to finish this with one strike!* "Never-Melt…"

The ice around Spiral started to crystallize into a round shape and crashed into Klaus.

"COMET!"

Spiral and Klaus smashed all the way through the hull of the airship and the two were both outside. As Klaus fell to the ground and lose consciousness, Spiral was trying to hang onto the edge of the broken hull.

"Damn…" Spiral said. "I can't hold on much-"

Spiral lost his grip on the hull, but Blaise came in and grabbed him by his wrist.

"I got you!" Blaise said.

As Spiral sighed and smiled, he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles.

*I'm so proud of you.* Blaise thought. *You've become so strong since we met.*

* * *

As the Rune Knights came by to arrest the Bladed Foxes' wizards and several of the Phoenix Dawn wizards were guiding the townspeople back to their homes, Spiral just lied on the ground sleeping while Sakura, Flora, Jason, Hikari, Aqua and Azusa were sitting around him.

"Guess that fight took a lot out of him." Flora said.

"He DID fight the master of a Dark Guild." Jason said. "He should have known it would've taken a lot out of him."

Aqua then turned to see that Azusa was holding the two pieces of her broken greatsword.

"Does that sword mean a lot to you?" Aqua asked.

Azusa looked up at her. "It's my father's. I promised I'd take care of it… but I let him down."

"I don't think so." Aqua said. "I'm sure that as long as you're safe, he doesn't care what happens to his sword. I mean, we can get that sword repaired, can't we? Let's stop at the blacksmith's tomorrow, okay?"

Azusa nodded. "Okay."

"… I wanted to fight the Guild Master." Sakura pouted.

"You're still on that?!" Flora questioned.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! It's almost 3 in the morning by the time I post this! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	24. Restoration

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_October 23, X790_

It was morning and Spiral was in his bed still asleep from the exhaustion brought out by the previous day's fight. He eventually started to open his eyes to see the morning sunlight shining through his window.

"Nnn…" Spiral moaned as he started to wake up. "How long was I out?"

Spiral then noticed something warm touching him. He could also feel something pressing against his back that was firm, yet soft. He looked around to see Hikari sleeping soundly in his bed with him, cuddling and wrapping her arms around him. She was also in her light blue undergarments again and her chest was pressing up against Spiral's back. Spiral began to furiously blush.

*What's Hikari doing in my bed?* He thought. *Did she take me home yesterday after the fighting? I should probably let her know that I'm awake.* Spiral once again noticed the sensation of Hikari's breasts pressed up against Spiral's back. *… On second thought, maybe I could sleep in a bit more. D'OW! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I DON'T WANT TO BE CONSIDERED A PERVERT! But it feels so nice! NO! NO! CONTROL YOURSELF!*

"Good morning, my hero." Hikari said as she woke up and hugged Spiral tighter. "You must have been really tired after yesterday." Hikari slid out of bed. "Just continue resting while I go make you breakfast."

Hikari put on an apron and walked to the kitchen. As she walked away, Spiral couldn't help but check out Hikari's curves like he did a month ago.

*Damn, she's got a great ass on her.* Spiral thought. *GAH! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!*

"After we have breakfast, we should go meet with the rest of the guild." Hikari called out from the kitchen. "We'll all be helping to fix the town from the Bladed Foxes' attack."

"Is the damage really that bad?" Spiral asked.

"There were no casualties, though that's only because they had no intention of killing the townsfolk. And all of our guild mates were able to fend them off. By the way, Azusa wanted to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she had something important to tell you."

"Something important?"

_(Spiral's Flashback)_

_As Spiral was about to leave Yukimaru's chambers after a month of training, she had stopped him._

"_Hold on." She said. "When you get back home, you should speak with your guild mate, Azusa Hirano."_

"_Hm?" Spiral asked. "Why?"_

"_Just talk with her and you'll see." Yukimaru simply smiled._

_(End Flashback)_

*Could it be what Mom was hinting at?* Spiral wondered.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment! We'll need our strength for today!"

Spiral then looked around his home to see just how clean it was. "Hikari, did you clean my apartment while I was gone?"

"Why yes, I did!" Hikari said as she came in with waffles.

"Thanks."

"Eat up. I made this especially for you."

* * *

At Roseshade's local forge, Azusa walked in with her broken greatsword toward the blacksmith.

"Excuse me? Do you think you can help repair this sword?" She asked.

"Oh, you're one of those Phoenix Dawn wizards who helped save our town yesterday." The blacksmith said. "In that case, I'll help repair it free of charge. Wait, this sword doesn't have magical properties, does it?"

"No, it's a normal greatsword." Azusa answered.

"Hey, wait a minute…" The blacksmith examined the hilt of the sword. "This sword… this wouldn't happen to be the sword of Lance Arthur, would it?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but when he married he took my mother's surname. He thought it would bring less attention to him if he did so."

"Well, I promise to respect his desire for privacy. I'll be sure to fix this blade as soon as I can."

"Thanks." Azusa smiled as she turned around to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was busy helping to repair some of the buildings in town and he had removed his shirt so he wouldn't get it sweaty. As he did that, Aqua came by holding a giant orb of water above her head.

"Jason, I brought along some water you can drink!" Aqua said.

"Thanks! I'll be down in a moment!" Jason said as he continued to work on the plank he was nailing down.

While Aqua waited, something caught her attention that caused a sweat drop to fall from behind her head. There were several women on the street watching Jason work without his shirt on.

"Uh, Jason, I think you have some lady fans." Aqua nervously chuckled.

"Impossible, I'm not a chick magnet." Jason said without turning around or losing focus.

"I think reality would like to say otherwise…" Aqua muttered to herself.

Jason climbed down the ladder and as he turned around, the women dispersed and went back to their usual routines.

"See, Aqua?" Jason asked. "I'm not a chick magnet."

*Does he REALLY not notice them?* Aqua thought before separating some water from the orb and placed it in a plastic cup.

Jason accepted the cup and guzzled the water down in one go. "Ah! Thanks! Just leave another cup in and I'll get to it in a little bit."

"Jason, do you mind if I ask you something?" Aqua asked. "How come you don't seem interested in anyone?"

"Interested how?"

"I mean that you never seem to have any sort of romantic interest in anyone."

"Ugh, not that again!"

"Excuse me? 'Again'?"

"My parents keep asking me that every time I see them. They seem really intent on me finding a girlfriend, getting married and having children."

"Well, I'm not forcing you into anything. I'm just curious."

Jason sighed. "If you want to know, it's because I met someone a long time ago and I'm… waiting for them to come back."

"How long has it been?"

"Come this December, it will have been 6 years."

"THAT long? Did you two make a promise or something?"

"Well, n-no, but I just haven't felt the same way about anybody else."

"This girl sounds pretty special."

"Yeah… she is… Sorry, but I got to get back to work."

Jason climbed back up the ladder to finish working on the house while Aqua went to the other Phoenix Dawn wizards who were helping to repair people's homes and shops and quench any thirst they might have.

* * *

After an incredibly long day of repairing the town, which still needs more time before the restoration would be complete, Spiral and Hikari had went back to the former's apartment to get some well-deserved rest.

"Man, I'm seriously beat!" Spiral said as he walked over to his bed and fell on top of it.

"Don't even think about going to bed before having dinner." Hikari said as she walked toward the kitchen. "I've been practicing my cooking for over a month just for you. And you know what they say: 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach'."

There was then a knocking on the door and Spiral got up to answer it.

"I'll get it, Hikari!" Spiral said.

He opened the door to reveal that his visitor was Azusa.

"Azusa, just the person I wanted to see." Spiral said.

"Huh? You wanted to see me?" Azusa asked.

The two sat down at the living room table. For what seemed like an hour, the two were surrounded in an awkward silence.

"… I… heard about what happened to your sword." Spiral said, trying to start a conversation.

"I took it to the local blacksmith earlier." Azusa said. "He's repairing it as we speak, though I won't be getting it back at least a few days."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah… it is. That sword belongs to Father."

"Your dad gave you that sword?"

"He gave it to me when I decided to leave home and join this guild."

"Come to think of it, you never told anybody why you joined the guild."

"… I joined… so I could meet my brother."

"Your brother's in the guild?! Who is he?" Spiral asked as he stood up.

"… Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, as your guild mate AND your friend I want to help you!"

"… You."

"O_O… Huh?"

"You're… my half-brother."

"WHAT?!" Hikari shouted as she poked her head from the kitchen.

While Hikari was distracted by the conversation, she failed to notice the cloud of smoke that started to come out of the kitchen. The sudden revelation had left Spiral completely motionless.

"I… I'm…" Spiral tried to speak, but his voice kept trailing off.

"Yukimaru told me everything about it." Azusa said with a sullen look on her face. "It was a few weeks before I joined Phoenix Dawn. The day she came to my hometown, her powers brought forth a massive blizzard. As I rushed to get home, she walked up to me while I was all alone and she told me about her connection to my father. After my parents got married, they spent their honeymoon mountain climbing in the mountains of Northdell. Unfortunately, they got separated and my father was on the verge of freeing to death. That was when Yukimaru found him and took him to her chambers. When he woke up, Yukimaru wanted something in exchange for saving his life: A child."

"And he went along with it?!" Spiral asked, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "Your dad sounds like a two-timing-"

"No, he would never do that!" Azusa shouted, standing up and slamming her hands against the table. "He didn't want to do it. He loved Mom too much and refused to cheat on her. But Yukimaru said that their affair wouldn't mean a thing and that if my father had any change of heart, she would freeze him on the spot… Well… he didn't. He felt guilty about his actions and he still regrets it, but in a strange way it only made him care about Mom even more. When she told me the story, I couldn't believe it, but after asking Dad about it… my fears were confirmed. I can understand your shock; I had the exact same reaction after I talked with Dad."

Spiral didn't know what words to say. He practically fell back into his seat and slumped down against it.

"When I first heard about you, I didn't know what to think about you." Azusa continued. "For all I knew from what I've heard, you might have been the most hotheaded, cocky, pompous jerk on the planet."

"That's encouraging…" Spiral said sarcastically.

"But when I met you…"

Spiral then noticed that a tear was starting to roll down the side of Azusa's face.

"It was like… you were the big brother I always wanted." Azusa said before getting up and giving Spiral a big bear hug.

Spiral could start to feel his eyes water and he hugged Azusa back.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Hikari called out from the kitchen.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Spiral asked Azusa.

"I would love that." Azusa answered.

* * *

Elsewhere on a wilderness path, the Rune Knights were marching with prison carriages carrying the various members of the Bladed Foxes they had arrested.

"We pretty much got all of the guild's wizards." One Rune Knight said.

"Didn't one of the Hexagon Swords get away?" Another Rune Knight asked.

"Yes, the member known as Veil must have escaped before we had arrived at Roseshade. God knows what she intends to do after today's incident."

* * *

Spiral, Azusa and Hikari had just finished eating dinner and Spiral patted his enlarged stomach.

"Man, I can't remember the last time I ate that much!" Spiral said.

"I'm glad you liked my cooking." Hikari said. "Maybe…"

Hikari then walked over to Spiral and placed one hand on his shoulder and another on his chest.

"You'd like some dessert, too?" Hikari asked in a seductive voice.

Spiral's face instantly became red and warm from Hikari's words.

"Uuuumm…" Azusa spoke. "I'm still here, you know? Is she your girlfriend, Spiral?"

"Uh, n-no." Spiral replied, his face still red.

"But I will be." Hikari said. "And I can tell he wants it, too."

"Huh?! Wh-what?!" Spiral panicked with his face somehow even redder. "I-I never said anything like that! Why would you think that?!"

"Because you blush every time I'm near you." Hikari said as she pulled Spiral into an affectionate hug. "Even if just a little."

"Really?" Azusa asked. "I've never noticed."

"I have." Hikari said before cuddling her face against Spiral. "Your body feels so warm right now… It feels so nice… zzzzz…"

Hikari had fallen asleep still holding onto Spiral's body.

"… I think you should head home now, Azusa." Spiral said.

"Good night, Spiral." Azusa said, standing up and politely bowing to Spiral. "Don't get her pregnant." She joked with a smile.

Spiral didn't say anything and just continued to furiously blush as Azusa left and Spiral walked himself and Hikari back into his room and lied onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N:** For the next chapter or two, I'm going to have Sorcerer Weekly interview Phoenix Dawn to help shed some light on each of the guild's members. It's the perfect time to do so since they had just taken down an entire Dark Guild of powerful wizards. It also might be a while before I post another action packed chapter since the last few have been more focused on that. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for next time!


	25. Sorcerer Weekly's Nina

**This chapter will have the OCs participating in Sorcerer Weekly interviews and as such when the interviews are taking place, I will type them in the format in which it will be written in the magazine. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_November 1, X790_

After a week of repairs, the restoration of Roseshade was finally complete and all of the Phoenix Dawn wizards were just lounging around in the guild hall.

"… Shouldn't we be looking for jobs now?" Flora asked.

Sakura was sitting at the table with Flora with her head lying right by her Exceed.

"I'm too exhausted to do anything." Sakura said.

"Have you two forgotten already?" Jason asked, sitting at her table and drinking out of a mug. "After putting an end to the Bladed Foxes, Sorcerer Weekly wants to come to the guild and interview us."

"Ooooh!" Sakura whined. "But I wanna rest!"

"What is it that you're drinking, Jason?" Flora asked.

"It's water." Jason answered.

"Really?" Flora questioned. "I thought you might be drinking ale."

"Just because I'm legal doesn't mean I HAVE to drink." Jason said.

"From what I've heard from Aqua, it sounds like you're the type of person who would drink their pain away." Flora said.

"Dammit, she told you?" Jason grumbled.

"Actually, I'm close to figuring out who your special girl is." Flora said.

"Ooh, tell me! Tell me!" Sakura said as she perked up from her fatigue.

"Don't encourage anyone!" Jason exclaimed, starting to become irritated.

"May I have your attention, please?" Blaise announced from the second floor. "The reporter from Sorcerer Weekly will be here in a few minutes. Is everyone present and accounted for?"

"I don't think Spiral's back yet!" Aura said as she raised her hand.

"Sorry I'm late!" Spiral shouted as he came bursting through the doors. "Did I miss it?!"

"No, you arrived just in time." Blaise answered. "When they get here, please be polite to them. We want to make a good impression. If they ask you any questions that might make you feel uncomfortable, just politely decline the question. Does anyone else have any questions?"

There was no response from anyone else in the guild hall. Suddenly, the doors were thrust open and everyone's attention turned toward it where a young woman was standing and staring at the entire guild with her mouth agape. She had short orange hair and wore a bright yellow jacket over a white shirt and bright yellow sweatpants complimented by white shoes.

"… … C… This… is… AAAAAAAWWWWWWWESSOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs with an incredible sense of joy. In almost a flash she had ran up to Blaise on the second floor and rapidly shook hands with her. "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! I can't believe I'm face to face with the amazing Blaise and her guild! I am your BIGGEST fan! Ooooh, I just died and gone to heeeaven! Oh, pardon me! I'm **Nina Birnir** (Age 18), the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly! When I heard Phoenix Dawn was going to be interviewed, I volunteered immediately! Do you mind if I start asking you, the Guild Master, some questions and then I can interview your guild mates?"

"Uh… That sounds perfectly fine." Blaise nervously chuckled.

* * *

In Blaise's office, she and Nina sat at her desk and commenced with the interview.

**Nina:** Blaise 'The Phoenix' Lianna, before forming Phoenix Dawn you were in a few other guilds. Is that correct?

**Blaise:** Yes, the first guild I joined was Mermaid Heel, at the age of 8. After 10 years with them, I figured I was strong enough and I decided to join Fairy Tail. However, I joined days after the Tenrou Island incident so the next five years were difficult to simply make an adequate living. While I never deemed Fairy Tail weak, their low morale got the better of me and I joined Lamia Scale.

**N:** And you were a member until you became a Wizard Saint, right?

**B:** That's right.

**N:** Did you leave to form your own guild because of your new title?

**B:** No, those incidents simply happened to coincide. On my wall back to Lamia Scale, I found a young boy without a home to call his own. Lamia was willing to let him join, but he declined. That was when I decided to form Phoenix Dawn.

**N:** Interesting… And is this boy still in Phoenix Dawn?

**B:** He is. His name is Spiral Yuki and he is one of our four S-Class mages.

**N:** Mm-hm, now let's talk about yourself. What do you do in your spare time?

**B:** When I'm not on jobs to help pay for the guild, I often search around the city looking for any homeless people and offer them some food and water. I'd rather not give them actual money. For all I know, the older ones might spend it to buy booze or drugs.

**N:** Wow, you certainly live up to the 'saint' part.

**B:** When I'm not doing that, I read.

**N:** What kind of books do you read?

**B:** … Can we skip to the next question, please?

Nina then saw something hidden underneath a stack of papers.

**N:** What's that on the table?

**B:** It's just paperwork. Please ask the next question.

Nina jumped for the table and Blaise tried to pull her back.

**N:** Ohmygosh! It's an erotica!

**B:** Please don't write that down in the magazine!

**N:** And not just any erotica…

**B:** Please stop.

**N:** It's gay erotica! You get off on men-

**B:** I think this interview is done.

* * *

The next person up was Jason.

**N:** My next participant is one of the S-Class mages of Phoenix Dawn, Jason Lexus.

**Jason:** It's a pleasure.

**N:** So, what kind of magic do you use?

**J:** I use Zephyr Magic, I control the wind around my body and use it to attack and defend.

**N:** *long stare*

**J:** Uh… Are you okay?

**N:** Has anyone told you how sexy you are?

**J:** Uh… no, because I'm not sexy.

**N:** Are you available?

**J:** … Yes.

**N:** Will you go out with me?

**J:** I'm sorry, I'm not interested. I… have eyes for someone else.

**N:** *rubs fingers against chin* … Interesting… Interesting… Would that someone happen to be… Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel?

**J:** Where'd you get that from?!

**N:** On one of your first jobs, you encountered and battle with her… and tied. You must be the type of guy who likes tough women.

**J:** Not really-

**N:** LIES!

Jason sighed and face-palmed himself.

* * *

**N:** I am now speaking with another of the guild's S-Class, Sakura Momohime and her Exceed Flora. Miss Momohime, what kind of magic do you use?

**Sakura:** I'm a Forest Dragon Slayer. I eat plants to replenish my magic power.

**N:** Does that include regular meals such as salad?

**S:** Yes, it does. And I also happen to be a vegan.

**N:** That would explain why your breasts aren't very prominent.

**Flora:** Oh boy…

**S:** … What?

**F:** I think we should end this interview now.

**S:** Not before I kick her-!

* * *

**N:** Next up, I am speaking with Spiral Yuki, the hero of Roseshade who singlehandedly defeated the Guild Master of the Bladed Foxes. Not to mention you're the reason Blaise started Phoenix Dawn. Mr. Yuki, how does this herculean achievement feel?

**Spiral:** Well, I spent a month in training before that big fight. I feel really proud of myself. And all the attention from the ladies doesn't hurt either.

**N:** I'm sure it doesn't. What kind of magic do you use?

**S:** I use Sound Magic and Never-Melt Magic.

**N:** Isn't that the magic the legendary ice wizard Yukimaru uses? How do you know it?

**S:** I'm her son.

**N:** SERIOUSLY?!

Nina was frozen with her mouth agape.

**S:** Are you okay?

**N:** …

Spiral tapped her forehead and she fell over like a stature. He looked back and forth suspiciously before walking out of the room whistling 'nonchalantly'.

* * *

**N:** Miss Hikari Suta, can you tell me a little about your magic?

**Hikari:** I use Photon Magic. It's a form of Maker Magic using light.

**N:** Can you tell me a little about why you joined the guild?

**H:** Well… if you must know… I fell in love with the most heroic, kindest and amazing wizard in the guild! But Spiral's being a little shy right now, but he'll ask me to be his girlfriend eventually. I've even slept over at his apartment a few times already.

**N:** Wait, are you saying you two are… friend with benefits?

**H:** Oh, no, we just sleep in the same bed sometimes. And the most nude I get are down to my bra and panties.

**N:** … I don't know how to respond to that.

* * *

**N:** How are you today, Miss Azusa Hirano?

**Azusa:** I am good, thank you.

**N:** You were the one who defeated the Bladed Foxes' Obsidian Duke, right? You must be really strong for someone so young.

**A:** I learned some of my magic from my father.

**N:** Speaking of family, I heard rumors that you and Spiral Yuki are siblings. Care to elaborate?

**A:** Let me say that Spiral… was separated from our family before I was born and Yukimaru took him under her wing. That's why we have different last names.

**N:** … I'll buy it. Anyway, your magic is Elemental Augment and Elemental Guard. The guard seems like the ultimate defense against any type of attack.

**A:** It's not as flawless as it seems. I can only block against one element at once and I have to dispel my current barrier before I can cast another one. The same holds true for Elemental Augment.

**N:** You are so cute, you know that?

**A:** Well that was random.

* * *

**N:** Aqua Mare, why do you use magic that has the same name as you?

**Aqua:** Water is my favorite element. In fact, one of my heroes is Juvia Lockser.

**N:** Are you sure it's not because you have an ego or something?

**A:** My parents gave me that name and I just happen to like water! It's just a coincidence!

**N:** On another note, are there any guys in the guild that you fancy?

**A:** There was like no Segway between those questions at all! But if I had to answer… well, Spiral's a nice, cute guy and Jason is handsome even though he doesn't think so.

**N:** By the way, I can't believe I now have to make a distinction so I don't confuse your Jason with my colleague.

* * *

**N:** Miss Aura, I understand that you're the princess of Zaphir?

**Aura:** Yes, I'm on pilgrimage so I can have a better understanding of the world.

**N:** You seem very polite and considerate for a royal.

**A:** My family holds such values very dearly. Although I was spoiled, my parents ensured that I understood the needs of other people. I might not seem like it, but I was a real brat when I was young. I was such a terrible person. Because one of the servants refused to play with me I demanded they be executed.

Even though Aura was keeping a smile on her face, Nina simply looked at her with wide-eyed shock.

**N:** … I think that should end this interview.

* * *

**N:** So Ethan Reid, I understand you're a fan of Fairy Tail's Team Natsu. Who's your favorite out of the five?

**Ethan:** Uh… well, Lucy.

* * *

**N:** Vincent Larkee, who do you think is the strongest member in your guild?

**Vincent:** I don't care if I'm not S-Class, clearly it's me.

* * *

**N:** Heart, do you have any hobbies?

**Heart:** I often go to the pet store and play with the kitties and puppies there.

* * *

**N: **So, Lionel Zenith and Eden Stormbringer, you both joined the guild together? … That's interesting.

* * *

Nina was straightening up all the notes she took during the interviews.

"Thank you all for answering my question!" Nina said with sparkles in her eyes. "I got a lot of material from you guys! You're even more awesome than I thought! Make sure to check out the next issue!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I truncated the last few interviews, but I promise to make it up to you guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Stay tuned for next time!


	26. Blaise and Luna

**I had a hard time thinking about what to do this chapter, so I decided to go with this to help flesh out a certain character's backstory. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_November 5, X790_

After finishing another job together, Spiral and Hikari had returned to the guild hall to see Jason and Aura sitting at one of the tables.

"Oh, welcome back, Spiral!" Aura said.

"How did the job go?" Jason asked.

"I think it seemed to go pretty well." Spiral answered. "And I gotta say, Hikari, you've gotten pretty strong over the last month."

"Oh, Spiral, you're making me blush." Hikari said as she turned red with an expressively happy face.

"Where's Master Blaise?" Spiral asked.

"She went out on another job to help pay for the guild." Jason answered. "By the way, do you know anything about Blaise's history? You know, before she joined any of the guilds?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Jason." Spiral replied. "Maybe someone from Mermaid Heel or Lamia Scale will know."

"Even if they did, wouldn't something like that be at least referenced in Sorcerer Weekly?" Hikari asked. "Even they would've had something regarding that during her interview. And I'm talking about the issue when she was a rising star in Lamia."

"You have a point, Hikari." Aura said. "Even just a sliver of information, like where she was born, would've been in an article."

"Seems like our Guild Master has something to hide." Jason said.

"Are you saying Blaise is suspicious?!" Spiral asked with a hint of anger.

"Not at all." Jason answered. "I'm just saying she's keeping something from people, something personal. There's no point in trying to pry it out of her, but even I admit that I'm curious about her past."

* * *

In a town that was near an active volcano, Blaise was walking through and met with the town's mayor.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked. "I'm here to help stop the volcano."

"Ah, you must be the wizard who accepted our request." The mayor said. "The task is simple: Stop that volcano from destroying the town. We'll evacuate the citizens as best as we can, but it'd be better if no homes were destroyed in the eruption."

"Rest assured, I can handle this." Blaise said.

"Be careful." The mayor said. "There are some pretty dangerous monsters that call the base of the volcano their territory; they're called Laval Chimeras. Normally, they don't mind people as long as they aren't within their perceived territory."

As Blaise walked to the other side of town and toward the volcano, she could see a couple of girls playing with dolls. The sight made her feel nostalgic as she continued to make her way toward the volcano.

_(Blaise's Flashback)_

_In the streets of a city far, far away, a 7 year old Blaise was searching through a bunch of garbage while she was wearing a raggedy red shirt and black pants._

"_Come on… There has to be some food in here…" Blaise said._

"_Blaise!"_

_Blaise turned to see another girl around her own age approaching her. She had brown hair that gave her a wolf-like look and was wearing a raggedy white shirt and black pants._

"_**Luna**__ (Age 7)!" Blaise called back to her._

_Blaise noticed that Luna was carrying a bunch of fresh apples in her arms._

"_Wait, don't tell me…" Blaise said with a nervous sweat drop._

"_YOU LITTLE THEIF!" A man with a magic shotgun was chasing Luna._

"_Not again, Luna!" Blaise shouted as she ran away from the man with Luna._

* * *

_After Blaise and Luna outran the man, they stopped at their alleyway home to try and catch their breaths. Their home only consisted of a couple of crates with moth-eaten curtains acting as sheets._

"_Huff… puff… Man, what a rush!" Luna exclaimed with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but I HAD to steal some food from that guy. I couldn't find anything in the garbage, so I just decided to wing it. Here."_

_Luna handed Blaise an apple and Blaise looked up at her. Right now, Luna's smile was about as innocent as any other kid's. She happily took the apple and bit into it._

"_This should at least keep us in good health for a little bit longer." Blaise said._

"_Hey, it's better than joining those guilds." Luna said._

"_What's wrong with guilds?"_

"… _I just don't like the idea that we have to pay money in order to survive."_

"_It's just how the world is, Luna."_

"_WELL I HATE IT! … I'm sorry. I'm just tired of having to scavenge for scraps every day."_

"_I don't like it either, Luna, but at the very least, we have each other."_

_Blaise held up her apple toward Luna and the two tapped their apples together._

_(End Flashback)_

Blaise was already at the foot of the volcano and numerous chimeras with fiery manes came out of the caves that led within the volcano. They growled at her while she simply stood there and looked at them.

*Luna was my best friend.* Blaise thought as she readied her rapier. *We both lost our families to the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart and somehow made it out without being captured. We went through a lot over such a small amount of time… until…*

_(Begin Flashback)_

"_Luna! Luna!" Blaise shouted as she came running up to a sleeping Luna with a piece of paper in her hands._

"_Huh?" Luna said groggily._

"_The bookstore is giving away some books on magic!" Blaise said with excitement. "If we can learn how to use magic, we might have a better chance at surviving! It's free!"_

"… _Well, if they're giving it away I guess I'll go." Luna said._

_Blaise immediately grabbed Luna's wrist and took her all the way to the bookstore. There was an elderly man in front giving away a bunch of different books. Luna looked at a book with a moon and wolf emblem on it._

"_Wow!" Luna exclaimed. "I think I want this spell book!"_

"_You've always had a thing for wolves, Luna." Blaise commented._

_Blaise then noticed a book with a red fiery bird on it._

"_Ah, you've got a good eye, young lady." The old man said as he turned to Blaise. "That there is the only spell book of its kind. It teaches the rare Phoenix Magic."_

"_Phoenix Magic?" Blaise asked._

"_It's a powerful form of fire magic said to derive its strength from the very firebird it's named after." The old man stated. "And I can tell just by looking at you that you'll put it to very good use."_

_Blaise looked at the old man for a second, then the book and back to him. "I'll do my very best!"_

* * *

_Later that night, Blaise and Luna were back at their 'home' learning how to use their new magic._

"_Wow, Blaise, you're a real natural at this, huh?" Luna said._

"_You're doing a good job yourself, Luna." Blaise said. "But I'm getting pretty tired, good night."_

_Blaise fell asleep on her crate while Luna looked up at the crescent moon in the night sky._

"_My magic… it seemed as though once night fell, I could feel myself get even stronger." Luna muttered to herself as she took a glance at her magic book. "Apparently my magic gets stronger at night and reaches its peak during a full moon… I wonder…"_

* * *

_A few weeks later as Blaise arrived at their 'home', she looked around to see that Luna wasn't in sight._

"_Luna?" Blaise asked. "Luna!"_

"_I'm right here, Blaise." Luna said as she suddenly appeared behind Blaise._

"_Luna, there you are!" Blaise said as she held out a dead bird. "I went out hunting for food a little earlier. I figured eating this would be much better than eating garbage."_

"_I appreciate the thought, Blaise." Luna said. "Now let's head home."_

"_Huh?" Blaise asked, confused. "What do you mean? We ARE home."_

"_I found us a new place we can stay." Luna said. "It's much more comfortable, too."_

"_Then take me there!"_

* * *

_Luna had guided Blaise into a nice house with some nice tables, chairs, carpets and furniture._

"_Luna, how were you able to get this place?" Blaise asked._

"_I have my ways." Luna responded._

_In the corner of Blaise's eye, something had caught her attention. It was a doll that was partially popping out from underneath the couch… and it was covered in blood._

"_Blaise, are you okay?" Luna asked._

"_Huh? Y-yeah." Blaise replied. "Luna… did someone live here?"_

_Luna didn't answer for what was literally a second._

"_I'm sure someone lived here before we moved in." Luna said. "Are you sure you're all right?"_

"… _Yes, I'm fine." Blaise said. "Where are the bedrooms?"_

* * *

_Later that night while Luna was asleep in a large bed that she and Blaise were sharing, Blaise slowly got up and off the bed and quietly made her way out the bedroom door. Before she did that, there was a key on the dresser that she took with her before leaving. She snuck around the hallway and peeked through all the doors, shining some light on them with a fire she produced in her hand using her magic. However, there was nothing behind each of the doors. Blaise went downstairs and went to the door to the basement. She tried to turn the knob, but it was locked and wouldn't budge._

_*The key must be around here somewhere.* Blaise thought. *But I can't spend much more time snooping around or else Luna might get suspicious.*_

_However, a strange odor had reached her nose and the scent made her want to vomit._

_*Ugh! What is that stench?!* She continued thinking. *If only I could go in there and find out.*_

_She briefly looked at the key she had in her pocket, pulled it out and used it to unlock the door. The sight she had seen on the other side was horrifying._

_*What… what is this?!* Blaise thought to herself in fear._

_There were four, mangled, torn, bloodied bodies within the closet. One body looked like a man, another looked like a woman, another looked like a little girl and another looked like a little boy. The blood covering them and surrounding the pile of corpses seemed to have hardened and blackened, so they must have been like this for at least a day now._

"_I was hoping you'd never find out this way." A voice spoke._

_Blaise turned around in a jolt and the light from her flame revealed Luna._

"_Luna… did you do this to them?" Blaise asked._

"_Why would you think it was me?" Luna asked. "For all I know, someone else may have butchered them before I got here."_

"_Don't lie to me!" Blaise shouted. "You killed these people, didn't you?!"_

"_They deserved it."_

"_THEY WERE INNOCENT!"_

"_Innocent? Innocent?! Are they innocent for letting children like us die on the streets?! Never realizing how much people like us are suffering every single day?!"_

"_Orphans like us can always go to guilds to-"_

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THOSE FUCKING GUILDS FOR A MOMENT?!"_

_Luna's sudden burst of rage and profanity left Blaise in complete shock._

"_You want to know the one thing in the world I hate the most?" Luna asked. "Money, the very symbol of human greed. Every human wants it and every human needs it. Don't you see, Blaise? It's not our fault that we're dying because we don't have any money. We're dying because humans have become too greedy for their own damn good! When I acquired the ability to use magic, I finally realized my destiny in this world! I must purge this world of the human race! Only then will greed be completely wiped off the face of the planet! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_You're insane, Luna!" Blaise said._

"_Blaise, with our magical abilities, you and I can change this world for the better! You're going to join me, aren't you? After all, we're best friends."_

"… _I don't know who you are…" Blaise said._

_Suddenly, Blaise threw the fire in her hand onto the ground and the whole building started to catch on fire._

"_But you're not the Luna I knew and loved!" Blaise shouted before trying to escape the burning house._

_Luna sighed. "And here I thought I could actually change your mind. You always were soft."_

_(End Flashback)_

Blaise had arrived at the crater of the volcano completely unscathed and looked on at the magma that was bubbling restlessly within.

"A volcano this small shouldn't be a problem." Blaise said to herself. "Phoenix Gluttony!"

She raised her hand and a magical seal appeared. All of the magma started to get sucked into the magic circle like a black hole until it seemed like it was all gone. As she walked back to the town, she passed by a couple of chimeras that were lying on the ground with several stab wounds across their bodies and foreheads.

*Luna… it's been 16 years now.* Blaise thought. *What have you been doing all this time?*

* * *

**A/N:** Boy, that Luna is one crazy bitch! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and got a little more insight into Blaise's backstory. Stay tuned for next time!


	27. Guild Master's Conference

**I managed to get the next chapter done! I thought Jason didn't have much of a personality, so I decided to give him a couple of quirks to make him at least a bit more entertaining to read. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_November 7, X790_

At the guild hall, Jason was sleeping at a table with his head resting on his crossed arms when Blaise came out of her office and walked up to him.

"Jason, wake up." She said softly.

Jason slowly woke up and lifted his head up.

"I know this is short notice, but I would like you to come with me to Oshibana for the Guild Master's conference there." Blaise said.

"Why me?" Jason asked, pointing to himself.

"For this year's conference, each Guild Master is bringing one of their best wizards and Spiral is out on a job right now. Also, you seem pretty bored right now."

"You're right, a good change of pace would be nice."

"Then I'll meet you at the train station of town in an hour."

Blaise left the guild hall, leaving Jason alone again. Jason then noticed that there was a bit of drool on the table, so he cleaned it up before leaving the guild hall.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blaise and Jason were on the train as it was nearing Oshibana Station.

"… You haven't talked since we got on the train." Blaise said. "Is something on your mind?"

"No, I'm fine." Jason answered as he looked out the window. "When I ride the train, I like to watch the trees and rivers pass by. And I'm not one much for talking."

"To think that despite you being in the guild for a few months already, we don't know much about you on a personal level. You don't bother to talk with others about your hobbies or interests."

"… There's a smudge on this window." Jason said as he leered at the smudge.

He pulled out a thin piece of cloth from his pocket and cleaned off the smudge. His attention was then turned toward the curtains on the window.

"And these curtains aren't even." He said as he tried to make sure that the curtains were symmetrical with the window.

*Looks like someone has a bit of an OCD.* Blaise thought to herself as she lightly chuckled. *At least it's something.*

* * *

Blaise and Jason had arrived at the building holding the Guild Master's conference and met with a man at the front door holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me, we're here for the Guild Master's conference." Blaise said to the man. "I am Phoenix Dawn Guild Master Blaise Lianna and this is my guest, Jason Lexus."

"Can I have proof?" The man asked. "Please show me your guild mark."

"I can't show you my guild mark, but I can show you this." Blaise said, pulling out her Wizard Saint medallion and showing it to the man.

"Please, come in." The man said as he scratched off one of the names on his list.

"Why couldn't you show him your guild mark?" Jason asked as he and Blaise were entering the building and walking down one of the hallways.

"I have it placed right where my heart is and I'd rather not expose my chest to people." Blaise answered.

The two finally reached the room where the other Guild Masters and wizards were and one person in particular caught Blaise's attention.

"Ah, Macao!" Blaise said as she walked up to the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Macao Conbolt.

"Oh, Blaise! It's been a while!" Macao greeted her. "Congratulations on making Wizard Saint AND Guild Master of your own guild."

"Thanks." Blaise said. "I'd like to introduce you to one of my guild's strongest wizards, Jason Lexus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jason said, shaking his hand. "I was actually offered a chance to join your guild several years ago, but I wanted to get stronger first."

"So Macao, who did you bring with you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm actually… here on my own." Macao answered, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Nobody seemed to want to come, but I had to come because I'm the Guild Master. Everyone's spirits have been on a serious decline over the last 6 years."

"I can understand why." Jason said sullenly. "The very wizards I looked up to… they were on that island, too. But you guys must have felt worse because you were all so close."

"… Anyway, we should probably go meet with the other Guild Masters." Blaise said. "Let's go, Jason."

Blaise turned around and walked away while Jason stood where he was for about a second and followed Blaise.

* * *

The next couple of hours simply had Blaise showing off Jason to several other Guild Masters and wizards that were there. They met with just about every major guild; Ooba and Jura of Lamia Scale, Bob and Ichiya of Blue Pegasus (the former was creeping the heck out of Jason by calling him 'cutie') and Goldmine and Bacchus of Quattro Cerberus.

"There doesn't seem to be any sight of Saber Tooth here." Blaise said as she took a seat in a chair. "Their Guild Master probably thinks we're not worth coming all the way here. I've met the guy some time ago and let me tell you he's the most ruthless person I've ever seen in any legal guild."

Blaise then noticed that Jason wasn't paying attention and instead was taking in the flavor of the cake that he was eating.

"Maaan, this cake is so good." Jason said.

"You like cake, huh?" Blaise asked.

"I looove cake." Jason said. "I don't care if it's bad for me, I'll eat it."

"Blaise, it's good to see you again." A voice spoke.

Blaise looked over to see Kagura approaching the table they were sitting at.

"Kagura, good to see you, too." Blaise said as she got up and gave Kagura a quick hug. "Where's your Master?"

"Unfortunately, she couldn't make it, so I'm here in her stead." Kagura replied who then noticed Jason. "And it's good to see you, too, Jason."

"Ah, that's right." Blaise said. "You two met before. You two catch up while I go see what the other Guild Masters are up to."

As Blaise stood up out of her seat and walked away, Kagura took the seat and crossed her legs.

"You know, it's lucky that I ran into you today." Jason said. "Just the other day, I was speaking with my guild mates about Blaise, so I was wondering if you could tell me a little about what Blaise was like in Mermaid Heel."

"She never told any of you?" Kagura asked. "Not surprising. She never told any of US about her past before joining the guild… But I'll tell you about when Blaise joined the guild. On the same day I joined Mermaid Heel, Blaise also joined and… well… we weren't exactly best friends."

_(Begin Flashback)_

_A very young Kagura and an 8 year old Blaise were fighting each other with Kagura's sheathed Archenemy and Blaise's rapier clashing furiously._

"_I ought to kill you, Kagura!" Blaise shouted._

"_Not before I kill you first!" Kagura shouted back._

_(End Flashback)_

"It sounds like you two had a pretty intense rivalry." Jason said.

"We were children, so it wasn't like we REALLY wanted to kill each other." Kagura said. "Even though I did mean to kill her back then. However, the more we fought, the more I realized that she was keeping some sort of pain deep within her heart. To this day, I still have no idea as to what may have happened to her before joining Mermaid… In a way, we were both alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that you reminded me of my brother? Before I joined Mermaid, the village of Rosemary was attacked and all of the adults were killed while the children were enslaved… including my brother. It wasn't until years later that I found out what happened to him."

"Was he all right?"

"… He was killed, 6 years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"You don't need to apologize. Anyway, it was at that time I swore to only unsheathe my sword when I would kill my brother's murderer…"

"What do you know? I actually managed to get you to talk."

"Huh?"

"During our lasts chat, you said that you aren't very talkative." Jason said with a smile on his face. "Yet here you are doing most of the talking."

Kagura had a barely visible blush on her face, but it faded once she lightly smiled. "You do seem to have a strange effect on me. It's funny how I've only known you for such a short time and yet I already consider you a close friend. You just seem to give off this aura that people find very calming. By the way, I caught your Sorcerer Weekly article and from what I've read you seem to be quite the ladies' man."

"That's probably a joke they decided to throw in there."

*I wouldn't think so.* Kagura thought as she remembered something from a couple of days ago.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_At the Mermaid Heel guild hall, several ladies were huddled around Milliana, who was holding the recent issue of Sorcerer Weekly, as Kagura was walking right past them._

"_What are you all doing?" Kagura asked her guild mates._

"_We're checking out Sorcerer Weekly's updated list of Eligible Wizard Bachelors!" Milliana said. "Ooh, he's cute! Kagura-chan, isn't this the guy you told me about?"_

"_Who are you talking about?" Kagura asked as she walked over and looked at the article._

_The article had Jason Lexus ranked fourth, only behind Eve Tearm (third), Hibiki Lates (second) and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (first)._

_Maaaaaaan!_

"_So?" Milliana asked._

"_So what?" Kagura asked._

"_What do YOU think of him?" Milliana asked._

"_I'd prefer not to dignify that with a response." Kagura replied as she left the group of women._

_(End Flashback)_

"Actually, now that I think about it I have a favor to ask of you." Kagura said.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"There's a particular request I've been keeping my eye on and you might be able to help me out with it." Kagura said. "The request is to infiltrate a soiree being held by Baron Amable Cyrille and find an item he had stolen from the client. However, in order to implement the plan we have designed, we need a male ally which as you know Mermaid Heel lacks. If you accept, we'll split the reward money with you."

"Hard to argue with earning some extra cash." Jason said. "All right, count me in."

"Perfect. Please meet us at the inn in the town of Woodlea four days from now and we'll brief you of the mission there."

"See you in a few days then." Jason said as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is going to be the mission Jason accepted from Kagura. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'd rather not come up with pointless filler that would only hinder my story rather than move it forward. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to stay tuned for next time!


	28. Dancing Heart

**The next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_November 11, X790_

Jason had arrived at the town of Woodlea and entered the local inn. As soon as he got in, he noticed that Kagura was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Ah, Jason, you've arrived." Kagura said. "My guild mate and I have already reserved a room for you. Please, follow me."

Jason followed Kagura to the second floor and entered one of the rooms, where Milliana was waiting.

"Wow, he's even cuter in person!" Milliana said, staring at Jason.

"Great, you're making fun of me just as soon as you see me." Jason muttered.

"Could you knock it off with that attitude of yours?" Kagura asked before returning her attention to her guild mates. "Anyway, were you successful in finding the mansion's blueprints?"

"Got 'em right here." Milliana replied, pulling out a paper with the layout of a mansion. "Here's the plan I've have come up with." Milliana pulled out a photo of a beautifully crafted ring. "The item that Baron Cyrille stole from the client is this ring. I will sneak in and search for the ring while you two sneak into the party without raising any suspicion."

"Wouldn't a party like this be invitation only?" Jason questioned. "Nobody's getting in without an invitation."

"Already taken of." Milliana said as she held up a letter. "I bagged this off the original guest a few days ago. It says you're allowed to bring one guest with you and you'll have to assume the identity of Svante Frans."

"Milliana, based on your feelings toward Jason, I would have thought you wanted to join him at the party." Kagura said.

"Aha, I did, but…" Milliana nervously chuckled.

_(Milliana's Flashback)_

_Earlier, Milliana was alone in the room holding a coin in her hand._

"_All right." She said. "Heads it's Kagura, Tails it's me!"_

_Milliana flipped the coin and watched it fall to the ground. Her face became sad once she saw that the coin landed on heads._

_(End Flashback)_

"This probably works out for the best anyway." Kagura said. "You're better suited for stealth than I am, Milliana."

"Anyway, you two are very likely going to have to dance at the party, so for the next few days you two will need to learn how to dance together." Milliana said before muttering to herself. "Lucky…"

"It's a good thing you planned to bring me here two days beforehand." Jason said. "I know a thing or two about formal dances. My parents forced me to learn them in case I was ever married to a noblewoman."

"Then I would be honored if you would teach me these dances." Kagura said, politely bowing to Jason.

* * *

In the room the Mermaid Heel wizards reserved for Jason next door, Jason was ready to start teaching Kagura how to dance which was made evident by him starting to play waltz music.

"First, know that ballroom dancing is always done in pairs." Jason said. "Second is posture; never slouch or lean toward your partner."

Both of them stood up straight.

"Good, next we must look over each other's right shoulder." Jason said as he took a small step to his left. "Next, I take your right hand with my left and I cup my right hand on your left shoulder blade. Also, your left hand should be on top of my right shoulder."

Jason was slightly taller than Kagura, so he lowered his arms so that his right hand was touching the back of her shoulder while his left hand held her right hand. She then placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"While we should be close together, we shouldn't be too close." Jason continued. "The distance we're at right now is perfect. We're both able to move our feet and our knees won't bump into each other. One important thing of note is that the man generally leads. Now let's start with the common waltz box step. Ready to follow my lead?"

Kagura nodded.

"Okay." Jason said before slowly moving. "1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…"

"You're a lot lighter on your feet than I thought." Kagura said. "I'm glad I asked you to join us for this job."

"I'm nowhere near as good a dancer as Spiral though." Jason said. "Though that might have to do with the fact that he has a thing for music. I'm sure someday he'll be doing this very same dance with Hikari."

"Who?"

"This girl who he likes that likes him back, but he's not ready to admit that he likes her yet."

"By the way, did you bring a nice suit along?"

"When I heard about the job, I figured I might need it. Do you have a dress?"

"Indeed I do."

"Then I guess the only thing left to do is finish these dance lessons."

* * *

Later that night in Kagura and Milliana's room, Kagura had returned after taking a shower while Milliana was already sound asleep.

"Rest up, Milliana." Kagura said as she got dressed and lied down on her bed. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Just as Kagura was about to fall asleep, Milliana spoke up.

"Kagura-chan… I think this dance might be good for you."

"Hm?"

Kagura then noticed that Milliana was talking in her sleep, so she went back to sleep. However, Milliana opened up one of her eyes before going back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later in Jason's room, he was asleep having a surreal dream.

_(Begin Dream)_

_Jason opened his eyes to find himself restrained to a cold, metal table. A silhouetted man approached him holding a lacrima as blue as the ocean and turned to Jason holding a scalpel. As Jason's eyes closed, all he could hear was the scream coming from his own mouth._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_(End Dream)_

"AH!" Jason shot up awake, drenched in cold sweat and panting heavily. "What the hell was that?"

Jason then noticed then sunlight beaming through the blinds of the window, realizing it must be morning.

"Jason, are you all right?" Kagura's voice spoke from the other room. "We heard you screaming."

"I'm-I'm fine!" Jason called back.

* * *

_November 12, X790_

It was nightfall as the soiree at the mansion was ready to begin. In the middle of some bushes outside the gates where no one else was, Kagura, dressed in her formal attire (from the end of the Grand Magic Games), was speaking with Milliana.

"Once I've successfully found the ring, I'll meow to signal you guys." Milliana said before hiding in the bushes.

Kagura began to walk over toward the front of the gates.

"Jason should be over-" Kagura stopped talking as soon as _she_ saw Jason.

Jason was wearing a lavish, grey tuxedo that left Kagura speechless and her heart beating faster.

"Hey, you ready?" Jason asked Kagura.

"Uh, oh, y-yes." Kagura replied. *What came over me just then?*

"If we want to make this look convincing, we should link arms." Jason said as he took Kagura's arm and wrapped it around his own.

This made Kagura feel even more uncomfortable to the point that she was almost blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kagura answered as calmly as she could.

The two walked through the gate and to the front door where they were greeted by a man with a clipboard.

"Name, please?"

"Svante Frans, and one guest." Jason told him.

"Come on in." The man motioned them to proceed.

Jason and Kagura entered the mansion and came across a massive ballroom filled to the brim with fancy guests.

"Since we don't really know anybody here, I think it would be best to avoid talking with the other guests as much as possible." Jason whispered to her. "If they ask us something, we'll have to redirect the conversation toward them."

Kagura nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Milliana was sneaking through the dark hallways, avoiding any guards patrolling them.

*Almost there…* She thought as she quietly slipped past another guard.

* * *

After some time had passed, the dances were about to begin.

"That's our cue." Jason whispered to Kagura.

"Right." Kagura whispered back.

Jason and Kagura walked out to the dance floor and as Jason took Kagura's hand and placed his hand on her shoulder, she could feel her heart beat faster again.

*There's that sensation again.* She thought. *Am I coming down with something? No, I've only gotten this way around-*

As the two started to dance, she felt like she was suddenly on cloud nine and the rest of the world didn't seem to even cross her mind.

*What is this feeling?* She continued thinking to herself. *Have those dance lessons and my guild mates gotten to me? Am I really starting to think that-*

Jason twirled Kagura outward, still holding onto her hand and then twirled her back toward him.

*Now that I get a better look at him, he IS kind of handsome.* She thought. *No, no, I already know he likes someone else… someone else that might never come back, but still I shouldn't interfere with that.*

As the music closed, everyone else around them seemed to be clapping.

"Bravo!"

"Good show!"

"If only my wife looked like her."

* * *

Milliana had reached the room where the ring was being kept. The ring was on the other side of the room and several magic circles were lying between her and the ring.

*There are traps set up over the floor.* She thought.

She took out her cat paw whip, lashed it out, wrapped it around the ring and brought it back to her.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I think I heard something." A voice from outside the room said.

"Eyah…" She uttered.

* * *

"Kaaaaaguraaaa-chaaaaaaan!"

Back in the ballroom, Jason and Kagura looked toward where they heard the shouting and saw Milliana running toward them frantically being chased by several dozen guards.

"I got the ring, let's go!" Milliana shouted.

Baron Cyrille came out of the crowd of people.

"Guards, stop them!" The Baron ordered.

Kagura and Jason started to run away with Milliana.

"If only I had my sword on hand, I could defeat them with ease!" Kagura said.

"Then I guess I'll have to slow them down." Jason said as he created a gust of wind around his right arm and pointed it toward the guards chasing him. "Zephyr Railgun!"

Jason fired the gust of wind at the guards and the Baron and the attack sent them flying in the other direction.

*He's gotten really strong over the last four months.* Kagura thought.

As they continued to run away, all Kagura did was smile lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile in a distant town, two young women entered a tavern and sat down at the bar. One had short blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and wore a light blue tube top that exposed her midriff and large cleavage, a small dark blue jacket over it and white pants. The other had medium length, brilliant rose ('brilliant rose' is a real color; look it up) hair, a chest almost as large as her partner's and wore a white shirt under a fuchsia jacket and black pants. All the men in the bar seemed to be checking them out.

"Give me your biggest bowl of ice cream." The blonde requested from the bartender.

"I'll just have a beer." The other girl ordered.

The bartender brought them their orders and the blonde started to pig out with the ice cream while the other girl just drank her beer. As they were minding their own business, a man approached the women.

"Hey, you two are a couple of fine looking ladies." The man said.

The blonde stopped eating her ice cream upon hearing the man's voice.

"If this bar is a meat market, then you must be the prime rib." The man said, trying to get a good look at the blonde's chest.

Suddenly, the blonde grabbed his crotch and her hand started to become as cold as ice.

"Let's get something straight." The blonde said with a terrifying look on her face. "NOBODY talks to me while I'm eating. Interrupt me again and I'll freeze your nuts off, got it?"

"This music…" The other woman spoke up as she was paying attention to the music that was playing on a record player. "There's no rhythm to it. It's too… classical for my taste."

The rose-haired woman walked up to the record player and smashed it to pieces.

"Hey, you better pay for that!" The bartender shouted.

"Why should I pay for your bad taste in music?" She asked. "Let me show you what real music is."

She took in a deep breath and she started singing, though it sounded a lot more like screaming.

"Agh! My ears!" One of the other men in the bar shouted and covered his ears.

The blonde then came in and beat up every other person in the bar until only the bartender was left. The rosette stopped singing/screaming, picked up someone's water from a nearby table and drank some of it.

"Damn, my throat always feels so sore after doing that." The rosette said.

The blonde had finished her ice cream. "By the way, did we forget someone?"

"Frost, Melody, how could you just leave me behind like that?!" A voice came from outside the tavern. A gold colored Exceed came flying in and flew up to the blonde.

*Those names…* The bartender thought to himself. *They must be that mercenary duo, **Frost Sokolov** (Age 21) and **Melody Quinn** (Age 21)! I got to get out of here!*

Before the bartender could run away, the blonde named Frost grabbed his face and froze him in ice on the spot.

"You're so awesome, Frost!" The Exceed shouted as he flew into Frost's bosom. "Let me reward you with a little fondling."

"You're such a pervert, **Cole**." The rosette named Melody said to the Exceed.

"You two certainly live up to your reputations." Another voice said as the speaker approached the bar.

The three looked over to see a woman wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood up.

"And who might you be?" Melody asked.

"I'm your new employer." The cloaked person said as they removed their hood, revealing to be a woman with wild brown hair and sharp beast like teeth. "My name is **Luna Ulric** (Age 24)."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally managed to progress in the relationship between Jason and Kagura! I hope I portrayed her properly in this as she's a tough character to write for compared to the other Fairy Tail girls. I also figured I'd introduce a couple of new characters as well. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for next time!


	29. Forest vs Ice (Luna's Revenge Arc)

**This is what the end of the last chapter has been building up to! I really hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_November 13, X790_

Spiral was looking at the S-Class request board on the second floor of the guild hall, examining each and every job on there.

"Hey, Spiral!" Sakura said as she walked up to him with Flora flying right next to her. "Going on a job on your own?"

"I don't know yet." Spiral replied. "I'm still checking out everything that's available."

"Is your girlfriend not here?" Flora asked.

"Wah, Hikari's not my girlfriend!" Spiral said with his face blushing.

"I never said anything about Hikari." Flora smirked.

"Dah! Sh-shut up!" Spiral exclaimed.

"You know? It's been a while since the two of us have gone on a mission together." Sakura said. "How about we team up for nostalgia's sake?"

"If only Jason were here, we'd really be getting the original team back together." Spiral said. "But he hasn't come back yet from his mission with Mermaid Heel."

"Then the three of us can go on an S-Class quest together." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Spiral nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile far outside the city of Roseshade, Frost was lying on a tree while Melody was standing on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Melody, are you done scoping out the area yet?" Frost asked. "I'm getting bored over here."

"Me, too." Cole said as he flew by Frost and landed on Frost's chest. "On second thought, maybe I'll just play with Frost's boobs for a bit."

"Give me a few more minutes…" Melody said before thinking to herself. *That woman from last night… there was something very wrong about her…*

"I can't believe that lady is planning to pay us so much for such a simple job." Frost said.

"… Yeah, I don't know about her." Melody said.

"Hm?" Cole stopped playing with Frost's breasts. "What do you mean?"

"There was something… off." Melody answered. "I admit, she's a pretty good liar, but I could still tell she was lying."

"Whatever." Frost said as she jumped down from the tree with Cole flying right next to her. "Just hurry up so we can get the job out of the way."

* * *

About an hour later, Spiral, Sakura and Flora were all walking out of town with each of them carrying a small bag.

"I didn't think we'd be able to plant seeds this far into November." Spiral said.

"Well, these are special plants that only grow during winter." Sakura said. "And once spring comes, we get our own private stash of veggies!"

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not as big on vegetables as you." Spiral said.

The three stopped moving forward as they saw Frost and Melody walking toward them.

"Excuse me?" Melody asked. "You wouldn't happen to be wizards from the Phoenix Dawn guild, would you?"

"Well, yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Melody said before blasting Spiral and Sakura with some sort of powerful force.

"What's your deal, lady?!" Sakura shouted.

"We're mercenaries hired to wipe out everyone in the Phoenix Dawn guild." Frost said.

"Who would want us to be wiped out?" Spiral asked.

"I'm afraid that's… confidential." Frost said before she ran up to Sakura about to kick her in the face.

Sakura managed to get up, hold up her arms and block the kick.

"It doesn't matter who hired you, mess with our guild and you'll have to answer to me!" Sakura shouted before breathing in deep. "Forest Dragon Roar!"

Frost was sent flying back by the attack, but she wasn't fazed by it at all.

"What do you know, Frost? She's like you." Melody said.

"What do you mean like me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you two already started without me!" Cole whined as he flew up to Frost's side.

"We didn't think we'd have to start fighting this early in the mission." Frost said.

"That's still no excuse for leaving me behind!" Cole shouted.

"An Exceed?" Spiral asked before shaking his head. "Whatever. I'm ending this now. Never-Melt Glacier!"

Spiral created a wide glacier that headed for both Melody and Frost, but Melody slammed her fists against it and the glacier stopped in its tracks.

"It didn't break?" Melody asked.

"Don't worry, I got this." Frost said as she bit into the ice.

The ice started to melt as Frost continued to bite into it.

"No way…" Spiral said with a look of shock. "There's no way she could do that… Unless…"

After the last piece of the glacier was swallowed up by Frost, she let out a content sigh and wiped off the side of her mouth.

"I've never tasted ice that good before." Frost said. "It'll actually make me regret killing you."

"Spiral, I thought you said that Never-Melt was indestructible!" Sakura said.

"Well… there IS one other weakness." Spiral said.

"Ice Dragon Roar!" Frost shot a breath of ice shards and snow at Spiral and Sakura.

Both of them managed to jump out of the way as the breath froze the ground.

"Yeah, thought so." Spiral said.

"You're kidding!" Sakura shouted. "She's a Dragon Slayer, too?!"

"I happen to be a third generation Dragon Slayer." Frost said. "Not only was I raised by a dragon, but I also had a lacrima implanted in my body."

"Frost is the best Dragon Slayer there is!" Cole proudly proclaimed. "Not to mention the bustiest! That flat-chested first gen doesn't stand a chance against you!"

A vein appeared on Sakura's head. "Flat-chested, huh?! You're gonna regret saying that, you stupid cat!" She then turned to Spiral. "Spiral, let me handle the ice bitch there! You take care of the other one!"

"Wait, shouldn't we-"

Before Spiral could say anything else, Sakura already leaped into battle and he sighed as he stared down Melody.

*Her friend there is able to eat my ice to enhance her magic.* Spiral thought. *I better avoid using Never-Melt and instead focus on my Sound Magic.* "Sonic Energico!"

Magic circles appeared beneath Spiral and Sakura and their bodies started to glow.

"Spiral, what is this?" Sakura asked.

"It's a support spell that increases our strength and stamina." Spiral answered.

"I see…" Melody said. "So you're a sound wizard."

"Yeah, and this sound wizard's going to kick your ass!" Spiral shouted as he got in close to Melody. "Sonic Rondo!"

Spiral proceeded to kick Melody, but she held up her arm.

"Rhythm Guard." Melody said as she not only block Spiral's kick, but shot a screeching sound wave at him that sent him flying back.

"W… what…" Spiral tried to speak as he stood back up.

"I'm a sound wizard, too." Melody said. "However, you still seem to be on the lower level. I'm already at the second stage called Rhythm. Normally, sound wizards have to play a song in order to achieve this stage in battle, but I'm able to do it without the song."

"There's… actually better sound magic than what I've got?" Spiral asked.

"Face it." Melody said. "Your lives were forfeit the moment you challenged us."

"Forest Dragon Thorn Claw!"

Sakura tried to swipe her cherry blossom dragon claw at Frost, but her body became covered in ice and she used her ice-covered arm to block Sakura's attack.

"This icy dragon scales may not be as hard as iron, but it can still protect me against your weak attacks." Frost said. "I expected as much from someone as flat as you."

"Grr…" Sakura growled. "Oh yeah?! Forest Dragon Blossom Blade!"

Sakura sent forth a wave of cherry blossom petals that struck Frost across her arm and pierced through her ice dragon scales. As Frost was recovering from the attack, Sakura had charged into her with her body covered in petals.

"Forest Dragon Oak Crash!"

"Ice Dragon Frozen Fist!"

Frost surrounded her right hand in ice and used it to punch Sakura and send her flying backwards. Sakura managed to regain her footing just as she hit the ground.

"What do ya know?" Frost said. "You're not as weak as you look. Guess I'll have to kick things up a notch. Ice Drive!"

A light blue aura surrounded Frost and she ran toward Sakura at an incredible speed.

"Ice Dragon Claw!"

Frost created an ice claw around her right hand and slash Sakura across the chest, tearing open her kimono. Sakura hit the ground with a thud and she struggled to get up.

"Huh? Grass!" Sakura said as she started to eat some of the grass that was on the ground.

"What good is grass going to do you?" Frost asked.

A massive surge of magic energy surrounded Sakura as she stood up and glared at Frost.

"… Oh, right." Frost said.

Sakura charged toward Frost with both of her arms surrounded in cherry blossom petals.

"Big whoop." Frost said. "I can easily block that atta-"

"Forest Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Sakura slammed both cherry blossom arms at Frost and took in a deep breath.

"Forest Dragon Roar!"

Sakura's breath attack sent Frost flying backwards.

*I'm using Ice Drive and yet she's STILL able to break through my defenses?!* Frost thought.

Sakura slammed her hands on the ground and a magic circle appeared.

"Forest Dragon Flytrap!"

A series of roots rose from underground and wrapped around Frost, completely restraining her.

"Crap!" Frost exclaimed.

Sakura was now forming a giant pink leaf in her hands and she leaped toward Frost.

"You should have restrained my head." Frost said as she breathed in. "Ice Dragon R-"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Leaf Judgment Sword!"

Before Frost could use her breath attack, Sakura had slashed her with the pink leaf and a bloody wound appeared across her chest. The vines receded back into the ground as Frost's body fell to the ground.

"Damn…" Frost groaned in pain. "I didn't think you were THAT strong."

"That's what you get for underestimating us!" Sakura shouted.

"I can't believe a mosquito bitten harlot like you was able to take down Frost!" Cole yelled at Sakura.

"Who are you calling a mosquito bitten harlot?!" Sakura screamed as she started to wail on Cole.

"Heh… If I were you, I'd help out your friend there." Frost said.

Sakura immediately turned to where Spiral and Melody were having their fight and saw that Spiral was losing pretty badly.

"Rhythm Wave!"

With a wave of her arm, Melody sent a powerful sound wave that had sent Spiral rolling across the ground. Melody went over to Spiral, stomped her foot on his chest and picked up his sword.

"This is a very peculiar sword." Melody said as she examined it. "What's even more peculiar is how you wield it. Backhanded AND backwards… Interesting, but there's no point in trying to find out." She then pointed the tip of the sword toward Spiral's throat. "Since you're going to die."

Suddenly a bright, golden light appeared behind Melody and a ball of light had struck her back. The blast had forced Melody to fall to her knees and Spiral tried to see who it was that attacked her.

"GET AWAY FROM SPIRAL!"

Spiral got a closer look at his savior and saw that it was Hikari, looking seriously pissed off. Melody stood up and turned toward Hikari.

"You want to challenge me next?" Melody asked. "Fine, you can join your friend."

"PHOTON BATTLE AXE!"

"Oh, boy…" Melody sighed as she held up her arm to guard against Hikari's attack. "Don't you know that physical strikes won't work on me?"

As Hikari swung her battle axe made out of pure light, it completely passed through Melody's body and even though the attack didn't cause any wounds Melody could still feel intense pain.

"Wha-?" Melody gasped before she felt something cold strike her from behind.

Spiral had surrounded his fist in ice and struck Melody in the back.

"You have the same powers as me and yet you weren't able to sense two sneak attacks?" Spiral asked Melody. "You might trump me in terms of power, but your sensory abilities in combat are lacking. Never-Melt Lion's Maw!"

The ice around Spiral's fist changed in shape to look like a lion's head and he punched Melody with it in the cheek, sending her crashing right into Frost.

"Damn…" Melody groaned in pain. "I never thought they'd be able to beat us…"

Spiral fell over and Hikari managed to catch him.

"Spiral, hold on!" Hikari said. "We'll get you back to the guild hall right away!"

"What is going on here?" A voice spoke.

Hikari turned around to see Blaise walking up to them.

"I saw the explosions from town." Blaise said. "Are you all okay?"

"I'm fine, but Spiral could really use a doctor." Sakura replied.

"Master Blaise, these two ladies threatened to destroy our entire guild!" Flora said.

Blaise walked up to Melody and Frost, grabbed the former by the collar of her shirt and picked her up.

"Tell me!" Blaise interrogated Melody with a fierce and terrifying look on her face. "What was your goal in destroying my guild?"

"Gh… We were hired by someone, but honestly I find the whole proposition a bit suspect." Melody said.

"And WHO hired you?" Blaise asked.

"Our client's name… was Luna Ulric." Melody answered.

Blaise's expression of anger was now replaced with shock and fear.

"Hikari, Sakura, take Spiral back to the guild hall and have his wounds treated!" Blaise shouted. "I'm going to take these two in to the Roseshade guard and see if they know anything else! If anyone else comes back to the guild hall, inform them to never leave town or walk outside at night under any circumstances!"

"Master Blaise, what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"There's no time!" Blaise said. "Right now just see that Spiral gets medical treatment!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was walking through a forest, on his way back to Roseshade after completing his job with Kagura and Milliana.

"Grrrr…"

Jason turned toward the direction of the growl and out of the dark of the wood came a pack of wolves.

"Just wolves?" Jason said as he surrounded his arms with gusts of wind. "This shouldn't be too difficult." *… Wait a minute…*

Jason took a closer look at each of the wolves.

*Something's off about these things.* He thought. *Normally, these things would run away scared by now… and they're eyes…*

The eyes of the wolves were blank, almost as if they were possessed. Several of the wolves leaped toward Jason, but Jason slammed his arms into the ground to create miniature whirlwinds in front of him that blew away the wolves. However, one wolf got around to Jason's back and was about to lunge at him.

* * *

**A/N:** This took a day longer to do, but I wanted to work on another story yesterday. I've also had to help a friend out with his own fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for next time!


	30. Redemption (Luna's Revenge Arc)

**Here's the next chapter, guys! I would like to take this opportunity to announce that I am currently closing OC submissions for the guild. I feel I have just enough to move through the story without losing track of anyone. I am still accepting OC requests for villains however, so feel free to submit one if you like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

At the Mermaid Heel guild hall, Kagura was sitting at a table sipping some tea.

"Ah, there's nothing like a refreshing cup of tea after a successful mission." She said to herself.

"Kagura! Kagura!" Beth shouted as she ran up to Kagura.

"Beth, what is it?" Kagura asked.

"There's someone here!" Beth answered. "And he's badly wounded!"

"Get them to the guild's infirmary immediately." Kagura calmly told her.

"There's more!" Beth said.

"Hm?"

* * *

Back in Roseshade at the Phoenix Dawn guild hall, Spiral was in the infirmary lying down on a cot with several casts and bandages wrapped around his body. Hikari and Azusa were sitting right next to his bed while Aura was finishing up with the bandages.

"Spiral, you're going to be stuck in that bed for at least a couple weeks." Aura said.

"She really did a number on you." Hikari said. "If I wasn't passing through, I don't even want to think what might have happened."

*There was nothing I could do.* Spiral thought. *She completely trounced me. I didn't stand a chance.* "… I need to become stronger."

"Huh?" Hikari turned toward Spiral.

"When I get out of here, I have to learn Rhythm Magic." Spiral said. "Otherwise I won't be able to protect you."

"Spiral…" Hikari said, tearing up and holding onto Spiral's casted hand.

"… Aura, what do I do if I have to pee?" Spiral asked.

"Ew!" Azusa exclaimed in disgust.

* * *

In the Roseshade guard prison, Blaise was walking through the corridors with several guards following her. She continued walking until she arrived in a cell where Melody and Frost were. The two women were in chairs with their hands tied behind their backs. When Frost saw Blaise, she slammed her forehead against the barrier of their cell glaring at Blaise.

"What did you do with Cole?!" Frost shouted at them. "TELL ME!"

"Your Exceed friend is fine." Blaise calmly said. "We have him detained in a carrier cage. If you cooperate, we'll let him go."

Frost set herself back down and scowled, looking downward. "Fine."

Blaise remained in front of the barrier, completely safe from Melody and Frost.

"There's no point in resisting." Blaise said. "These cells are powered by enchantments that prevent you from escaping or using your magic. Now… Tell me everything you know about Luna Ulric."

"And why should we tell you?" Melody asked.

"Because whatever Luna promised you is a lie." Blaise answered.

"… Heh…" Melody chuckled. "I knew it."

"Hm?" Blaise asked.

"You have a sound wizard in your guild, right?" Melody asked. "Well, I'm one, too. Much like him, I can sense vibrations. He might be better than me at detection, but I'm positive that Luna was lying about paying us."

"What?!" Frost asked.

"She said, and I quote, 'Your job is to wipe out every wizard of the Phoenix Dawn guild.'" Melody said. "'Complete this mission and I will pay you handsomely.' It was that last sentence that made me suspicious of her. But I'm afraid that's about all we know about her."

Blaise then turned to Frost. "You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you? Then you should have been able to pick up her scent."

"I definitely won't forget that smell." Frost said. "For some reason, she had a scent like a wild animal… not to mention blood."

"… I'd hate to do this, but you leave me no other choice." Blaise said. "I'm going to need you two to help me in finding her."

"That's all well and good, but what's in it for us?" Melody asked.

"… A reduced sentence." Blaise answered while clenching her fist.

"… Good enough for me." Frost said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to hire people who just a few hours ago tried to kill your wizards?" Melody asked.

Blaise clenched her fists, trying to contain her anger. "A long time ago, I learned that a guild is much more than a place where wizards come to find work or a home for children who have no place left to go. A guild is a family, and you tried to take that family away from me." Flames started to surround Blaise which made the guards escorting her back off a bit. "And for that, I'll never forgive you!"

Blaise took a deep breath and calmed herself down, which also caused the flames to stop.

"… We won't make excuses, but Frost and I only did what was necessary to survive." Melody said.

"We don't have a home, so we became mercenaries constantly looking for work." Frost said. "We've been at this for 14 years. Most of our jobs consisted of taking out Dark Guilds, but this was our first time someone asked us to take lives. Honestly… neither of us liked the idea."

*… They're just like me and Luna…* Blaise thought. "… How about this instead?"

"Hm?" Both Melody and Frost looked up at Blaise.

"You help me track down Luna and in return…" Blaise said. "You have to join my guild."

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" Melody asked.

"Let me get this straight." Blaise said. "Your entire lives, you've done nothing but follow the orders of other?"

Melody simply looked at her without saying anything or responding.

"What do you two think of yourselves?" Blaise asked.

Both girls were taken aback by that question.

"… Yeah… What do we think of ourselves?" Frost wondered.

"That's what I thought." Blaise said. "Up until now, you two have been nothing more than puppets, your strings easily manipulated by others. If I left you two as you are now, you'd eventually find yourselves trapped in the darkness… and I can't let that happen."

"Melody, what do you think?" Frost asked.

"… I think you already know." Melody answered with closed eyes before opening them with a smile on her face. "We accept your offer… Master Blaise."

* * *

"YOU'RE LETTING THEM IN?!" Sakura shouted at Blaise.

Blaise had returned to the guild hall with Melody, Frost and Cole behind her.

"Master, have you forgotten that these girls tried to kill us?!" Sakura asked.

"The only 'little' girl I see here is you." Frost said to Sakura.

"Say that again, cow!" Sakura shouted and head-butt Frost.

"Maybe if you stopped eating leaves and had a little meat, maybe your itty, bitty tits of yours might grow a cup size!" Frost shouted as she glared back.

"I kicked your fat ass once and I can do it again!" Sakura shouted.

"Stop this right now!" Blaise ordered.

Sakura and Frost stopped arguing and looked at Blaise.

"These two hold vital information that could very well save your lives." Blaise said.

"Master Blaise!" Karina called as she ran out of Blaise's office in a panic. "Mermaid Heel is on the communications lacrima! It's about Jason!"

Blaise went into her office and looked into the lacrima.

"I'm here." Blaise said to the lacrima. "What's this about Jason?"

* * *

Back at the Mermaid Heel guild hall, Kagura was on the other end of the communications lacrima speaking with Blaise.

"Hello, Blaise." Kagura said. "Earlier today, Jason came back to the guild hall… badly injured."

A look of shock appeared on Blaise's face. Despite the low clarity of the lacrima, even Kagura could see the shock on her face.

"We asked him what happened." Kagura said. "He said he was attacked by wolves."

* * *

Blaise's expression had become more shocked than it already was.

"Kagura, tell me!" Blaise said. "Does he remember anything about those wolves?"

"_Jason did mention that the wolves looked like they were possessed."_ Kagura answered over the lacrima. _"Their behavior was abnormal."_

"Is he okay?" Blaise asked.

"_He's being treated as we speak."_ Kagura replied. _"He should be fine."_

"Thanks." Blaise said as she ended the communication and stepped out of the office.

"Master, what's wrong with Jason?" Sakura asked.

"Jason was attacked by the same person that hired these ladies." Blaise answered. "Ms. Melody, Ms. Frost, Cole, take me to the town where you last met with Luna."

"Understood." Melody said.

"Hold on!" Sakura shouted. "If this person hurt Jason, then I'm coming too!"

"Sakura, it's too dangerous." Blaise said. "More dangerous than you can possibly imagine."

"I don't care how dangerous it is!" Sakura said. "She hurt one of my friends and I'm going, no matter what!"

*Those eyes…* Blaise thought as she looked at Sakura's face. *All that determination and anger…* "… Very well, you may come along. We'll form a small team of seven. With me, Melody, Frost and Sakura that makes four, so we need three more. Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I will." Static said as he stepped forward. "She's gonna pay for taking out Spiral." He cracked his knuckles.

"I volunteer as well." Vincent said as he stepped forward as well.

"If Sakura's going, then I'm going too." Kuroko said as he stepped forward.

"I guess we have a team." Blaise said. "The rest of you, do not leave the guild hall under any circumstances! Especially at night!"

Everyone else nodded as the team of seven left the guild hall.

* * *

Back at the Mermaid Heel guild hall's infirmary, they finished patching up Jason's injuries and he was lying on the bed sleeping. As Kagura walked by, she could see several of her guild mates just standing around staring at Jason while he slept.

"Could you please move away from him?" Kagura calmly asked. "He needs his rest."

The women left the infirmary and Kagura walked up next to Jason's bed.

"… Jason…" Kagura muttered as she looked down at Jason.

She tightly gripped the hilt of her sheathed sword.

* * *

Near the tavern Frost and Melody were at the other night, Frost reentered the tavern and started sniffing around. The customers inside were trying to back off from her, even the bartender.

"All right, I fully managed to catch the scent." Frost said as she went back outside. "And good thing too, the scent was about to disappear entirely. Otherwise we'd never be able to find her."

"Then you take the lead and we'll follow." Blaise said.

Frost started walking and followed Luna's scent. Blaise, Melody, Sakura, Static, Vincent, Kuroko, Flora and Cole followed her.

"Hey, Pervy Cat?" Flora asked Cole. "Frost mentioned that she was raised by a dragon. Care to elaborate?"

"Since you're so pretty, I guess I'll tell you." Cole said. "From what Frost told me, she was raised by the Ice Dragon **Crysalis**. But on July 7, X777 she vanished. Frost found my egg and hatched me about a year later. It wasn't until 6 years ago that we finally figured out what happened to Crysalis."

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"She was killed." Cole answered. "Used as an experiment for a psychotic scientist."

"I'm sorry for your loss then." Flora said.

"That lacrima that was implanted in Frost… Crysalis's parting gift for her. She died right in front of our eyes."

Sakura overheard the conversation between the two Exceeds.

*Frost…* Sakura thought. *I never knew… I can't even imagine what it would be like if I met Fleuressca again only to watch her die…*

* * *

In a forest clearing surrounded by rocks and a small alcove hidden in the shadows, Luna was sitting down with her eyes closed.

*Soon Blaise…* She thought. *After 16 years we'll finally meet again…* "Convel, Rand, Ylva!"

Three humans wearing wolf-skin cloaks, two men and one woman, appeared before Luna and kneeled and bowed before her. The man wearing the grey wolf skin was very muscular all over his body, the man wearing the brown wolf skin hard enlarged forearms and the woman had a very skinny build and a flat chest.

"I can sense that an old friend, her allies and those mercenaries I hired are heading right for us." Luna said. "Make sure they stay away from here until nighttime."

"As you wish, My Lady." All three of them said.

The three disappeared and Luna smirked.

"It ends tonight, Blaise…"

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! This took a little longer than I wanted, but my parents got pissed at me the other day and I wanted to avoid writing in their presence. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	31. The Wolves' Den (Luna's Revenge Arc)

**The next chapter is up, guys! By the way, at this point in the story Kagura simply has a small crush on Jason, emphasis on 'small'. I'm trying to build this up as realistically as I can. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Frost continued to follow Luna's scent throughout a deep forest with Blaise, Melody, Sakura, Kuroko, Static, Vincent, Flora and Cole following her lead. Blaise looked up at the sky and saw the reddish hue the setting sun was giving off.

"Hold on!" Blaise said. "We should head back to town for the night."

"But we'll lose the scent." Frost said.

"I'd rather we retired to fight another day than end up dead." Blaise said. "Luna's powers are its most dangerous at night, even more so when there's a full moon."

"Master Blaise, you seem to know a lot about this Luna person." Sakura said. "Who is she? Someone from Mermaid Heel? Fairy Tail? Lamia Scale?"

"… I didn't want to have to tell you any of this." Blaise replied. "Before I joined Mermaid Heel, I lived on the streets as an orphan after my family was killed by Grimoire Heart. Luna was in the same boat as me, so we both did what was necessary in order to survive. I wanted us to join a guild, but Luna had developed a hatred for money so she refused. Along the line, we both learned how to use magic and it was then that Luna really started to change. One day while I was away, she had used her magic to invade someone's home and kill everyone there. I confronted her about it and finally saw that she was no longer the girl I thought I knew. I've been trying to track her movements for the past 16 years and only now do I have a way of ending this… but if it costs you your lives, I'd rather wait another 16 years."

"I'm afraid you won't have that time!" A gravelly male voice spoke.

Out of nowhere the man with the grey wolf skin appeared before them and his body began to change as the last glimmer of sunlight faded. His body became hairier, his muscles grew in size and his face started to morph into a dog-like shape. When the transformation finished, the man was now a grey wolf-man.

"I am **Convel the Strong** (Age ?)!" The wolf-man said. "One of Lady Luna's personal guard."

"So you know who Luna is!" Sakura said, pointing right at him. "Then we'll just have to kick your ass until you tell us where she's hiding!"

Out of nowhere, something had grabbed Sakura and taken her deeper into the forest.

"Sakura!" Kuroko and Flora shouted as they chased after her.

"Kuroko, wait!" Blaise called to him. "Don't separate from the group!"

Blaise tried to go after Kuroko, but a brown wolf-man with cartoony, gigantic forearms got in between her and blocked her path.

"Dammit!" Blaise muttered.

"You're not getting past** Rand the Shield** (Age ?)!" The brown wolf-man said.

"Out of the way!" Frost shouted as she ran toward Rand. "Ice Dragon Frozen Fist!"

Frost was about to punch Rand with her ice-covered fist, but Rand held up his arms to form a shield and blocked Frost's attack without moving an inch.

"Nothing breaks through my guard!" Rand said.

"We'll see about that!" Melody shouted as she thrust her palms toward Rand. "Rhythm Palms!"

Melody created sonic shockwaves that pushed Rand pretty far back.

"You're strong, but my guard is unbreakable!" Rand said.

"Master Blaise, Frost and I will take care of this guy." Melody said. "You just go on ahead and find this Luna."

"And I'd hate to admit it, but that little Dragon Slayer of yours can handle herself, too." Frost said.

"Kick his butt, Frost!" Cole cheered.

"But what about-" Blaise was about to say as she turned toward the others.

Vincent and Static were fighting with Convel.

"We can take care of this guy!" Static said.

"Yeah, you go on ahead." Vincent said.

Blaise was reluctant to leave them on their own. "… You're right. All of you are very powerful wizards and I should trust you to make it through these battles alive."

Blaise ran further into the forest to search for Luna.

* * *

Further in the forest, Sakura was thrown into a tree and as she got up, she saw a black wolf-woman with a skinny build standing in front of her.

"I am **Ylva the Swift** (Age ?)." The wolf-woman said.

"Just what exactly are you anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Lady Luna carries two special brands of magic." Ylva said. "Just like how Dragon Slayers can take on the qualities of a dragon, Lady Luna can take on the qualities of a wolf, but she can also turn herself into a wolf at will. She also has the ability to turn wolves into humans with another form of magic entirely: Wolf Subjugation Magic."

"Seriously?!" Sakura asked. "That is SO weird!"

"The age of man will soon come to an end." Ylva said.

"Bring it on!" Sakura shouted with a confident smirk.

Ylva suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Sakura.

"… Die…" Ylva quietly muttered.

"SAKURA, LOOK OUT!"

Sakura was pushed out of the way by Kuroko and Ylva slashed Kuroko across his chest with her claws and blood came out of massive wound.

"Kuroko!" Sakura shouted.

"Out of my way, little man." Ylva said as she prepared to slash at Kuroko again.

Kuroko's eyes became black. "… Death Ward."

Kuroko put down a ward that fired powerful curse magic at Ylva and started to drain the life out of her.

"What… What the hell is this?!" Ylva asked, struggling to breath.

"It's a Voodoo Magic called Blood Ritual." Kuroko said. "Whenever I bleed, my attack power increases. And my Death Ward is a powerful curse magic that never misses its target and doesn't stop until their life energy is completely sucked out. A ruthless spell for a ruthless killer."

"S… stop…" Ylva begged. "P… please…"

Kuroko clenched his fist and Ylva's life force was completely drained out of her.

*I never imagined Kuroko would be capable of this.* Sakura thought.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kuroko asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Sakura answered as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

Flora watched the whole fight from a distance and thought to herself. *Kuroko has such terrifying magic. And Sakura just hangs around him so casually. I'd better keep a close eye on him from now on.*

"Whoa, that wound." Sakura gasped upon seeing the large wound on Kuroko. "Hold on, let me try something."

Sakura's hands started to glow pink as she placed them over Kuroko's wound and it started to close up.

"That's amazing!" Kuroko said. "I didn't know you knew healing spells!"

"It's my Forest Magic." Sakura said. "Its healing properties aren't as effective or proficient as Sky Magic, but it's still incredibly helpful."

"… Thanks." Kuroko said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Static and Vincent were having a tough time fighting Convel, who had just used his muscular wolf arms to smash an entire tree to smithereens trying to strike the two Phoenix Dawn mages.

"Now I see why you're called Convel the Strong." Static said. "But all that power is meaningless if you can't hit your target. Lightning Hook!"

Static tried to shoot a curved bolt of lightning at Convel, but he ducked and charged toward Static.

"Gunpowder Magic: Black Twister!" Vincent shouted.

A tornado of gunpowder was formed underneath Convel and lifted him up in the air.

"Now… Spark." Vincent said as he snapped his fingers.

With that, the gunpowder was ignited and the explosion completely engulfed Convel. As the flames died down, only the ashes of Convel's body remained.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Static said to Vincent.

* * *

Frost and Melody were still busy trying to break through Rand's defenses.

"I told you!" Rand said. "There's no way you're breaking through my wall!"

"We'll see about that!" Frost said as she breathed in. "Ice Dragon Roar!"

Frost shot her breath attack at Rand, which he was able to block with his shield-like arms.

"Like I said!" Rand said.

Frost continued blasting him with the icy cold breath.

*Why is she still attacking?* Rand wondered.

He then noticed that his arms were freezing in ice along with the rest of his body.

"Heheh, gotcha!" Melody smirked.

When Frost finally stopped shooting her breath at the enemy, Rand was completely frozen solid in ice.

"Thanks, Frost!" Melody said as she charged toward the frozen Rand. "Time to finish you off! Rhythm Palms!"

Melody slammed her palms against the frozen Rand, sent vibrations all throughout him and completely shattered him along with the ice.

"Way to go, girls!" Cole cheered. "This calls for a victory fondle!"

Cole flew right into Frost's chest and began fondling them.

"We should probably see how the others are doing." Melody said.

"And by 'we' you mean 'you'?" Frost asked.

Melody started to use her Sound Magic to pick up the heartbeats of everyone within the vicinity.

"… It seems that everyone else has finished with their fights." Melody said. "Master Blaise is still trying to search for Luna… but she's close… very close."

* * *

In the forest clearing, Luna was meditating as the moon was covered by the clouds. She quickly opened her eyes to see a stream of fire shooting right for her and jumped out of the way.

"… It's been a while, hasn't it, Blaise?" Luna asked.

Blaise came walking out of the forest with her rapier drawn.

"16 years." Blaise said.

"Are you sure you should leave your greedy guild mates alone? Don't underestimate my wolves."

"No, Luna, YOU shouldn't underestimate MY guild mates, my family. I left them because I have faith in their abilities."

"Why, Blaise? Why can't you understand my plight?"

"Your plight? You call killing innocent people a plight?!"

"We were born to families that didn't make much, watched them die and be forced out into the streets. Our backgrounds are exactly the same and yet here we are, exact opposites. You support the very people that forced people like us to fend for ourselves while I've done everything in my power to put an end to it. How are we so different?!"

"Because we both see the world in a different way. You only ever saw humanity's weaknesses, I always saw their strengths. There's nothing else to it than that."

"Grrr… Well my view shall reign supreme! Thanks to my Wolf Subjugation Magic, I can destroy all of humanity and rebuild it anew with the wolves I turn human! I will lead this new world to a brighter future, free of the sins that humanity is tainted with!"

As the full moon finally appeared in the sky, Luna's body began to change.

"Take Over Magic: Werewolf Soul!"

Luna's transformation had turned her into what could be described as the perfect image of a werewolf. She still had her normal clothing, but she was hairier, her arms were more like clawed paws and her face looked exactly like that of a wolf. With the full moon shining down upon her, Luna let out a beastly howl toward the moon before looking at Blaise.

"_You don't stand a chance against me now."_ Luna said, her voice slightly changed by her transformation. _"You might be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, but my powers reach their peak on the night of a full moon. Not even your fabled Phoenix Magic can save you now."_

Just then, something dashed by in an instant and slashed Luna across the stomach. Despite the wound and the blood coming out of it, she didn't even seem fazed by it.

"_Hm?"_

Blaise looked toward where she saw a person appear.

"So, you command wolves?" The person asked as they walked toward them. "Tell me, are you the one who attacked Jason?"

"… Kagura?" Blaise asked.

As the person stepped into the moonlight, the light revealed that it was Kagura and she was glaring right at Luna.

"_And who is this?"_ Luna asked.

"I'm an old friend of Blaise from Mermaid Heel." Kagura answered.

"… Kagura…" Blaise said. "This woman…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Blaise." Kagura said. "Right now, all I need to know is that she's responsible for what happened to Jason."

Kagura continued to leer at Luna, who gave her a leer back along with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** Got that done a little faster than I thought! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed seeing some of your OCs in action! Next time, it's Blaise and Kagura versus Luna!


	32. Accept (Luna's Revenge Arc)

**I would like to thank the people who leave reviews for giving me their feedback. Like I said, you don't have to leave them unless you feel like it, but I appreciate it when you do. I would also like to commemorate this chapter in honor of July 7, the same day the dragons disappeared and Lucy's mother died (connection or coincidence?). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At the Mermaid Heel guild hall, Jason was waking up from his rest and looked outside the window to see the full moon shining brightly. He then looked to the other side of his bed to see Milliana standing over him which caused her to stand up straight and wave her arms frantically.

"Uh, this-this isn't what it looks like!" Milliana stammered.

"Milliana?" Jason asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… Kagura asked me to stay here to protect you in case those nasty wolfies attack you again." She lied.

"Is she asleep?"

"Actually, she went out to find out the reason why you were attacked."

Jason felt up the bandages over his wounds and sat up. "Well, thank you very much."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her and tell her not to worry about me." Jason said before he turned to look at Milliana and smiled. "I'm not the type to make the same mistake twice."

*He's so cool!* Milliana thought, looking at Jason with sparkly eyes.

* * *

Back in the forest, Blaise and Kagura were confronting Luna, who had used her Take Over Magic to transform herself into a werewolf.

"_Refresh my memory."_ Luna said. _"Who is this 'Jason', again? I never bother to remember the names of humans."_

Kagura's glare intensified. "He's the wind wizard you attacked earlier today."

Luna tapped the side of her head for a second. _"Oh, I know who you're talking about now. I must commend you, Blaise, for raising such powerful wizards in your guild. He's the first person to ever escape one of my sneak attacks and live to tell the tale. The others either died before they could get away or lose their limbs and die from the blood loss."_

"Kagura…" Blaise whispered. "There is no margin for error in this fight. Even the smallest mistake could lead to either one of us getting killed."

"… The same goes for her." Kagura said.

Suddenly, Luna appeared behind both women and tried to swipe at them with her arms. Blaise and Kagura jumped out of the way and dodged the attack, but Luna ended up striking a boulder and smashed it to pieces with just one blow. Just as soon as Kagura regained her footing, Luna appeared behind her and tried to strike at her again, but Kagura back flipped out of the way and next to Blaise.

"That Take Over has increased her strength and speed significantly." Blaise said. "And with the full moon out, her powers are at legendary levels."

"Then we'll just have to keep her down." Kagura said as she tried to cast a Gravity Change on Luna.

Before Kagura could finish casting the spell, Luna disappeared and reappeared next to Blaise. Luna then kicked Blaise in the ribs, right into Kagura and sent them both crashing into the side of the cliff. Luna charged right for the two women while they were down.

"_You're through!"_ Luna said.

"Phoenix Dome!"

A large dome of fire appeared around Blaise and Kagura and stopped Luna in her tracks before she could strike them. Blaise and Kagura took this opportunity to get back on their feet and examine their situation.

"This shield only lasts about five minutes." Blaise said. "We need to think of a plan. Nggh!"

Blaise winced in pain and clutched her left ribcage.

"If only she didn't move so fast, I could keep her pinned with my Gravity Change." Kagura said. "For now, we should focus on trying to find a way to keep her still… Blaise, are you able to pass through these flames?"

"Only the caster and their magic are allowed to enter or leave as they please." Blaise said. "So yes, I can."

* * *

Sakura had finished healing Kuroko's wounds with her Forest Magic.

"Thanks, Sakura." Kuroko said.

"We should head back to the others." Flora said.

Sakura was then sniffing the air and stood up.

"Sakura, what is it?" Flora asked.

There was a rustling in the bushes that startled Kuroko and Flora.

"Please don't let it be another wolf man." Flora said.

Out of the bushes came Jason.

"Jason?!" Sakura gasped.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting back at Mermaid Heel?!" Flora asked.

"I'd explain, but there's no time for that now." Jason said. "Please, just heal me up."

"You don't need healing!" Flora said. "… Okay you do, but right now you need to rest."

"Sorry, but there's something I have to do." Jason said. "Heal me and I'll explain later."

* * *

A few minutes have passed and Luna was simply prowling around the outside of the dome, waiting for the barrier to vanish. Just as the top of the barrier vanished, Luna was ready to pounce to through the hole.

"Phoenix Gust!"

A massive wind of flames had crashed into Luna and she was sent flying backwards while receiving a large number of burns across her body. Just then, Kagura had jumped up out of the top of the dome of flames and aimed her sheathed sword directly at Luna.

"Strong Form!"

Kagura adapted a stabbing stance in midair and delivered a powerful jab with her sheathed sword to Luna's chest. The impact from the jab sent Luna crashing into the ground as Kagura gracefully landed on her feet and Blaise walked over to her, still clutching onto her ribcage.

"_Heheheh…"_

Blaise and Kagura looked back at where Luna had landed only to see Luna, burned and bruised from the previous assault appear right in front of Kagura. Luna tried to swipe at Kagura, but Kagura blocked the attack with her sheathed sword and the force of it caused Luna and Kagura to skid backwards several meters.

"Kagura!" Blaise shouted.

Luna came rushing in toward Kagura, ready to strike her once again when suddenly a gust of wind had knocked Luna away and into the side of a mountain. Blaise looked toward where the attack came from and saw Jason with wind swirling around his hand.

"_How the hell did you recover from my wolves' attack?!"_ Luna asked.

"Jason, what are you-" Blaise tried to ask.

"Save it for later, Master!" Jason interrupted her. "Take her out while you have the chance!"

Luna tried to get up, but Kagura had used her Gravity Change to keep her pinned to the ground and she couldn't move.

"Blaise, now!" Kagura shouted.

Blaise gathered the remainder of her magic energy, crossed her arms and formed a red magic circle underneath Luna's body.

"… Phoenix Eruption!"

A blazing inferno of lava shot out from the magic circle and completely engulfed Luna.

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"_ Luna screamed in pain.

When the flames and lava died down, Luna was charred and reverted back to her human form as she fell to the ground.

"N… no…" Luna groaned. "How… could I lose… on the night of a full moon?"

"Luna…" Blaise said as she walked up to her former friend's injured body.

"I… will kill you…" Luna muttered. "Even if it takes me until the end of time, I will kill you! You and your guild!" She then looked at Kagura. "And yours!"

"Luna…" Blaise said as she knelt down to Luna. "Even now you refuse to accept that this is reality. It might be cruel, but it's also filled with joy and happiness. I succeeded because I accepted reality and you lost because you continue to reject it. Do you see that now, Luna? Will you stop acting like a wild animal lashing out at a world you don't know?"

"… Go fuck yourself." Luna answered before losing consciousness.

Blaise's expression became sad as tried to stand up. She was about to fall, but Jason managed to catch her and help her up.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to consider it in prison." Blaise said. "Right now I should attend to my guild mates."

"I'll take her to the Rune Knights." Kagura said.

"Thanks, Kagura." Blaise said.

"And thanks again for patching me up earlier." Jason said.

"It's no problem at all." Kagura said. "I'm just glad that you're okay, Jason."

Kagura grabbed Luna and walked away, leaving Blaise and Jason alone.

"… Jason, why did you come back here knowing you were injured?" Blaise asked.

"Kagura went out to find out why I was attacked when she and her guild have already done enough for me." Jason replied. "On the way here, I came across Sakura and she healed me. I'll take you to her right away."

Jason started walking Blaise further into the forest.

* * *

After Kagura handed Luna to the Rune Knights, she returned to the Mermaid Heel guild hall to be greeted by Milliana.

"Kagura-chan, is Jason okay?" Milliana asked with a worried expression. "He went out looking for you last night!"

"He's fine, Milliana." Kagura answered with a small smile. "He's on his way back home with his guild mates. I'm just glad he's okay."

"… You liiiiiike him."

"… I'm going to bed." Kagura said stoically as she walked away.

* * *

_November 14, X790_

Everyone had returned to the guild hall and Sakura was healing Blaise's broken ribcage.

"Wow, whoever this Luna person was must have been pretty strong." Sakura said.

"It took me, Kagura and Jason to beat her." Blaise said. "If he hadn't come when he did, who knows what might have happened."

"You sound like a regular hero, Jason." Flora said, flying right next to Jason. "No wonder you're such a hit with the ladies."

"I am NOT!" Jason said.

"Suuuure." Flora said sarcastically. "You just keep thinking that."

Over by the counter at the bar, Heart was giving Melody, Frost and Cole their official guild marks. Melody had her guild mark placed on her left hand and colored pink, Frost had hers placed on the shoulder plate on her back and colored white while Cole had his guild mark placed on his back and colored black.

"You're now official members of the Phoenix Dawn guild." Heart said.

"I thought there would be more big-busted women here." Cole said. "… Oh well." He then flew into Frost's chest again. "Frost and Melody are good enough for me."

Melody began to walk away and up the stairs.

"Melody, where are you going?" Frost asked.

"… To apologize." Melody answered without turning around or stopping.

She continued walking until she reached the guild's infirmary and entered. Upon entering, she was met with a hostile glare from Hikari, who was sitting next to Spiral's cot as he was sitting up against a propped up pillow.

"… What do you want?" Hikari asked, leering at Melody.

Melody didn't say anything and walked toward them.

"Get away from him!" Hikari shouted as she stood up and got between Melody and Spiral. "Haven't you done enough harm to him?!"

Melody simply showed Hikari her new Phoenix Dawn guild mark.

"Don't pull that crap on me!" Hikari shouted. "You probably just painted that on your hand to trick us!"

Melody dropped her hand and just stood where she was without showing any sort of emotion. Hikari gritted her teeth, clenched her fists and punched Melody in the jaw.

"Hikari." Spiral said.

Hikari turned to look at Spiral.

"… Just let her say what she wants to say." Spiral said.

Hikari reluctantly moved away from Melody and back to her seat next to Spiral.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for attacking you and your friends earlier." Melody said. "Frost and I… were different people at that moment, but your Guild Master convinced us to change our ways and join her guild. I know it's too late to apologize, but it's better to be late than never."

"… Now that you're our guild mate, I guess I have no choice but to accept your apology." Spiral chuckled with a big grin on his face.

"That's good to hear." Melody said. "I should take my leave so Frost and I can find a place to stay."

Melody left the infirmary and headed down the hallway.

"Just because Spiral and Master Blaise forgive you…" A voice spoke from behind Melody.

Melody didn't have to turn around to know that it was Hikari standing outside the infirmary door.

"That doesn't mean I have." Hikari said, continuing to glare at the back of Melody's head.

Her glare was so intense Melody could feel it even though she wasn't facing her.

"I swear if you EVER try to hurt Spiral again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Hikari said.

"… I understand." Melody said before continuing to walk down the hallway. "I promise to keep my hands away from that boyfriend of yours."

* * *

**A/N:** That ends the current arc! It wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but whatever. I don't want any pointless filler unless I feel it can actually progress a character's development. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next time!


End file.
